Mutánsok hajnala III - Forradalom
by hunwatcher
Summary: A "Mutánsok hajnala" trilógia befejező része. Charles Xavier professzor és pár fiatal mutáns gyanús bűnesetek után kezd nyomozni, régi barátok és ellenségek tűnnek fel újra, miközben úgy tűnik, valaki a háttérből az életükre tör…
1. 36 - Egy elátkozott hely

_**Ez a „Mutánsok hajnala" trilógia harmadik, befejező része.**_

 _ **Kísérleti jelleggel a fejezetek végén rövid ismertetőket lehet majd olvasni karakterekről, csapatokról.**_

 _ **Aki itt jár és olvassa, kérem, jelezzen vissza! Köszönöm.**_

 **#36 – Egy elátkozott hely**

Hetek teltek el, mióta a P.L.A.Z.A. kormányzati kutatóközpontban rendezett mészárlás során Allison Blaire meghalt. Az egykor Káprazat néven ismert énekesnő haláláról a sajtó nem tudta meg az igazságot, a hadsereg nem hozta nyilvánosságra az esetet. Persze elindultak a találgatások halálának okáról, a kábítószer-túladagolás mellett még olyan bizarr összeesküvés-elmélet is született, hogy mutánsok ölték meg.

Ridley ezredes és felettesei állták szavukat: Xavier professzornak a vádalkunak köszönhetően nem kellett a Jean Grey halálával kapcsolatos ügyben ismét bíróság elé állnia. Emma Frost, aki telepatikusan befolyásolta az ezredest, és így az Első Fegyver tetteiért közvetlenül felelős, egy speciális cellában kapott helyett egy szigorúan őrzött börtönben, ahol a telepátiája korlátozva volt. Forge-ra nem vonatkozott az egyezség, de az indián feltaláló meglógott az igazságszolgáltatás elől, ugyanis illetékteleneknek a kutatóközpontba való bejuttatása hadititkok leleplezését jelentette, ez árulásnak minősült, és azt pedig halálbüntetéssel honorálják. A Cerebro pedig, amely Xavier szerint túl veszélyes eszköznek bizonyult, meg lett semmisítve.

A Xavier-kúria csendes volt, a lakók békés hétköznapjaikat élték. A két sebesült, Peter és Fernandez, lassanként teljesen helyrejött, egyedül a mexikóinak voltak néha még fájdalmai. A professzor és Martin eközben elfoglaltak voltak: a fiú újonnan előjött képességeinek természetével kísérleteztek.

\- Sokkal erősebbek a mutáns képességeid, mint ahogy azt korábban sejtettük. – magyarázta a prof. – Abban igazam volt, hogy egy levegőbuborékot hozol létre, és azon belül tudod kontrollálni az atmoszférát.

\- És szinte bármit meg tudok vele tenni? Ami eddig biztos, hogy láthatatlanná tudok válni, de ezt már régóta tudom. – mondta Martin.

\- Egyfajta pajzsként tudod használni a buborékot. Egy ilyen fajta buborékkal védted meg Betsyt, amikor Logan meg akarta ölni.

Egy pillanatnyi csönd után a fiú bizonytalanul megkérdezte:

\- Talán… talán… - majd elhallgatott.

\- Sok álmatlan éjszakát okozott nekem Logan. – vallotta be a prof. – Saját felelősségemnek érzem, hogy a balesete után nem tudtam vele eleget foglalkozni. Akkor sose ment volna el, és nem csinálnak belőle szörnyeteget.

\- Nem… ez a kormány hibája! – fakadt ki Martin. – Most végre kiderült, hogy milyen sorsot szánnak nekünk! Az egyik lehetőség az, hogy ő kontrolljuk alatt vadásszuk le sorstársainkat, mint ahogy ügynökökként tettük, vagy Loganhez hasonló gyilkológépként csináljuk ugyanezt. A másik lehetőség pedig, hogy minket vadásznak le!

\- Nincs szükség arra, hogy elveszítsünk a fejünket! Mindannyiunkat megráztak a történtek, a kezdetektől fogva. Jean… Allison… Sokat tanultam én is a történtekből. Már nem hagyhatom, hogy bárki is megmondja nekünk, hogy mit csináljunk. Soha többé nem leszünk senki kiszolgálói. Egyedül a sorstársaink életével kell törődnünk, és megakadályoznunk, hogy az emberek és a mutánsok közötti konfliktus elfajuljon, mert egy ilyen küzdelemből egyik fél se kerülhet ki győztesen.

\- És hogyan lenne? Mi páran alapítunk egy csapatot, és…?

\- Nem tudom. – sóhajtott a prof. – Ez volt a tervem, amit a bázison lévőknek be akartam mutatni. De… most már nem vagyok ebben biztos. Két ember halála, akik az én felelősségem voltak, megmutatta: nincs jogom senkinek se megmondani, hogy mit tegyen.

Martin nem tudta, hogy mit válaszoljon. Szeretett volna valami biztatót mondani, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. A professzor a tolószékével az ablakhoz gurult, és kinézett rajta, ezzel jelezve, hogy a beszélgetésnek vége.

Lassan teltek a napok. Fernandez sebei bár begyógyultak, a lelki sérüléseit nem tudta legyűrni. Nyomasztotta, hogy testőrként kudarcot vallott: munkaadóját, Allisont a szeme látta szúrták mellkason. Bár mindig főnökként utalt a nőre, Peter és Martin meg volt róla győződve, hogy ennél sokkal intimebb kapcsolatban is voltak. A mexikói mutáns teljesen haszontalannak érezte magát.

Peter egyre inkább magába zárkózott – és tekintve, hogy eddig is elég zárkózott volt, ezt a professzor elég aggasztónak találta. Valami eseményre lett volna szükség, ami felrázta volt a társaságot, de mind a négyen eléggé maguk alatt voltak ahhoz, hogy bármit is kitaláljanak.

Ekkor valahol egészen máshol, hatalmas amerikai szántóföldek közepén egy magányos férfi feküdt a földön. Sötétedett, de ő továbbra se mozdult. Néha felült, és a hátát fájlalta. A hátát – és az egyetlen szárnyát. Warren Worthington számára a létezés minden egyes perce kínkeserves volt.

Voltak napok, amikor csak öngyilkosság járt a fejében. Minden vagyonát elvesztette, miután mutáns mivolta nyilvánosságra került. Először a részvények értéke zuhant a mélybe, majd az igazgatótanács fosztotta meg tulajdonjogától – ahogy erre apja végrendelete lehetőséget tett. Nem volt felhőtlen a viszonyuk, és a fia csapongásaitól feldúlt apa épp a halála előtt tett egy olyan kikötést az örökséghez, amely szerint ha Warren „állapota" rosszra fordul, elveszti a vagyonát. Ez persze arra vonatkozott, hogy ha a szárnyas örökös nem foglalkozik az üzlettel, csak a szórakozással, ne okozhassa a családi cég vesztét. A jog szövevényes útvesztői és a ravasz ügyvédek azonban lehetővé tették, hogy a mutáns képességek rossz állapottal legyenek szinonim fogalmak.

Márpedig Warren nem is volt már mutáns többé – gondolta elkeseredetten. A szárnyaira büszke Angyal most már nem szárnyalt a felhők között. Az Első Fegyver, az egykori Rozsomák néven ismert ügynök, egyik szárnyát levágta. A másik pedig nem volt alkalmas semmire önmagában.

Az elkeseredett férfi felett besötétedett az ég. A tengernyi kukorica közepén fekve hirtelen zajt hallott: valaki közeledett felé. Fel se kapta a fejét, már nem érdekelte semmi – azt se bánta már, ha az emberek meglátják egyetlen szárnyával. Hamarosan odaért hozzá valaki fekete ruhában, és megszólalt:

\- Nahát, egy bukott Angyal!

\- A pokol tűzén égek. – válaszolt Warren.

\- Valóban? Fogalmad sincs arról, hogy mi az igazi pokoltűz!

A Xavier-kúriában másnap reggel minden ugyanolyan volt: komor volt mindenki. Mintha átok ült volna a kúrián és lakóin, állandóan bajok és problémák jöttek és jöttek.

\- Nem, ez nem lehet így! Azt reméltem, hogy szép jövő vár ránk, miután a létezésünk kiderül a világ előtt. Nem álltam készen, váratlanul jött az egész… Korán jött minden, kudarcot vallottunk az Ügynökséggel. Kell valami jel, kell valami útmutatás, hogy merre haladjunk tovább! Mindenki tőlem várja a válaszokat … túl nagy ez a teher. - merengett a prof.

Ismét hatalmába kerítette a depresszió. Kinn ült a teraszon, a távolba meredt. A háta egyre többet fájt, most is belényillalt a fájdalom. „Öreg vagyok már. De nem akarok meghalni. Istenem, adj egy jelet, hogyan tovább! Adj egy jelet, hogy szükség van rám, vess véget a bizonytalanságnak! Egy jelet…"

A távolból egy furcsa hang hallatszódott. Egyre közeledett, és közeledett. Fernandez felkapta a fejét, sose hallott még ehhez foghatót. Egy süvöltés, vagy inkább rikoly volt az, amely élés volt és kellemetlen. A látóhatáron feltűnt valami, és hamarosan meg is érkezett a hang gazdája a kúriához.

\- Vészmadár! – lepődött meg Xavier. Látta, hogy a férfi teljesen kimerült a repüléstől. – Sean, mi történt?

\- Charles! A lányom… a lányom elrabolták! – mondta a férfi, és összeesett.

 _ **A következő fejezetben a kutatás elkezdődik, és egy másik régi ismerőssel is találkoznak…**_


	2. 37 - Theresa nyomában

**#37 – Theresa nyomában**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élik mindennapjaikat, kipihenve az elmúlt időszakot. Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál. Vészmadár megérkezik Írországból hullafáradtan, és közli, hogy a lányát elrabolták.**_

Sean Cassidy rendkívül ideges volt. Pár nappal korábban írországi otthonát csak egy órára hagyta el, a közeli kisvárosba ment bevásárolni. 17 éves lánya hazalátogatott a hétvégére. Theresa egy dublini kollégiumban élt, egy neves ír középiskolába járt. Mire a férfi hazaért a boltból, a lányának nyoma veszett.

A rendőrség tehetetlen volt. Semmi nyomot nem találtak, a lány mindenét hátrahagyta. Az apa pár napig bírta a várakozással, és nem fogadta el a rendőrök feltételezését, hogy bizonyára egy fiúval lógott volna meg egyetlen lánya.

\- Szégyellem magam, hogy segítséget kell tőled, Charles. – mondta az ír mutáns, miután magához tért a Xavier-kúriában.

\- Ugyan miért?

\- Mert… mert tiszteletlen voltam, amikor olyan hirtelen távoztam innen még az Ügynökség ideje alatt. Dühös voltam rád, hogy nem bízol Magnusban. Tévedtem, és a tévedésem ára Magnetó ámokfutása volt. Mindvégig igazad volt!

\- Ne hibáztasd magad ezért!

\- És főleg… nem tettem semmit, nem kerestem fel Hanket vagy bárkit is, hogy segítsek a keresésben, amikor nyomod veszett. Csak saját magammal és a lányommal törődtem mindvégig, most meg…

\- Nem! – emelte fel a hangját Xavier. – Nem hagyhatod el magad! Mindenki követ el hibákat, én is hatalmas hibákat követtem el. Most csak egy dolog számít: hogy megtaláljuk a lányodat!

Charles Xavier nem volt egy hétköznapi ember. Teste, lelke és telepatikus képessége különleges viszonyban álltak egymással. Ha minden jól ment, végtelenül derűs és optimista volt. Mások negatív gondolatait fiatalon nehezen tudta kizárni az elméjéből, ez pedig súlyos depressszióhoz vezetett – ez a probléma újra és újra előbukkant az életében, hiába tökéletesítette azóta képességének használatát. Ami viszont valóban rendkívüli emberré tette, hogy ha gond volt, ha probléma volt, ha másoknak szüksége volt az önzetlen segítségére – azonnal teljes erővel dobta be magát, és minden negatív gondolatot ki tudott zárni az elméjéből.

Nem volt semmilyen repülő a Xavier-kúria hangárjában, úgyhogy egy hagyományos légitársaság szolgálatait vették igénybe. Ez kissé hosszadalmas és körülményes volt, főleg, hogy a professzor továbbra sem volt hajlandó új protézist csináltatni, ezért tolószékkel kellett utaznia. Peter, Martin és Fernandez is felajánlották segítségüket, ők is velük tartottak.

Másnapra érkeztek meg abba a kis ír faluba, amelynek szélén a Cassidy család birtoka feküdt. Egykor egy vár is állt a birtokon, de mára csak romok maradtak belőle. Sean egy apró kis házban élt a birtok szélén, a birtokon lévő nagy erdőből termelt ki tűzifát, és ennek eladásából élt.

\- Mi az a nyom, amit találtál? – kérdezte Xavier.

\- Hogy? Hogyan… - kérdezte értetlenül az ír mutáns.

\- Nem véletlenül kérted az én segítségem. Valamit találtál, ami mutánsokra enged következtetni, és ezért nem merted megmutatni a rendőröknek. Nem kell telepatának lennem ahhoz, hogy tudjam, ha valaki eltitkol valamit!

\- Kövessetek! – intett Vészmadár, és elindult az erdő belseje felé. – Pár nappal Theresa eltűnése után bukkantam rá erre…

A férfi egy fára mutatott. A fa törzse az egyik oldalon sérült volt, és zölden világított. Ekkor zörejt hallottak a közelből. Fernandez elővette zsebkését, de Xavier leintette, hogy nincs rá szükség.

\- Már vártam, hogy mikor bukkantok fel! Egy ideje itt kuksoltunk már… - mondta Sir Andrew Lockheed, a londoni egyetem rektora. Az alacsony, öltönyös férfi nem volt túl türelmes ember, nehezen viselte a várakozást.

\- Andrew! Micsoda meglepetés! – rázott kezet régi barátjával Xavier. – Régen találkoztunk már.

Egy 30-as éveinek végén járó, fekete hajú férfi is elkísérte a rektort. Vidáman szivarozott, és amikor meglátta a professzort, nagyon megörült.

\- Professzor Úr! Nagy csodálója vagyok a munkásságának, Sir Andrew már sokat mesélt Önről. Engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzam: Peter Wisdom vagyok.

\- Őfelsége szolgálatában… - tette hozzá a rektor. – És épp ezért ideje sietnünk. Így is sok időt vesztegettünk már el!

Kisétáltak az erdőből, beszálltak a rektor kisbuszába, majd elindultak. A rektor útközben elmagyarázta a helyzetet:

\- Az MI5, a brit titkosszolgálat az elmúlt hetek során sok gyanús esetet észlelt Nagy-Britanniában és Írországban. Sok fiatal kamasznak veszett nyoma, és mindegyik gyanús körülmények között tűnt el. A két ország úgy döntött, hogy közösen próbálják felfedni a rejtélyt. Alapítottak egy közös bizottságot, aminek vezetésére engem kértek fel. De ugye itt minden olyan lassan zajlik, mire végre összeülne a bizottság, hogy kiokoskodjunk valamit, már bottal üthetjük a fiatalok nyomát. Ezért Wisdom ügynök és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy egyedül vágunk neki a nyomozásnak. Amikor megtudtuk, hogy egy Cassidy is az eltűntek között van, rögtön idejöttünk. Jól sejtettünk, hogy Sean egy hozzátartozójáról lehet szó. Már az a helyet is megtaláltuk, ahol fogva tartják őket, de mivel nem hivatalos minőségben vagyunk jelen, nem avatkozhattunk közbe. És pár tucat kommandós se ér fel azzal a pár mutánssal, akik ott rejtőzködnek…

\- Mutánsok… mutánsok mindenütt. – sóhajtott fel Xavier. – Mióta nyilvánosságra került a létezésünk, egyre többen és többen bukkannak fel. És egyre több olyan is, akiknek nem igazán békések a szándékaik.

\- Az MI5 eddig még sikeresen kezelte a magunkfajtákkal kapcsolatos eseteket. De ez nem fog örökké tartani. – mondta Wisdom.

\- Szóval… - kezdte el volna a kérdését Martin.

\- Igen. Én is mutáns vagyok. Mostanáig még titokban tudtam tartani, és így lehetettem több mutáns segítségére. – ekkor előrenyújtotta kezét, amely elkezdett vörösen izzani. – Nem túl erős képesség, de közelharcban elég hasznos, és sok kemény helyzetből mentett ki már.

Fél óra utazás után, egy hatalmas puszta közepén megláttak egy régi várromot. A közelben elhagyatott földek voltak, egy lélek se élt a környéken. Sir Andrew óvatosságra intett, ugyanis a várból tökéletes kilátás nyílt a környékre, így már bizonyára észrevették őket. A várhoz közel álltak meg a kisbusszal.

\- Nos, hogyan tovább? – nézett Xavier Wisdomra.

\- Érzékel a környéken valakit, professzor? – kérdezte a brit titkosügynök.

\- Nem… Viszont könnyen lehet, hogy valamilyen módon elrejtették magukat a telepátiám elől. Lehet, hogy már várnak ránk.

\- Nem gond. – mondta elszántan Vészmadár. – Kerül, amibe kerül, kiszabadítjuk a lányomat és a többieket is!

Kolosszus és Fernandez, illetve Atmoszféra és Wisdom kettesével bementek a várba. Sean tett egy kört repülve a vár körül, hogy hátha látszik valami a levegőből.

\- Nos, ha eddig még nem vettek minket észre, most már az egész környék tudja, hogy ittvagyunk… - jegyezte meg Sir Andrew Vészmadár sikolyára utalva. Elővett egy pisztolyt, hátha meg kell védeniük magukat, és a professzorral a kisbusz mellett maradtak.

Kolosszus és Fernandez az egyik folyosón indultak el. Helyenként beomlott a fal, és arra számítottak, hogy bármikor eléjük ugrik valaki, és rájuk támad. Végig csendben haladtak.

Ezzel szemben Martin többször is kérdezett Wisdomtól, hogy milyen titkosügynöknek lenni. A brit mutáns azonban leintette, hogy ne beszéljen, amíg ellenfél után kutatnak. Ők se jártak sikerrel, nem találtak senkit.

Pár perccel később egy hatalmas terembe értek. A terem falairól láncok lógtak, amelyek el voltak szakítva. A félrehagyott ételmaradékokból és ruhafoszlányok arra engedtek következtetni, hogy ezen a helyen voltak fogva tartva az elrabolt mutáns kamaszok. A legvastagabb láncok is úgy szét voltak szakítva, mintha papírból készültek volna.

\- Már elvitték őket innen. Elkéstünk. – állapította meg Wisdom.

\- De akkor hol vannak az emberrabló mutánsok? – kérdezte Peter.

Ekkor hirtelen Vészmadár éles sikolyát hallották, teljes hangerővel. Atmoszféra felkiáltott:

\- Valami történhetett! Sose hallottam még ilyen hangosan sikoltani!

Futva indultak a vár kijáratához, útközben Kolosszussal és Fernandezzel is találkoztak, akik szintén hallották a jelzést. Hamarosan kiértek a várból, és a kisbuszhoz siettek. Vészmadár eszméletlenül feküdt a földön.

\- Sean! – kiáltott Martin. – Sean, térj magadhoz! Hol van a professzor?

Ekkor hatalmas robajt hallottak, és valami összezúzta a kisbuszt. Négy mutáns jelent meg a roncs mögül. A kisbusz mögött Xavier professzor és Sir Andrew feküdt eszméletlenül.

\- Mi vagyunk a Halálosztók, és mindannyian meg fogtok fizetni a társunk haláláért! – kiáltott egyikük.

 _ **A következő fejezetben küzdelem a legveszélyesebb mutáns csapattal, a Halálosztókkal!**_


	3. 38 - Az Új Halálosztók

**#38 – Az Új Halálosztók**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élik mindennapjaikat, kipihenve az elmúlt időszakot. Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál. Vészmadár megérkezik Írországból hullafáradtan, és közli, hogy a lányát elrabolták. A segítségére sietnek, és a helyszínen egy ismerőssel találkoznak: Sir Andrew Lockheed, Xavier régi barátja, eltűnt mutáns kamaszok után nyomoz egy mutáns brit titkosügynök, Peter Wisdom társaságában. Egy romos kastélyba vezet az útjuk, ahol rajtukütnak a Halálosztók. Mire kiérnek a kastélyból, Xavier, Sir Andrew és Vészmadár már eszméletlenül feküdnek a földön.**_

Egy teljesen új csapat Halálosztóval találta magát szembe Atmoszféra, Kolosszus, Fernandez és Pete Wisdom. Az eredeti csapat Mr. X alkalmazásában állt, és a Xavier professzor nyomában kutatóknak sikerült őket legyőzniük. Egyikük figyelmeztette őket: ha a gyilkosokból álló csapat kudarcot vall, akkor megbízójuk végez velük. A könyörtelen és veszélyes ellenfél láttán Atmoszféra és Kolosszus ereiben megfagyott a vér: ők rabolták el őket nem is olyan régen. De nem mindenki volt meghatva tőlük:

\- Nem érdekel, kik vagytok! – mondta határozottan Wisdom. – Csak egy számít: hol vannak a gyerekek?

\- Fura, én is ezt akartam kérdezni! – válaszolt az egyik Halálosztó. – De nem számít, mind itt fogjátok végezni a társunk haláláért!

A négy veszélyes mutáns rájuk támadt. Egy hatalmas, több, mint két méteres mutáns Kolosszusra támadt:

\- Úgy hallottam, az acéltested törhetetlen! Majd meglátjuk… - és hatalmas ütést vitt be az orosz mutánsnak, aki több métert repült a levegőben. Régen kapott ekkora balhorgot bárkitől is.

A hatalmas mutáns Peter után ment, és kemény ütéseket vitt be neki. Kolosszus hiába ütött vissza, teljesen puha volt ellenfele, bárhol is ütötte. A Halálosztó irányítani tudta testének keménységét: ha támadott, fémkeménységű volt, ha őt támadták, puha volt, mint a szivacs.

Fernandeznek szerencséje volt: egy olyan ellenféllel találta szembe magát, aki képes volt elektromosságot generálni, és magából kibocsájtani. A Rövidzárlat névre hallgató mutáns mexikói ellenfelére támadt, teljes erejével hatalmas elektromos feszültséget vezetett belé.

\- Köszönöm, hogy felvillanyoztál! – válaszolt Fernandez. Régen kapott ekkora energialöketet, és örömmel viszonozta egy energiasugárral. Rövidzárlat azonban fürgébb volt, mint amilyennek látszott: az alacsony férfi ügyesen ugrált el előlük.

Atmoszféra az új Halálosztók vezetőjével találta szembe magát:

\- Mit akartok? És mi lett az előző Halálosztókkal? – kérdezte.

\- Mr. X nem egy megbocsájtó ember. Az előző csapat kudarcot vallott, az ő kudarcuk miatt jutottak illetéktelenek a rejtekhelyére. Megszabadult tőlük, és utána toborzott minket, hogy a segítségére legyünk. Én, Abraham, befogadtam neki, hogy mi nem fogunk elbukni! Egy társunkat megöltétek, a foglyainkat elvitettétek, ezért meg kell halnotok!

\- Nem mi voltunk! – kiáltott Martin, de hiába, Abraham egy erős telekinetikus támadást intézett ellene, amit nem tudott kivédeni a levegőbuborékjával.

Peter Wisdom a Halálosztók egyetlen női tagjával küzdött.

\- Hölgyem, adja meg magát! – mondta az udvarias ügynök.

\- Ugyan, kisember! – nevetett a gyönyörű nő.

A nő legalább 190 centi magas volt. Hangja lágy és kellemes volt. Wisdom gyakorlott titkosügynök volt, sokszor volt már csodálatos nőkkel dolga, de Nimfához foghatóval még soha. Egészen megbabonázta a szépsége, a hangja, mindene. Hagyta, hogy az ellenfele közeledjen felé. A nő jobb kezével a torkánál fogva megragadta, és felemelte. Wisdom azonban csak a fantasztikus illatát dicsérte még így is, hogy alig jött ki valami hang a torkán.

Az utolsó pillanatban egy pisztolylövés érte Nimfát, aki elejtette a férfit.

\- Teringettét, Wisdom! – csattant fel Sir Andrew. – Már megint a nők, hányszor mondtam magának, hogy vigyázzon velük, mert a vesztét fogják okozni. Ha nem tettetem volna magam eszméletlennek, most halott lenne!

A földre esett férfi keze izzani kezdett, és megfogta a magas nő lábát, mielőtt az újra tudta volna kezdeni a szexuális feromonjainak irányítását, hogy befolyásolhassa a férfit. Nimfa felordított fájdalmában.

A csata menete megfordulni látszott. Az időközben magához tért Vészmadár meg tudta zavarni Abraham telekinetikus támadását, mielőtt még végzetes csapást tudott volna mérni Atmoszférára. A teljesen feltöltődött Fernandez végre eltalálta Rövidzárlatot, aki úgy látszik csak elektromosságot tudott generálni – de magában szívni nem tudott energiát. Kolosszus ellenfele kapott ezután a mexikói energiasugarából, könnyű célpont volt. Mikor érezték a vereség közeledtét, Abraham visszavonulót fújt, a Halálosztók elmenekültek.

A hamarosan magához térő Xavier professzor megszólalt:

\- Továbbra is sok a rejtély Mr. X kapcsán. Nem szabad figyelmen kívül hagynunk a működését, kétségtelenül készül valamire. Elrabolt engem és az Ügynökség egykori tagjait, most pedig ezt a sok mutáns kamaszt…

\- Az igazi kérdés az: ha nem a Halálosztók vitték el innen őket, akkor ki, vagy kik? – kérdezte Sir Andrew.

\- Attól tartok, teljesen a sötétbe tapogatózunk… - állapította meg Wisdom. – A lényeg az, hogy az eltűnteket nem találtuk meg.

\- Tovább kell keresnünk, nem adhatjuk fel! – kiáltott Sean elkeseredetten.

\- Nem is fogjuk. Azt javaslom, osszuk fel a csapatot! – javasolta Xavier. – Sir Andrew és Mr. Wisdom Vészmadárral itt marad a Brit-szigeteken, míg mi visszatérünk Amerikába, és utánanézek, mit tehetek.

\- Charles, inkább veled tartanék. – mondta az ír férfi. – Mr. X már bizonyára tudja, hogy az MI5 már a nyomában van, és valahol más ver tanyát.

\- Ahogy gondolod.

\- Jó ötlet. – helyeselt Wisdom. – Mindent meg fogunk tenni azért, hogy a gyerekek előkerüljenek.

\- Elég a szócséplésből! – csattant fel a rektor. Most a szokásosnál is türelmetlenebb volt. – Indulás, te mutáns James Bond, Őfelsége titkosszolgálata bizonyára izgatottan várja a jelentésed a kudarcról!

Sean és a többiek visszatértek a férfi házába, miután Sir Andrew és a titkosügynök elindultak vissza Londonba. Egy kis pihenőt tartottak a csata után. Az ír férfi pár személyes holmit pakolt össze, majd az autójával útnak indultak a legközelebbi repülőtér felé.

\- Nagy szerencsénk volt, hogy letudtuk győzni a Halálosztókat! – mondta Atmoszféra.

\- Igen. De ki lehetett az, aki elvitette a mutáns kamaszokat? Ki lehet a harmadik, rejtélyes fél ebben a játszmában? – gondolkozott el a professzor.

Mielőtt bárki is válaszolni tudott volna, hirtelen Sean elrántotta a kormányt, mert meglátott valamit az út közepén. Miután megálltak, gyorsan kiszálltak az autóból, és megnézték mi az.

\- Egy lány! Alig van pulzusa! – kiáltott Fernandez, mikor elsőként odaér. A lány alig lehetett 18 éves, az arca teljesen falfehér volt, sárgán világító szemeivel pislogott párat.

\- Egy elveszett mutáns! Egyet megtaláltunk! – lelkendezett Martin. – De hol lehet a többi?

\- Mind… mind elvitték őket… - motyogta a lány. Nagyon gyenge hangon tudott csak beszélni, alig volt valami energiája. – Csak nekem sikerült elszökni… - Majd elvesztette az eszméletét.

\- Vigyük a legközelebbi kórházba! – mondta Fernandez.

\- Nem biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet. – tiltakozott a prof. – Nyilvánvalóan mutáns, és kérdés, hogy miként állnának hozzá az emberek. És itt nincs biztonságban, bármikor felkutathatják őt a Halálosztók, vagy akik elvitték tőlük a többi fiatalt. Magunkkal kell vinnünk, nincsenek súlyos sérülései, csak nagyon kimerültnek látszik.

Pár nappal később, a Xavier-kúriában a fiatal lány már teljesen felépült. Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen rossz állapotban találtak rá, nagyon hamar rendbejött. A neve Ella volt, egy norvég árvaházban élt, mielőtt a Halálosztók elrabolták. A romos kastélyban hetekig volt fogva tartva, nagyon rossz körülmények között. Láncon tartották őt és a többi kamaszt. Pontosan nem tudta, hogy hányan is vannak, mert időnként elvittek párat, és helyükre újabbakat hoztak. Sean legnagyobb bánatára Theresa lányát nem sikerült Ellának beazonosítania a személyleírása alapján.

Időközben a professzornak sikerült felkutatnia Forge rejtekhelyét, és a kúriába hozta. Mint mondta, szükség lesz a segítségére a fiatalok felkutatásában.

\- Amiben tudok segíteni legkönnyebben, az egy teleportáló-szerkezet. – mondta az indián feltaláló, miután megérkezett. – Ezzel legalább a közlekedéssel nem lesznek problémáitok.

\- Ez kevés lesz, erőltesd meg magad jobban! – mordult fel Fernandez. – Meg kell találnunk őket!

A feltaláló kicsit megijedt a zord férfitól, és mentegetőzött, hogy mióta elvesztette a felszereléseit, időbe fog telni, mire a kúriában legalább egy kis műhelyt létre tud hozni a semmiből. Martin odasúgta Kolosszusnak:

\- Fernandez nagyon próbál bizonyítani, de nem nagyon találja még a helyét.

\- Igen. De úgy hiszem, hogy jó ember. – válaszolta röviden az orosz óriás.

\- Mindenkinek megvan a maga keresztje. – sóhajtotta Sean.

A szegényes körülmények ellenére másnapra Forge el is készült a teleportálóval. Ha teljesen belefeledkezett a munkájába, akár napokig nem aludt, és alig evett valamit. A kúria lakói nem is értették, hogyan képes ennyi idő alatt egy ilyen bonyolult szerkezetet elkészíteni, de a professzor megjegyezte: „Nem véletlenül csapott le rá az amerikai kormány!"

Csendes vasárnap délelőtt volt, míg a professzor és Vészmadár különböző terveket dolgoztak ki az eltűnt fiatal mutánsok megtalálására, Ella, Martin és Peter TV-t néztek a hallban. A lány valamilyen szórakoztató műsort szeretett volna nézni, de Martin egy idő után megunta, és egy hírcsatornára kapcsolt, amin épp egy rendkívüli hírt olvastak be:

\- Most érkezett a jelentés, hogy mutáns terroristák támadták meg a New Hampshire államban lévő szigorúan őrzött állami börtönt, ahol a különösen veszélyes foglyokat tartják fogva, köztük más mutáns terroristákat is. A következő felvételt sikerült a börtönből kapni, mielőtt megszakadt volna a kommunikáció.

A TV-képernyőn ekkor átváltottak a felvételre, ami a börtön főbejárata előtt készült. Több tucatnyi őr feküdt a földön eszméletlenül, majd alig egy tizedmásodperc alatt megjelent valaki, és mielőtt megszakadt volna a felvétel, ezt mondta, egyesen a kamerába:

\- A nevem Higanyszál, és a Mutánsok Testvérisége eljött ide, hogy kiszabadítsa testvéreit a homo sapiens börtönéből! Aki ellenáll, ne számítson kegyelemre!

 _ **A következő fejezetben visszatér a Mutánsok Testvérisége!**_


	4. 39 - A Testvériség visszatérése

**#39 – A Testvériség visszatérése**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élik mindennapjaikat, kipihenve az elmúlt időszakot. Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál. Vészmadár megérkezik Írországból hullafáradtan, és közli, hogy a lányát elrabolták. Kiderült, hogy több mutáns kamaszt raboltak el a Halálosztók Mr. X megbízásából – a fiataloknak azonban nyoma veszett. Az Új Halálosztókat sikerült legyőzni, de a kérdés az, hogy ki vitte el a fiatalokat? Eközben a Testvériség visszatért, hogy kiszabadítsa többi tagját egy szigorúan őrzött börtönből…**_

Martin döbbenten kiáltott fel:

\- Professzor! Ezt látnia kell!

Xavier telepatikusan észlelte az odalenn történt felháborodást, így Vészmadárral megszakították a megbeszélést és hallba mentek. Telepatikusan üzent Forge-nak is, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Nem voltak túl lelkesek a Testvériség visszatérését hallva, főleg Kolosszus:

\- Ez nem jelenthet jót. – sóhajtott Peter. Attól tartott, hogy ismét küzdenie kell. Továbbra se volt harcias lélek.

\- Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy elfajuljon a helyzet! – mondta határozottan a prof. – Azonnal közbe kell avatkoznunk! Ott tartják fogva a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front egykori tagjait is, akik ugyanúgy Magnetó emberei voltak, mint Higanyszál és a Testvériség. Ha kiszabadulnak, együtt bármire képesek lehetnek.

\- Ennyire rossz lenne a helyzet? – kérdezte naivan Ella. Nem ismerte még az Ügynökség történetét, és a múlt szerencsétlen eseményeit.

\- Igen. – folytatta a prof. – Oda kell mennünk haladéktalanul! Forge, készen van a berendezés?

\- Készen. Már be is programoztam a szükséges koordinátákra. – mondta az indián feltaláló, miközben pár gombot megnyomott a teleportálón.

\- Rendben. Ki csatlakozik hozzám? – kérdezte elszántan Xavier.

\- Rám számíthat! – kiáltott fel Fernandez. Martin és Peter bólintottak. Sean közbeszólt:

\- Charles, nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne, ha velünk tartanál. A legutóbbi ismereteink szerint mindegyikük koponyájához telepátia-blokkoló van erősítve, nem tudnál velük szembeszállni. Majd én vezetem őket a helyszínen.

A prof hajlamos volt elfelejtkezni arról, hogy a Föld leghatalmasabb telepatájaként neki is vannak korlátai, és kénytelen volt egyetérteni. Forge megint emlékeztetőt kapott a múltbéli hibájából, hogy ő adta Magnetónak ezeket a telepátia-blokkolókat. Ella ottmaradt velük biztonságban, míg Vészmadár, Kolosszus, Atmoszféra és Fernandez elteleportáltak a börtönhöz.

\- Apropó Fernandez, te nem szeretnél valamilyen kódnevet választani? Mindhármunknak van még az Ügynökség idejéből. – mondta Martin.

\- Nem, eszem ágában sincs! – tiltakozott a férfi.

\- A Dinamó jó név lenne! – nevetett Vészmadár. – Régen volt már, hogy feltöltötted volna magad egy kis energiával!

Alig fél órával korábban a New Hampshire államban lévő börtön bejáratánál a kapuőrök nyugodtan itták délutáni kávéjukat. Az egész Egyesült Államok egyik legszigorúbban őrzött börtöne volt, az elmúlt évtizedekben senki se tudott kiszökni – egészen mostanáig.

Nagyon hirtelen történt minden. Az őrök csak akkor vették észre Higanyszál megérkezését, amikor tíz másodpercébe tellett, hogy kipróbálva az összes lehetséges kombinációt, a kóddal bejusson a biztonsági terembe. Hiába tüzeltek, gond nélkül kikerülte és leütötte őket.

Ezután következett a második felvonás: Piró felgyújtotta az épület keleti szárnyát, hogy káoszt okozzon. Higanyszál pedig elküldte provokatív üzenetét az országos tévécsatornáknak. Apjához hasonlóan ő is szerette a színpadias jeleneteket. A következő percekben sikerült kijuttatniuk az egykori Mutáns Felszabadítási Front tagjait celláikból, és hatástalanítaniuk az őröket.

Nem törődtek az emberi áldozatokkal a börtönben, sőt, Pietro külön örült az „emberiség söpredékének" pusztulásán, ahogy a legveszélyesebb emberi bűnözőket nevezte. Apja szózatai a magasabb erkölcsi rendű mutánsokról mélyen érintették meg fiatal korában, és különösen gyűlölte a közönséges homo sapiens züllödt tagjait.

Az egykori Mutánsok Testvériségéből már csak Higanyszál és Piró maradt meg. A Mutáns Felszabadítási Front, amelyet a háttérből szintén Magnetó irányított, Polaris és Emma Frost kivételével mind börtönben volt. Fred Dukes, a nagy erejű és elmozdíthatatlan „Haspók", a földrengéseket keltő Lavina, és a mozgáskoordinációt befolyásoló Vertigo, aki szédülést keltve volt képes megzavarni ellenfeleit.

Mire Vészmadár és a többiek megérkeztek, az egész épület lángokban állt. Az utolsó pillanatban érkeztek: a börtönből kiszabadult foglyok, az így már öttagú új Mutánsok Testvériség épp távozni készült a helyszínről. A katonaság még nem érkezett meg, a börtönőrök mind eszméletlenül feküdtek.

\- Nem mentek sehova! Felelnetek kell azért, amit Magnetó oldalán tettetek! – kiáltotta Vészmadár.

\- Dehogynem, elmegyünk innen, Mr. Cassidy! – hadarta a gyorsbeszédű Pietro Maximoff. – Mindig kell lennie egy Testvériségnek, akik a mutánsokra vigyáznak.

\- Ti közönséges bűnözők vagytok!

\- Ez csak viszonyítás kérdése. A homo sapiens számára mi terroristák vagyunk – de valójában szabadharcosokként küzdünk fajunk jogaiért! – mondta büszkén Higanyszál.

\- Kár, hogy ezt a mesét elhitette veled az apád. Bolond volt, és bolond vagy te is!

\- Apámról senki se beszélhet így! – kiáltott fel a fiú, és gyorsan az ír férfi felé tartott, hogy pár ütéssel megmutassa, hogy egy Maximoff soha nem hagyja magát.

Vészmadár azonban tapasztalt stratéga volt, és ez az egész csak egy terv volt: feldühíteni a heves férfit, és amikor támad – egy hangos szonikus sikollyal kibillenteni az egyensúlyából. A gyorsaság semmit se ér taktikai tudás nélkül: Higanyszál hatalmasat esett. Sean hamarosan a levegőbe emelkedett, számítva a további támadásra.

Lavina nem habozott, egy rengéshullámot indított Dinamó és Atmoszféra felé, akiknek a lába alól elfogyott a talaj. Haspók és Kolosszus már harmadszorra vívtak ökölcsatát. Egymás hatalmas ütéseit mindketten jól állták – a kövér mutáns elmozdíthatatlan volt a helyéről, az acéltestű orosz azonban alig volt sebezhető.

Piró egy lángcsóvát indított Atmoszféra felé, aki azonban résen volt, és egy levegőbuborékot generált maga körül. Gyorsan közeledett az ellenséges fiatal mutáns felé, és őt is körülvette egy buborékkal.

\- Hogyan tudod a tüzet manipulálni, ha nincs körülötted elég oxigén a levegőben? – kérdezte nevetve Martin. Piró levegő után kezdett el kapkodni, majd hamar eszméletlenül terült el a földön az oxigénhiány miatt.

Higanyszál hamar talpra állt, és nagy sebességgel indult Dinamó ellen. A mexikói férfi nem talált megfelelő ellenfelet: a Testvériségből egy mutáns se bocsájtott ki magából energiát, amit el tudott volna nyelni – kivéve Pirót, de ő már kiesett a küzdelemből. Ilyen esetekre egy zsebkést tartott készenlétben, de hiába, a szélsebes Maximoff-fiúval szemben ez hatástalan volt, túl lassú volt hozzá képest. Pár másodperc alatt több tucatnyi ütést is kapott, hamar ki lett ütve.

Vészmadár eközben Haspók és Kolosszus küzdelmébe avatkozott be. A kövér mutánst szonikus sikolyával próbálta megzavarni, de ez nem volt elég hatásos, mert Kolosszus is ugyanúgy kapott a támadásból. Sean képessége kétélű fegyver volt: sokszor azok is kaptak a fájdalmas hangból, akik a szövetségesei voltak.

Vertigo ekkor avatkozott közbe, eddig csak a megfelelő pillanatra várt: Vészmadár hirtelen szédülni kezdett. Mozgáskoordinációja és térérzéke egyik pillanatról a másikra megszűnt. Megpróbált a földre visszaszállni, de nem sikerült: három méter magasból a földre csapódott, és eszméletet vesztette. A nő ekkor Kolosszust vette célba, aki annyira megzavarodott, hogy Haspók egy hatalmas ütéssel több méter távolságba repítette. Lavina csak erre a pillanatra várt, megnyílt a föld, és betemette az orosz mutánst.

\- Peter! – kiáltott Martin. Az Ügynökség ideje óta jó barátságban voltak, mostanra az egyetlen olyan ember volt, aki abból a csapatból még a kúriában tartózkodott.

\- Vége, Atmoszféra! – nevetett Higanyszál. – Minden társad kiütve, már csak te vagy talpon, de nem sokáig!

\- Nem, ameddig én itt vagyok! Pietro, megfizetsz bűneidért! – jelent meg egy lebegő alak a fejük felett.

\- Lorna! Húgocskám!

 _ **A következő fejezetben: Polaris bosszúja!**_


	5. 40 - Polaris bosszúja

**#40 – Polaris bosszúja**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élték mindennapjaikat, majd Vészmadár lánya utána kutatva összecsaptak az Új Halálosztókkal. Őket sikerült legyőzni, de a kérdés az, hogy ki vitte el a fiatalokat? Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál. Eközben a Testvériség visszatért, hogy kiszabadítsa többi tagját egy szigorúan őrzött börtönből. Már legyőzték a Vészmadár által vezetett csapatot, mikor Polaris a helyszínre érkezett…**_

Lorna Maximoffban egy világ omlott össze fél évvel ezelőtt. Apja, Magnetó, minden eszközt bevetett, hogy megvalósítsa álmát: egy sziget, ahol a mutánsok szabadon és békésen élhetnek. A fiatal nő lelkesen rajongott az ötletért, és mélyen tisztelte apját. Minden vágya volt, hogy végre nyugodt életük legyen együtt: az apja, Pietro bátyja, Wanda húga és ő. Kételkedve vállalta el, hogy vezesse a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front akcióit, elterelve ezzel az X-Ügynökség figyelmét. Amikor pedig kiderült, hogy egy ártatlan, Jean Grey, is áldozatul esett – Higanyszál jóváhagyásával, feldühödött és bátyjára támadt. Magnetó eközben túl óvatlan volt felerősített képességei használatában, és Wanda is meghalt. A fiatal nőnek ez már túl sok volt, nem volt képes feldolgozni: mi sülhetett el balul, mi lett elrontva?

Vannak olyan emberek, akik feltétel nélkül tudnak szeretni és tisztelni – ha pedig egy túl nagy csalódás éri őket, ezek az érzelmek az ellentétükké válnak. Lorna meggyűlölte apját és kudarca fulladt tervét, meggyőződését a magasabb rendű fajról, a homo superior elkerülhetetlen győzelméről a közönséges emberek felett, a magasabb rendű erkölcsöt – mindent. Látta apját távozni a Föld légteréből, rajta nem tölthette ki mérgét. De Pietro, aki mindvégig vakon, sőt, túlbuzgón követte apját, ezzel Jean halálát is okozva, még életben volt. Hónapok óta kereste, hogy bosszút álljon, szerencsére nem volt messze, amikor a hírekből értesült a Testvériség rajtaütéséről.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy bosszút álljak! – ordította dühében. – Te döntöttél Jean Grey meggyilkolásáról, te mindent tudtál apánk terveiről, és nem akadályoztad meg őt!

\- Húgocskám, ne légy meggondolatlan! – próbálta csillapítani Higanyszál.

\- Nem vagyok többé a húgod! Megtagadom a Maximoff nevet, nincs többé semmi közös bennünk! Nem akarok gyilkosok családjának tagja lenni!

\- Wanda egy szerencsétlen áldozat volt…

\- Nem! Ő apánk őrültségének áldozata! És Jean Grey? És mások, akiket megöltetek a tudtom nélkül, a többi járulékos áldozat ebben a beteg hadjáratban, amelyet a felsőbbrendű homo superior érdekében vívtatok? Ezt akarod folytatni?

\- Igen. Tovább kell vinnem apánk örökségét.

\- Akkor osztozz sorsában! – mondta zordan a nő. – Add át neki üdvözletem a túlvilágon!

Polaris nem volt olyan erős, mint apja – de elég félelmetes volt, amikor szabadjára engedte a képességét. A közelben minden fém tárgy rezegni kezdett, majd kimozdultak a helyükről. Csavarok, az eszméletlen őrök fegyverei, majd a börtön főbejáratának hatalmas vasajtaja mind a levegőbe repült, és a Testvériség felé kezdett el zuhanni. A hatalmas vasajtót Haspók felé irányította, aki hiába volt elmozdíthatatlan, mert a több mázsás súlyú tárgy hatalmas ütést vitt be neki. Higanyszál próbálta kikerülni az apró fémdarabokat, amik a levegőben keringtek, de ez egyre nehezebbé vált számára.

A bejárathoz közeli fémkorlátok Vertigo teste köré fonódtak, a szemét is eltakarták, így nem tudta melyik irányba kellene használnia képességét. Lavina hiába keltett rengéshullámokat a földön, amikor Polaris a levegőben lebegett. A férfi hamarosan szintén fémdarabok rabságába került, teljesen tehetetlen volt. Piró épp magához tért, de már késő volt, ő se bírt megmozdulni a köré tekerődő fémsodronyoktól.

\- Látod, Pietro, ennyit ér a nevetséges Testvériséged! – nevetett Lorna.

\- Ne tedd ezt! Még mindent helyrehozhatunk! – kérlelte Pietro.

\- Wandát már semmi se hozhatja vissza! – fakadt ki a nő. – Remélem, a túlvilágon majd legalább te látni fogod még egyszer, te gyilkos!

Már százával keringtek Higanyszál körül az apró fémdarabok. Elfuthatott volna messzire, de nem akarta otthagyni társait. Még nem adta fel, hogy meggyőzze húgát.

Ekkor helikopterek jelentek meg a levegőben, a földön tankok közeledtek – megérkezett a katonaság, eltökélten, hogy megállítsa a Testvériséget. Körbevették a mutánsokat, és feléjük irányították a fegyvereiket. Az égen helikopterek keringtek.

\- Itt Brantner tábornok beszél! – mondta a kihangosított parancsnok az egyik tankról. – Harminc másodpercük van, hogy megadják magukat mindannyian!

Polaris nagyon dühös volt, hogy személyes ügyét szakították félbe. A tankok felé fordult, és fenyegetőn elkiáltotta magát:

\- Ha bárki is beavatkozik, szintén megfizet érte!

Eközben Atmoszféra döbbenten figyelte az eseményeket. Örömmel látta, ahogy a fiatal nő pár perc alatt legyőzte a Testvériséget, de a katonaság megjelenése a helyzet elfajulásával fenyegetett, ha Lorna dühében rájuk támad. Egy mentőötlete támadt: megnyomta a teleportáló gombját, és visszatért az Intézetbe. Nem volt idő habozni, Xavier professzort értesítés nélkül magával hozta a helyszínre.

\- Lorna! – kiáltott fel a prof. Egy pillanat alatt felmérte a helyzetet, Martin emlékképeinek köszönhetően. – Ne légy meggondolatlan!

\- Xavier professzor! – lepődött meg a nő. Váratlanul érte apja riválisának megjelenése, és szerencsére örömmel fogadta. – Maga az első ember, akinek az elmúlt hónapokban örültem!

\- Ezt jó hallani. – mosolyodott el a prof. – Örülök, hogy megakadályoztad az új Testvériség első akcióját, és megmentetted a barátaimat.

Polaris arra számított, hogy a professzor rögtön Higanyszál megöléséről akarja lebeszélni, de tévedett. A rendőrség is többször kérte a neves pszichológus segítségét túszdrámák esetén, amikor a túszejtőkkel kellett tárgyalni. Gyakorlata azt mutatta, hogy először a pozitív tettekre kell koncentrálni, hogy megnyerje a túszejtő szimpátiáját, vagy legalább kizökkentse féktelen dühéből. Ez sikerült is.

\- Wandát senki nem tudta megmenteni! Nem tudtam megmenteni! – fakadt ki könnyekben Lorna.

\- Most nincs megfelelő idő a hibáztatásra. – mondta barátságosan a prof. – Az ajánlatom még mindig érvényes, amit azon a gyászos napon tettem: a kúriában szívesen látlak, ha nincs hová menned. Úgy gondolom, sokat kell beszélgetnünk.

Polaris még mindig sírt, de már leereszkedett a földre, és a levegőben keringő fémdarabok leestek a földre, csak Pietro béklyói maradtak meg. Brantner tábornok meglepődött Xavier váratlan megjelenésén, pár percig habozott, de most ismét megismételte:

\- Adják meg magukat!

A professzor most érezte úgy, hogy a katonasággal kell foglalkoznia, nehogy rájuk támadjanak. Épp sikerült kizökkentenie a fiatal nőt a dühéből, egy közbeavatkozás most nagyon rosszul jött volna. A tábornok az elméjében hallotta a prof hangját, telepatikusan kommunikált vele:

\- Tábornok, örülök, hogy megérkeztek. Barátaimmal megpróbáltuk feltartóztatni a Testvériséget, míg ideérkeznek.

\- Hát… Ezt örömmel hallom. – a tábornok most kommunikált először telepatikusan, ezért kicsit idegenkedett az egész helyzettől, és nem is ilyen mondanivalóra számított.

\- Ez a fiatal nő nagyon sokat segített a helyzet kezelésében. Sajnos pszichológusi segítségemre szorul.

\- Ez most nem érdekes. Nem tudom mi történt, a lényeg, hogy utasítást kaptam minden mutáns letartóztatására, akit helyszínen találok! – váltott keményebb hangnemre Brantner.

\- Megértem. De emlékszik még Howlett századosra, Loganre?

\- Hogy ne emlékeznék? – lepődött meg a tábornok. – Megmentette a csapatom és az én életem még ezer éve, Vietnamban! Teljesen egyedül.

\- Ismerem a történetet. Tudja, tábornok, sok mutáns az embereken szeretne segíteni. Logan megmentette az életét annak idején, mi is ezt próbáltuk tenni az X-Ügynökséggel. Elbuktunk. De ma nem hagyhattuk, hogy a Testvériség szabadon tevékenykedjen, ezért közbe kellett avatkoznunk. Önökért. Mert mi történt volna, ha ők öten a katonaságra támadnak? Hányan haltak volna meg?

\- Igaza van… - sóhajtott a tábornok. – De a parancsom úgy szól, hogy minden itt talált mutánst tartóztassak le.

\- Csak egyet kérek: várjon egy percet, míg a fiatal nő és a barátaim társaságában távozok – utána Öné a Testvériség minden tagja, mind le vannak fogva.

\- Rendben... De csak egy perc!

Ekkor a professzor Lorna felé fordult:

\- Gyere velem és a többiekkel, térjünk vissza a kúriába!

\- De Pietro… azért jöttem, hogy bosszút álljak rajta! – tántorodott el az utolsó pillanatban a nő.

\- A Testvériség többi tagjával együtt börtönbe fog kerülni, és élete végéig ott is marad! Megígérem! Gyilkossággal nem torolhatsz meg gyilkosságot!

\- De ő tehet Jean Grey haláláról is, professzor! Nem gondolja, hogy meg kell fizetnie érte?

A professzor felsóhajtott, és kezeibe temette fejét. Mind a mai napig élénken élt az emlékezetében az a pillanat, amikor egyik legközelebbi tanítványának halálhírét megtudta – épp a Maximoff-testvérek fogságában. Attól tartott, hogy Lorna ismét elveszti a kontrollt, és egy percen belül nem tudnak távozni. Mivel a nő is fel volt szerelve a telepátia-blokkolóval, nem tudta telepatikus képességét se bevetni, hogy lenyugtassa. Ekkor Martin avatkozott közbe:

\- Mindannyiunknak fáj Jean halála. Megértem, hogy mennyire fáj neked húgod elvesztése. De nem élhetünk csupán a bosszúért – egyet tehetünk mindössze: megakadályozni további ártatlanok halálát. És ezt csak úgy érhetjük el, hogy a Testvériség börtönbe kerül. Ha megölöd a bátyád, akkor tüzet nyitnak ránk a katonák, és vérontás lesz.

\- Nem akarok több vérontást. Nem akarok több halált – csak a bátyámét! – mondta zokogva Lorna.

\- Elég! – emelte fel a hangját Xavier. Úgy érezte, nincs más választása, és kifutnak az időből. A tábornok elkezdett visszaszámlálni: 15… 14… – Ha ölni akarsz, ölj meg engem! Én buktam el az Ügynökséggel, én nem tudtam apád megakadályozni az ámokfutásában, azaz húgod halálában. Enyém a felelősség.

\- De professzor… - lepődött meg a nő. – Nem maga a hibás! Én vezettem a Mutáns Felszabadítási Frontot, az én felelősségem…

\- Mindenkinek megvan a maga felelőssége. Tarts velük, és segítek túljutni ezen a lelki válságodon!

Polaris nem tudott tovább ellenkezni. A többiek eszméletlen testével együtt visszateleportáltak az utolsó pillanatban a kúriába, a mozgásképtelen Testvériséget a katonaság gondjaira bízva.

 _ **A következő fejezetben: egy apacs kérése!**_


	6. 41 - Egy apacs kérése

**#41 – Egy apacs kérése**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élték mindennapjaikat, majd Vészmadár lánya utána kutatva összecsaptak az Új Halálosztókkal. Őket sikerült legyőzni, de a kérdés az, hogy ki vitte el a fiatalokat? Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál. A Testvériség visszatért, és legyőzte a Vészmadár vezette csapatot. A teljes kudarcot Polaris megjelenése akadályozta meg, aki könnyedén legyűrte bátyja csapatát. Xavier professzor meggyőzte a lelki összeomlás szélén álló nőt, hogy hagyjon fel a bosszúval, és jöjjön az Intézetbe.**_

Lorna egy csendes szobát kapott, és a professzor megkezdte a terápiát. Lassan haladt, mert a fiatal nőt nagyon megviselte húga halála és apja tettei, egy egész világ dőlt benne össze. A professzor azonban nem véletlenül volt a világ egyik legjobb pszichológusa, sokkal rosszabb esetei is voltak már, amelyeket sikeresen oldott meg.

Forge távozott a kúriából. Teljesen paranoiás volt, hogy a rendőrség nyilvánvalóan itt is fogja keresni, és nem akarta bajba keverni Xaviert. Nem tudták visszatartani, mintha valami más lett volt a távozásának oka, de nem tudták kiszedni belőle.

Ella sok vidámságot vitt a hétköznapokba, a norvég lányban úgy látszik nem hagyott túl mély nyomot az elrablása. Nem szeretette az árvaházat, ahonnan elvitték, de vissza kellett térnie: hiába múlt el már 18 éves, még egy éve hátra volt az érettségiig. Nem volt más választása: miután helyre jött teljesen az egészségügyi állapota, a professzor elvitte Washingtonba a norvég nagykövetséghez, hogy hazatérhessen.

A professzor egy taxit hívott, és a közeli repülőtéren felszálltak egy Washingtonba tartó gépre. A fiatal lánnyal útközben telepatikusan beszélgetett:

\- Mikor jöttél rá arra, hogy mutáns vagy?

\- 16 éves voltam. Egyik napról a másikra megváltozott a szemszínem. De nem ez volt az egyetlen jel. Az iskolában mindent gond nélkül meg tudtam jegyezni, soha többé nem kellett tanulással időt töltenem!

\- Fotografikus memória? Viszonylag gyakran fordul elő mutánsoknál, más képességekkel együtt, mint mondjuk a telepátia.

\- Nem… biztosan nem vagyok telepata, pedig jó lenne! – nevetett a lány. – Pedig mennyi mindent megtudhatnék így…

\- Ella, tudod, hogy nem túl etikus mások gondolatait fürkészni.

\- Tudom, tudom… De ettől még kíváncsi vagyok.

\- Van más képességed is?

\- Hát… a szerencsém! Egyedül nekem sikerült megszöknöm, és pont arra mentem, hogy maga rámtaláljon! Jobb kezekbe nem is kerülhettem volna.

\- Ez kissé hihetetlenül hangzik. – mosolygott a prof. – Nem találkoztam még olyannal, akinek a szerencse lenne a mutáns adománya. De majd meglátjuk, hogyan fogadnak minket a követségen!

Alig fél órával azután, miután a professzor és Ella távoztak, megszólalt a kúria riasztóberendezése: behatolót észleltek a birtokon. Mindenki a hallban gyűlt össze.

\- Ki a fene lehet ez? – kérdezte Sean.

\- Remélem, nem a katonaság… - reménykedett Martin.

\- És ha ők azok? Nem számít, megvédjük magunkat! – mondta határozottan Fernandez.

Vészmadár tett egy felderítő kört a birtok felett, de nem látott senkit.

\- A fák eltakarhatták előlem, ha csak pár behatoló van, de szerencsére nagyon csapatnak, katonaságnak, nincs nyoma.

\- Nem lehet, hogy csak vaklárma volt? – kérdezte Kolosszus.

Ekkor valami megszólalt a háta mögött:

\- Hol van Xavier?

Egy nagy termetű indián férfi állt a hallban. Olyan nesztelenül osont be, hogy senki se hallotta meg. Az apacs törzs ősi viselete volt rajta, kezében egy hatalmas kés.

\- Ki vagy te? Mit akarsz tőlünk? – kérdezte fenyegetően Polaris. Még meg se kapta a választ, a férfi kezéből kirepült a kés, és a hall szemközti falába szúródott.

\- Békés szándékkal jöttem. Hol van Xavier? – kérdezte ismét, de már türelmetlenül, az indián.

\- És ugyan miért keresed? - kérdezte Vészmadár.

\- Az apám hívatta.

\- És ki az apád, hogy csak úgy hívathatja Charles Xaviert?

\- És mit akarna egy indián a proftól? Ez egy átverés! - mondta Atmoszféra.

\- Egyetértek! Biztos Mr. X küldte! – kiáltott Fernandez.

Az ismeretlen azonban már elszánta magát, hogy átkutatja az épületet:

\- Xavierért jöttem, nélküle nem megyek sehova! Nem tudom, ti kik vagytok, de nem is érdekel, én nem távozok üres kézzel!

A behatoló elővette egy másik kését, és elindult egyedül az ügynökökkel szemben.

\- Ennyit a diplomáciáról! – sóhajtott Sean.

Kolosszus hiába volt nagy és erős, a behatoló könnyen kijátszotta, elugrott az orosz mutáns ütései elől. Fernandez nem sokra ment a képessége nélkül, mert nem volt feltöltődve. Ilyenkor jutott eszébe, hogy Allison ezért is hiányzik neki annyira: mindig feltöltötte energiával, és csak úgy volt igazán Dinamó, csak úgy volt igazán hasznos bárkinek is. A gondolatai elkalandoztak, így nem tudott eléggé koncentrálni, az indián könnyen kiütötte. Polaris mágnesesen a második kését is elvette tőle, és felé irányította. De nem volt elég gyors, a férfi könnyedén kerülte ki az ellene fordított fegyverét. Sikerült kijutnia a hallból, és az egyik folyosón indult el.

\- Gyorsabban fut, mint bármelyikünk! Atmoszféra kerülj elébe a másik folyosón, majd mi üldözzük! – utasította Sean. Dühös volt, mert nem használhatták ki a képességeiket eléggé, ugyanis nem akartak kárt tenni a berendezésben – a hazai terep ugyanakkor nekik kedvezett.

Martin elindult, és várta, hogy a többiek a csapdájába kergessék a behatolót. Hamarosan meg is jelent a férfi, de a láthatatlan mutáns előtt lelassított, majd váratlanul rátámadt. Atmoszféra meglepődött, hogy nem tudott láthatatlan maradni az indián érzékszervei számára. De a levegőbuborék már bezáródott körülötte, így csapdába esett. A behatoló kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni, hogy megtalálja Xaviert.

\- Ne! Ne! Ez nem lehet! Apám látni akarta! – rimánkodott.

A kúria lakói utolérték, és körülvették. Hagyta, hogy Kolosszus lefogja. Vészmadár faggatta ki:

\- Szóval, ki vagy te? Mit keresel itt? Miért kell neked a professzor? Ki küldött ide?

\- Ajánlom, hogy az igazat mondd! Különben… - fenyegette Polaris. Továbbra is nagyon feszült volt, nehezen tudta kezelni dühkitöréseit.

\- Lorna, erre nem lesz szükség! – csitította Peter.

\- Valóban, meg van ijedve. – állapította meg Sean.

\- Nem csodálom, én is megijednék egy ilyen társaságtól! – nevetett Martin.

\- Nem tőled félek idegen. Az apám John Proudstar, a sziú törzs törzsfőnöke. Családom több generáció óta vezeti törzsünket. Harcos törzsfőnökünk erősebb, gyorsabb és kitartóbb minden más embernél, érzékszervei kifinomultabbak.

\- Talán mutánsok?

\- Apám szerint Xavier így nevezte őt, igen. Apáról fiúra öröklődik ez, így én is örököltem apám képességeit. De attól tartok, nem sok hasznára lehetek népemnek.

\- Miért?

\- Egy hatalmas veszedelem fenyeget minket. Apám haldoklik, és arra kért, hogy menjek el Xavierhez, és kérjem a segítségét.

\- Mit is mondtál? John Proudstar fia vagy? Viharmadár fia? – kapta fel a fejét Sean.

\- Igen. Apám törzsi neve Viharmadár, és ezen a néven ismerték Xaviernél is.

\- Akkor megyünk! Apád mellett én is Xavier tanítványa voltam. Jó lesz látni az öreg harcost.

Polaris szkeptikus volt, és tiltakozott. Tudta, hogy Magnetó és Xavier közös tanítványai közül többen apja hívei lettek, és félt, hogy Viharmadár is közéjük tartozik. A mostanra magához térő Dinamó dühös volt, és nem szavazott bizalmat. Atmoszféra habozott, félt Mr. X trükkjeitől – eszébe jutott keserves rabsága. Kolosszus ritkán szólalt meg, de úgy érezte, meg kell támogatnia Vészmadár döntését:

\- A professzor mindig mondta, hogy az erőnket felelősségteljesen kell használni. Egy másik mutáns, Xavier és Sean barátja, a segítségünk kérte. Nincs jogunk visszautasítani a kérését!

\- Apám és törzsem is nagyon hálás lenne segítségetekért. Kipusztulás fenyeget minket, olyan ellenség, amely ellen én hiába küzdenék. Segítsetek, különben mindennek vége! – mondta kétségbeesetten az indián. – Én, James Proudstar, Hadiösvény, mindent megadok, csak segítsetek!

 _ **A következő fejezetben: szellemjárás!**_


	7. 42 - Szellemjárás

**#42 – Szellemjárás**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élték mindennapjaikat, majd Vészmadár lánya utána kutatva összecsaptak az Új Halálosztókkal. Őket sikerült legyőzni, de a kérdés az, hogy ki vitte el a fiatalokat? Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál. A Testvériség visszatért, de Polaris segítségével a rács mögé lettek juttatva. Xavier professzor meggyőzte a lelki összeomlás szélén álló Lornát, hogy hagyjon fel a bosszúval, és jöjjön az Intézetbe. Míg a professzor Ellával a norvég nagykövetségre tartott, egy apacs indián érkezett a Xavier-kúriába, hogy a professzor segítségét kérje: helyette a kúriában lakók ajánlották fel a segítségüket.**_

Hamarosan elteleportált a csapat, hogy egy segítsék a bajba jutott indiánokat: Vészmadár, Atmoszféra, Polaris és Kolosszus. Fernandez úgy döntött, hogy inkább a kúriában marad. Pontosan az apacs törzs központjának közepébe érkeztek, ahol a törzsfőnök sátra állt.

\- Kérlek, csak a vezetőtök jöjjön be velem. – mondta Hadiösvény, majd Vészmadárral beléptek a sátorba.

Egy 50 év körüli férfi feküdt az egyik ágyon, mellette asszonyok vigyáztak rá. Sápadt volt, látszódott, hogy alig jár hálni belé a lélek.

\- Fiam… - szólt elhaló hangon.

\- Apám! Xavier nem volt elérhető, de elhoztam barátait, hogy segítsenek.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy már bármit is lehetne tenni… Gyere közelebb, idegen.

Vészmadár odalépett az ágyhoz, a törzsfőnök csak ekkor ismerte fel:

\- Sean, öreg barátom!

\- Ne félj, John. Itt vagyunk, és segítünk, amiben tudunk!

\- Olyan rég volt… hogy találkoztunk. Alig ismertelek fel. – a halkan beszélő Viharmadár néha félbeszakította beszédét, hogy pihenjen. Még a beszéd is fárasztotta, de most úgy érezte, fel kell idéznie régi emlékeit.

\- Charles Xavier mentett meg több, mint 30 éve, és vitt magával az Intézetbe. Ott értem felnőtt férfivé a kezei alatt. Apám helyett apám volt. Harcos lettem, ahogy a törzsfőnök apám is, de Magnus Maximoff képzett igazán veszélyessé. Szép idők voltak. Atyám halála után tértem vissza törzsemhez fájó szívvel. Nagyon hiányoztatok! – mondta, majd köhögni kezdett. Az asszonyok pihenésre intették, de folytatta: - Vigyáztam a törzsemre. Nem nagyon voltak fenyegetések, bajok, amikor harcolnom kellett volna. De most olyan veszedelemmel állunk szembe, amivel egy ősömnek se kellett.

\- Mi ez a veszedelem?

\- Szellemek. Szellemek a környéken. Megtámadják állatainkat, gyermekeinket, asszonyainkat. Már felnőtt férfiakat is. Nem látjuk kik ők. Nem tudjuk, mit akarnak. Az apacs törzsi hagyomány szerint a halott ősök szellemei kísértenek. Bosszút akarnak állni valamin!

Vészmadár kicsit szkeptikusan fogadta ezt a történetet. De mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a beteg férfi folytatta:

\- Tudom, mire gondolsz, Sean. Xavier professzor sok mindenre megtanított. Mindig azt mondta, sose higgyek a babonának. Ezek a szellemek valójában mutánsok lehetnek.

\- Mifelé mutánsok?

\- Nem tudom. Gyorsan jönnek, nyom nélkül eltűnnek. Túlélő eddig nem maradt élve, aki találkozott velük. Csak én, de már én is a halálomon vagyok.

A sátorból kilépve Sean beszámolt a történésékről.

\- Mit teszünk? – kérdezte Atmoszféra.

\- Este őrt állunk a tábor körül, párosával. Atmoszféra és Polaris északról, Kolosszus és én délről.

\- Veletek tartok. – mondta Hadiösvény.

\- Aztán vigyázz, mert még a végén úgy jársz, mint az öreged! Jobb, ha a helyeden maradsz, öcskös! – szólt vissza Polaris.

\- Több tiszteletet! – válaszolt nyugodtan a fiatal indián. – Nem hagyhatom magára a törzsem. Ha ma meg kell halnom, állok elébe, de nem nézhetem tétlenül, hogy minden elpusztul, ami fontos számomra.

\- Látom, megvan benned a küzdőszellem. Apád fia vagy! – jegyezte meg Sean. - Kolosszussal tartasz, én egyedül leszek a tábor közepén. Ha valaki lát valamit, szóljon rádión, és odamegyek! Kerül, amibe kerül, de kiderítjük mi történt!

Lassan leszállt az éj. A párosok kémlelték a távoli, végeláthatatlan pusztát. Csak a szél süvített, de semmi mozgás nem hallatszódott vagy látszódott.

Hadiösvény és Kolosszus csendben várták a szellemeket. James törte meg a csendet:

\- Szeretsz küzdeni?

\- Nem.

\- Pedig nagy erőd lehet.

\- Az erőért nagy árat kell fizetnünk. – mondta Peter, majd elhallgatott.

Polaris és Atmoszféra sokkal nyugtalanabbul várakozott.

\- Nem bírom ezt a tétlenséget! – csattant fel Lorna.

\- Én se. Várunk valamire, amiről azt se tudjuk hogy néz ki, mit csinál, hogyan csinálja. Ez kicsit aggasztó. – jelentette ki Martin.

\- Csak nem félsz? – mosolyodott el a nő.

\- Jobb félni, mint megijedni.

\- Mondják a gyávák.

\- Miért, te sose félsz?

\- Nem szoktam. Sokkal többet láttam a világról és sokkal többet küzdöttem, mint ahogy ezt te valaha is gondolnád.

\- Lehet.

\- Nem csak lehet, biztos is. Martin, te miért vagy még itt? Neked is lehetőséged lett volna hazamenni, akárcsak Kolosszusnak, miután elbukott az Ügynökség.

\- Mert szeretnék más mutánsokon segíteni.

\- Ugyan hogy? Hogy láthatatlanná teszed őket, miközben menekülnek az emberek elől, akik megtámadják őket? Ha egyszer megtámadnak minket az emberek, és életünkért kell majd küzdenünk, mit oldhatunk meg erő nélkül?

\- Ne légy nevetséges, Lorna. Most pont úgy beszélsz, mint apád tette!

\- Ne hasonlíts össze azzal a szörnyeteggel! – kiáltott fel Polaris. A régi berögződések még éltek benne, a közönséges emberekkel szemben továbbra is nagyon gyanakvó volt.

\- Az emberek számára mi vagyunk a veszély. Meg kell mutatnunk, nem mi vagyunk azok, akik fenyegetést jelentenek számukra. A veszélyt a Testvériség jelenti, de ők végre teljes létszámban rács mögött ülnek.

\- Igazad lehet…

Elhallgattak. Egy fél órával később a puszta felől hangok hallatszódtak. Suttogás. Mintha ezernyi szellemi suttogott volna.

\- Rossz előérzetem van… - jegyezte meg Atmoszféra.

\- Vigyázz! – kiáltott Polaris, és félrelökte Martint. Egy szellem támadt rájuk. Polaris próbált egy mágneses pajzsot generálni maguk köré, de szellemre ez semmilyen hatással nem volt, nem tudta visszatartani.

\- Vészmadár, Kolosszus, siessetek! Itt vannak a szellemek! – ordított kétségbeesetten Martin.

\- Itt is ittvannak! – szólt vissza Vészmadár a rádión. – Kolosszus nem ad életjelet magáról. Feléjük tartok!

Sean, miközben menekült egy szellem elől, elővette távcsövét, és Kolosszus és Hadiösvény irányába nézett. Döbbenten vette észre, hogy a két mutáns a semmit ütlegeli.

\- Kolosszus! Atmoszféra! Ezek csak illúziók. – üzent nekik rádión. Martin nyugodtan várta, míg eléri egy szellem, hátha nem történik semmi baja. Azonban hihetetlen fájdalmat érzett, összerogyott, majd üvölteni kezdett a fájdalomtól.

\- Nem! – ordított Polaris, miközben fémdarabokat keringetett maga körül, de ezzel csak megakadályozni tudta, hogy a közelébe férkőzzenek, legyűrni nem tudta őket.

„Valami nem stimmel" – gondolta Sean. „A szellemeket csak azok látják, akik épp küzdenek velük. Tehát ez csak illúzió! De akkor hogyan fájhat ennyire Atmoszférának a sebesülés? Várjunk csak, hiszen ez is csak egy telepatikus trükk, elhiheti vele, hogy fáj mindene!" Ekkor őt is utolérte egy szellem. A szellem földöntúli hangon nevetni kezdett, majd megszólalt:

\- Adjátok át Xaviernek az üdvözletem, a pokolban!

\- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte Sean.

A szellem nem válaszolt. Vészmadár erre a pillanatra várt, hogy végre szemtől szembe legyen az ellenféllel: minden erejével, a lehető legerősebb szonikus sikollyal támadott. A táborban mindenki felébredt az iszonytató zajra. A korábbi tapasztalatai alapján tudta, hogy a sikolya képes a telepatákat is megzavarni. A módszer bevált, alig pár másodperc múlva a tucatnyi szellemből csak egyetlen egy maradt, és ez a szellem is kezdett egyre inkább emberi alakot felvenni. Kolosszus és Hadiösvény, valamint Polaris és Atmoszféra közeléből eltűntek az illúziók. Vészmadár még egyet sikoltott, a szellem ismét felkiáltott fájdalmában, majd menekülni kezdett a puszta irányába. Olyan sebességgel haladt, hogy pillanatok alatt nyomát tévesztették…

Hamarosan a tábor közepén találkoztak a párosok.

\- Mi történhetett? – kérdezte a fiatal indián.

\- Egy nagyon erős és veszélyes mutáns volt az ellenfelünk. – magyarázta Sean. – Telepatikusan elhitette velünk, hogy szellemekkel küzdünk, illúziót generált. Elhitette velünk a fájdalmunkat is, még úgy is, hogy több tucat méternyi távolságba voltunk tőle. A sok szellem közül helyett valójában tehát csak egy szellem volt. Úgy öl, hogy valamilyen mérgező anyaggal fertőzi meg áldozatait. Arra nem számított, hogy a szonikus sikolyom túlságosan meg tudta zavarni, és elmenekült.

\- Nekem gyanús ez… Attól tartok, látni fogjuk még valamikor. – mondta szkeptikusan Martin. Mr. X kezét sejtette az ügyben.

A csapat a törzsfőnök sátrához igyekezett, hogy a jó hírt elvigyék Viharmadárnak. De mire odaértek, már legyűrte a szervezetét a mérgezés, és meghalt.

\- Apám halálával én lettem a törzs új vezetője. – mondta fájdalommal teli, de mégis büszke hangon Hadiösvény. – Örökre hálás leszek a segítségeteknek, kérhettek bármit. Ha bármikor szükségetek van rám, csak szóljatok!

 _ **A következő fejezetben: újjászületés!**_


	8. 43 - A hamvaiból feltámadó Főnix

**#43 – A hamvaiból újjászülető Főnix**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élték mindennapjaikat, majd Vészmadár lánya utána kutatva összecsaptak az Új Halálosztókkal. Őket sikerült legyőzni, de a kérdés az, hogy ki vitte el a fiatalokat? Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál. A Testvériség visszatért, de Polaris segítségével a rács mögé lettek juttatva. Xavier professzor meggyőzte a lelki összeomlás szélén álló Lornát, hogy hagyjon fel a bosszúval, és jöjjön az Intézetbe. Míg a professzor Ellával a norvég nagykövetségre tartott, egy apacs indián érkezett a Xavier-kúriába, hogy a professzor segítségét kérje: helyette a kúriában lakók ajánlották fel a segítségüket. Egy ismeretlen mutánst győztek le, akinek sikerült megölnie Viharmadárt, Xavier és Magnetó egykori tanítványát.**_

Eredménytelenül tért vissza Xavier professzor és Ella a norvég nagykövetségről. A lányt addig eltűntként kezelték, de a követség munkatársai időt kértek, mire a visszautazása elintézhető lesz. A prof kicsit csodálkozott, de gyanakvása hamar elszállt. Valami miatt nem is bánta, hogy a fiatal vendége marad a kúriában. A régi időkre emlékeztette, amikor a kamaszok vidámságától volt hangos a kúria. Mikor aznap este álomra hajtotta fejét, végre úgy érezte, hogy minden rendbe fog jönni.

Másnap reggel felkelt, megreggelizett, és a dolgozószobájában régi aktákat tanulmányozott egykori pácienseiről és a kúria volt lakóról. Jean Grey mappája került a kezébe. Ő volt a legkedvesebb tanítványa, egyik legközelebbi bizalmasa – és benne volt az egyik legnagyobb potenciál. Mesteréhez hasonlóan pszichológusnak készült, és talán még nála is erősebb telepata lehetett volna belőle, ha azon a balszerencsés napon nem hal meg. Hiába a Raven nevű alakváltó húzta meg a ravaszt, a prof magát hibáztatta az esetért.

Hirtelen Jean mappája kirepült a kezéből, és a földön landolt. Egy hang szólalt meg a háta mögött:

\- Charles… miért öltél meg engem?

A professzor döbbenten fordult meg, és Jean Grey-t látta lebegni az ablak túloldalán. A vörös hajú lány egész teste vörösen izzott.

\- Jean? Hogy lehetséges ez! Hiszen meghaltál!

\- Jean Grey, Anima, meghalt. Nincs már többé. Én Főnixként feltámadtam hamvaimból, és most eljöttem bosszút állni halálom miatt!

Egy tűzcsóvát bocsájtott ki kezei közül, és a prof ablaka felé irányította. A falat könnyedén egy telekinetikus lökéshullámmal megbontotta, és bejutott a dolgozószobába.

\- Ne tedd ezt! Nem hiheted azt, hogy én húztam meg a ravaszt! – tiltakozott Xavier. Nem kapott választ, így jobbnak látta, ha telepatikusan a kúria lakóinak segítségét kéri.

Vészmadár érkezett elsőként, süvöltve. Minden esetben meg tudta zavarni sikolyával a telepatákat, de ez most nem volt elég. Főnix nem habozott, és pár apró mozdulattal, összeszorította telekinetikusan a férfi torkát, hogy ne tudjon hangot kiadni rajta.

\- Ne tedd ezt, még megölöd! – kiáltott a prof.

\- Előbb megölök mindenkit, látni akarom, ahogy szenvedsz! Aztán végzek veled is!

Épp az utolsó pillanatban érkezett Atmoszféra, és egy levegőbuborékkal körülzárta a vöröslő lányt. A csökkenő oxigén lassan megfékezte a lángokat, és Főnix kapkodni kezdte a levegőt. De hirtelen egy hatalmas telekinetikus lökéshullámmal szétszakította a levegőbuborékot, és kiszabadult. Teljes erejű telepatikus támadást indított Martin ellen, aki felordított fájdalmában. A prof azonban résen volt, és a védelmére sietett.

Sean újra kapott levegőt, de a hangszálai teljesen összeroncsolódtak, és nem tudott egy hangot se kiadni magából. Atmoszféra agyhalottan feküdt a földön, Xavier már túl későn avatkozott közbe. Hamarosan megérkeztek a többiek is, de Ellát azonnal elhamvasztotta egy hatalmas lángcsóva, még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna.

Főnix kétfrontos küzdelmet vívott. Az asztrálsíkon, a telepátia világában, a professzorral. A valóságban pedig egykori ügynöktársa, Kolosszus, támadásait védte ki. Eddig még egy mutánsról se tudott a prof, aki mindkettőre képes lett volna, mert aki az asztrálsíkon küzd, közbe a teste pihen, és mozdulatlan.

Az orosz óriás teljes erővel küzdött Főnix ellen. Nem volt más választása, meg kellett védenie a professzort és barátait. A legnagyobb ütései is teljesen hatástalannak tűntek, és a lángoló lány pedig még az ő acéltestét is túlhevítette. Amikor egy telekinetikus lökéssel Fernandez felé lökte, a férfi a forró acéltól sérüléseket szenvedett.

De Dinamót kemény fából faragták, ettől még nem esett ki a küzdelemből. Végre egy kis energiát kaphatott, így Főnixhez közeledett. A tűzcsóvákat azonban magába szívta, bármilyen fájdalmas is volt ez számára.

\- Milyen érdekes, téged nem tudtalak így széthamvasztani! – mondta Jean, majd hozzátette: - Majd meglátjuk, meddig bírod.

Egyre hatalmasabb és hatalmasabb lángcsóvákat kellett magában szívnia a mexikói mutánsnak. A teste elkezdett feketedetni, és szépen lassan teljesen megszenesedett. Egy mozdulattal pedig Főnix szétzúzta a szénné vált Dinamót.

\- Ő volt az utolsó áldozat! – kiáltott Polaris, és akcióba lendült. A kúria acélgerendáit kitépte az épületből, és a lángoló ellenfél felé irányította.

\- Nahát, Magnetó lánya! – nevetett Főnix. – Veled külön öröm lesz végezni!

Lorna teljesen tehetetlen volt, mert Jean hihetetlen tűzereje minden fémet még azelőtt meg tudott olvasztani, mielőtt a közelébe értek volna. Semmi se fogott rajta, és pillanatok múlva Polaris atomjai hullott. Ő volt az utolsó, aki a valóságban szembe tudott vele szállni.

Már csak a professzor és a néma Vészmadár volt életben. Az asztrálsíkon kétségbeesett küzdelmet vívott egykori tanítványával.

\- Jól sejtettem, hogy egyszer még engem még túl fogsz szárnyalni telepatikus képességeddel. – mondta.

\- Valóban! Én vagyok a világ legerősebb telepatája. – válaszolta magabiztosan Jean. – Sőt, én vagyok a világ legerősebb mutánsa, én vagyok a világ legerősebb élőlénye!

\- Nem szabad így cselekedned! Egy ekkora erő hatalmas felelősséggel jár! Nem szabad a bosszúnak élnek, és hagynod, hogy a képességed uraljon téged!

\- Nem tanítottál meg engem mindenre… Mindvégig visszafogtál, nehogy a képességeim teljesen felszínre törjenek!

\- Nem… ez nem igaz! Te fogtad vissza mindig saját magad! Nézd meg, most mekkora pusztítást végeztél!

Jean egy pillanatra körülnézett. A kúria romokban hevert, egykori lakói mind halottak voltak. Egyedül Vészmadár próbált lábra állni, és hangot kiadni magából – sikertelenül. Főnix mintha egy kicsit megzavarodott volna, de folytatta:

\- Ez mind a te hibád, Charles! Nem voltál elég óvatos, még azelőtt meg kellett volna állítanod Magnetót, mielőtt még elfajultak volna az események… Hányan fognak még a te baklövéseid miatt meghalni?

\- Jean, ez nem ilyen egyszerű! Meg kell hallgatnod!

\- Nem, már elegem van! – kiáltott a lángoló lány, és egy végső, hatalmas tűzcsóvát indított egykori mestere felé…

Eközben valahol egészen máshol, egy férfi kétségbeesett kiáltása hallatszódott. Senki sem hallotta rimánkodását, hogy engedjék szabadon. Hason fekve volt odakötözve ágyára, és nem bírt megmozdulni. A szobában sötét volt, a közeli folyosóról alig szűrődött be valami fény. Az egyik sarokban, a férfi tudomása nélkül, egy kamera volt elhelyezve.

Az épület felsőbb szintjén egy monitoron keresztül egy középkorú férfi és egy fiatal nő figyelte a kétségbeesett férfit, mindketten fekete ruhába voltak öltözve. A férfi vidáman nézte az élő közvetítést, jól szórakozott:

\- Vallja be, kedves Anne, hogy maga is élvezi!

A nő végigsimította kezét hosszú haján, majd felsóhajtott:

\- Nem értem, mi ebben a jó! Semmi örömömet nem lelem Warren Worthington szenvedésében.

\- Ez ennél sokkal összetettebb kérdés. Önként fogadta el kinyújtott jobb kezem, önként jött ide. Önként vállalta, hogy megszabadul egyetlen szárnyától. Ő is tudta, hogy örökké nem maradhat így.

\- De mi értelme lenne létezésének, ha már nem mutáns többé?

\- Drága, Anne… - nevetett a férfi. – Warren sokkal több, mint csupán egy szárnyas milliárdos playboy. Mindhárom jellemzőjét elvesztette: szárnya nincs többé, vagyonát elvesztette, és szívét összetörte egy félvér japán lány. Mindenkiben sokkal több rejlik, mint amit a látszat mutat. A lényeg csupán az, hogy mindenkiben felszabadítsuk a mélyen rejtőző potenciált!

\- És ez hogyan lehetséges?

\- Át kell menni a tisztítótűzön!

 _ **A következő fejezetben: acélszív!**_


	9. 44 - Acélszív

**#44 – Acélszív**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élték mindennapjaikat, majd Vészmadár lánya utána kutatva összecsaptak az Új Halálosztókkal. Őket sikerült legyőzni, de a kérdés az, hogy ki vitte el a fiatalokat? Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál, és egy ismeretlen helyre viszi. A Testvériség visszatért, de Polaris segítségével a rács mögé lettek juttatva. Xavier professzor meggyőzte a lelki összeomlás szélén álló Lornát, hogy jöjjön az Intézetbe. Ezután váratlanul visszatért Jean Grey, hogy bosszút álljon a halálán…**_

Peter Rasputin otthon ébredt fel. Otthon, Szibériában. Először meglepődött, hogy miért nem a Xavier-kúriában van, de ezt rögtön el is felejtette, amikor húga berohant a szobájába.

\- Illyana! Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte nevetve Peter. – Nem az iskolában lenne a helyed?

A szőke, 14 éves lány odarohant bátyjához, és megölelte. Kimentek reggelizni, szüleik már várták őket. Az őszülő hajszálaik emlékezették a fiatal férfit, hogy lassan egyedül csak rá fog hárulni a teher, hogy eltartsa családját. Húga se tudott mindig iskolába menni, otthon kellett besegítenie anyjának.

Kemény az élet az orosz Szibériában. A téli fagyok nagyon kemények, nyáron kevés az idő, amely a földművelésre alkalmas. A Rasputin-család azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik az egykori Lenin-termelőszövetkezet területén továbbra is kitartottak. A kommunista vezetés a szűz földek feltörésével egyre északabbra akart újabb és újabb területeket bevonni a mezőgazdaságba. Ez a TSZ azonban nem volt már valójában alkalmas, és miután megszűnt a tervutasításos gazdaság, aki tehette, délebbre költözött. De Peter apja makacs ember volt, és nem volt hajlandó távozni. Az öregedő családfő azonban már alig volt képes eltartani a családot.

Dolgos nap várt a Rasputinékra, eljött a betakarítás ideje. Mindenki egész nap kinn dolgozott a földeken, nagyon elfáradtak. Peter a fiatalkorán gondolkozott. 15 évesen otthagyta az iskolát, hogy szüleinek segítsen a munkában. Nem volt más választása, sose lehetett volna festő, nem lett volna esélye kitörni ebből a rideg világból. Az álma az volt, hogy annyi pénzt gyűjtsön össze, amennyivel Moszkváig eljutna, ott pedig utcai festésből élhetne. A képzőművészeti egyetem azonban olyan álom volt, amibe nem is mert belegondolni.

Peter gondolatai elkalandoztak. Észrevette a szomszéd lányt, akivel néha kettesben szokott az erdőben sétálgatni. Ideje lenne már a házasságnak és a családalapításnak, de a gyerekek csak újabb éhes szájat jelentenének. Hogyan lehet megélni egyáltalán ilyen körülmények között?

\- Vigyázat, elszabadult a traktorom! – kiáltott a szomszéd birtok tulajdonosa.

A traktor nagy sebességgel indult neki a lejtőn. Illyana krumplit szedett, közben zenét hallgatott. Több éves spórolás után ez az öreg, használt MP3 lejátszó volt az, amit évek óta először ajándékba kapott. Nem hallotta, hogy mi közeledik.

\- Illyana! – ordított Peter, és húga felé rohant. De más késő volt, nem ért oda időben, a szőke lányon könnyedén átgázolt a traktor. – Húgocskám, húgocskám!

A lány halott volt. A fiatal férfi a karjaiban tartotta a holttestet, és sírt. Ekkor ért oda a szomszéd, akié az elszabadult járgány volt.

\- Bolond lány… Nem lett volna szabad zenét hallgatnia. – sóhajtott.

\- Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan! – kiáltott fel Peter. Egész életében végtelenül nyugodt és békés ember volt, de most minden fájdalma, dühe kiszabadult belőle. A szegénység, az örökké csak álomnak megmaradó művészi életpálya, most pedig húga halála. Mintha valami más lett volna hirtelen, mintha valami megváltozott volna.

Mire feleszmélt, a szomszéd már halott volt. Szülei rémülten tekintettek rá, a szomszéd fejéből ugyanis semmi se maradt, szeretett fiúkat pedig acéltesttel látták viszont, amin jobb kezéből csöpögött a vér.

\- Te… te már nem vagy a fiúnk többé! – kiáltott dühösen az apa. – Nem egy gyilkos szörnyszülöttet neveltünk! A Sátán gyermeke vagy! – majd keresztet vetett. – Soha többé nem akarunk látni, takarodj innen!

\- Édesapám, nem… én nem akartam! – tiltakozott Peter, de hiába…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna Maximoff boldogan ébredt. Kinézett ablakán, és az Atlanti-óceánra tekintett. Nem volt kérdéses: Genosha a világ egyik legszebb állama, a mutánsok paradicsoma, ahol mindenki békében és nyugalomban élhet.

Mint minden reggel, ezúttal is egy sétával kezdte a napot. Körbenézett a szigetállam minden remekművén: a legmodernebb épületek sorakoztak mindenütt, amelyeket mutáns építészek terveztek. Hihetetlen, hogy mennyi mindenre, milyen rövid idő alatt képesek voltak.

Polaris csodálatosan érezte magát. Különleges helyzetben volt, hiszen ő volt az állam vezetőjének idősebbik lánya. Igazságérzetéről volt híres, bíróként hozott ítéletet abban a nagyon kevés bűnesetben, ami a nyugodt szigeten történt. Épp a sziget közepén lévő téren sétált keresztül, amikor hárman odaléptek hozzá.

\- Lányom, örülök, hogy megtaláltunk. – mondta Magnus, az apja. Vele volt Pietro, az örököse, az idősebb testvére, és Wanda húga is.

\- Baj van, apám? – kérdezte Polaris.

A vörös színekbe öltözött lány, Wanda vette át a szót:

\- Igen, baj van. Veled!

\- Velem? – lepődött meg a fiatal nő.

\- Tudom, hogy ellenem intrikáltál. Tudom, hogy nem értesz egyet velem, és ősi ellenségem, Xavier tanítványává szegődtél! – mondta határozottan Magnetó.

\- De… ez nem igaz!

Genosha mutáns törvényőrei vették körül Lornát, és lefogták. Apja tovább folytatta:

\- Ne tagadd, hogy mit tettél! Már nagyon közel álltam a győzelemhez, amikor elárultál. Sajnálatos módon erőszakkal kellett Washington ellen indulnom, hogy nyomást gyakoroljak a világ vezetőire. Bánom, hogy így alakult. Azt még inkább bánom, hogy egy balesetnek köszönhetően Wanda is kis híján áldozatul esett az ámokfutásomnak.

\- De… láttalak titeket meghalni! – tért észhez Polaris. – Apám, te meghaltál, Wandát én temettem el!

\- Ez csak a látszat volt. – folytatta Magnetó. – Húgod nem halt meg, csak idejekorán aktiválódott mutáns képessége a nagy traumának köszönhetően. Wanda valóságmanipuláló, képes olyan erős illúziók keltésére is, amelyek még Xaviert is becsaphatták. Azóta békében élünk itt Genosha szigetén, de tudom, hogy ellenem intrikálsz, és tanításom ellen agitálsz!

Polaris szabadulni próbált a törvényőrök fogságából, de nem sikerült, így csak tovább veszekedett apjával:

\- Gyilkos vagy! Ártatlanok haltak meg ezért a Genosháért! Én nem tudom ezt elfogadni!

\- Vigyék Emmához! – utasította őröket Magnetó. – További agymosásra van szükség, hogy visszakapjam a valódi lányom. Xavier átprogramozta az agyát, de ezért meg fog fizetni! – és a két másik gyermekéhez fordult: - Ne aggódjatok, rendbe fog jönni. Hamarosan mindenre emlékezni fog, hogyan is történt valójában! Hamarosan ismét egy boldog család leszünk!

\- Nem, nem, ezt nem fogadom el! – kiáltott kétségbeesetten Lorna, de hiába.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martin Long egy sötét cellában tért magához. Nem is értette, hogyan történhettek ilyen hirtelen a dolgok. Minden olyan rendben zajlott, minden olyan jól ki lett találva!

\- Nem vallhatott kudarcot a tervem! – kiáltott dühösen, majd motyogva folytatta: - Mindent olyan alaposan elterveztem, és mégis… Hiába: öregszem. Nem vagyok már olyan fiatal, mint amikor az Ügynökséghez csatlakoztam. De mindent meg kell tennem, hogy megmentsem a lányom!

Felállt a cellában, és fel-alá járkált. Képességét blokkolták, nem tudta használni erejét, hogy kiszabaduljon. Magában beszélt, úgyse hallotta senki:

\- Valahol a közelben lehet a csapatával együtt. Meg kell találnom őket, mielőtt még túl késő lenne, és az egész várost porrá rombolják! Csak ki kell szabadulnom valahogyan!

Hirtelen zajt hallott. A cella előtt lévő folyosón nem emberi lények, hanem robotok őrizték, nehogy kiszabaduljon. Hamarosan ismerős hangok, ordítások csapták meg a fülét.

\- Hát mégis eljöttek értem!

A robotok tüzeltek, de olyan ellenfelekkel kellett szembeszállniuk, akik ellen nem volt esélyük: ők voltak a Rozsomákok! Alig fél perc múlva a cella rácsait átvágták éles adamantium karmok. Két, teljesen ugyanúgy kinéző fiatal, fekete hajú kamaszlány lépett be a cellába.

\- Mehetünk! – mondta Atmoszféra, és kilépett velük a folyosóra, ahol további három, szintén ugyanúgy kinéző lány állt. Mögöttük egy ismerős arcot fedezett fel:

\- Logan! Micsoda meglepetés!

A férfi megvakarta őszülő halántékát, és szomorúan megszólalt:

\- Meghaltak. Mind meghaltak! Kudarcot vallott a terved, mindenki odaveszett!

Logan és a Rozsomákok kieresztették adamantium karmaikat. A férfi ordítva folytatta:

\- Miattad halt meg mindenki, miattad! Nem azért jöttünk, hogy kimentsünk, hanem azért, hogy megöljünk!

 _ **Folytatás hamarosan!**_


	10. 45 - Ébredés

**#45 – Ébredés**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élték mindennapjaikat, majd Vészmadár lánya utána kutatva összecsaptak az Új Halálosztókkal. Őket sikerült legyőzni, de a kérdés az, hogy ki vitte el a fiatalokat? Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál, és egy ismeretlen helyre viszi. A Testvériség visszatért, de Polaris segítségével a rács mögé lettek juttatva. Xavier professzor meggyőzte a lelki összeomlás szélén álló Lornát, hogy jöjjön az Intézetbe. Ezután váratlanul visszatért Jean Grey, hogy bosszút álljon a halálán. Kolosszus megölt egy ártatlan embert, Polaris apja fogságába került, Atmoszféra pedig a halálos veszélybe került…**_

Charles Xavier nagyon dühös volt. Régen tudták becsapni ennyire. Amint Főnix hatalmas tűzcsóvája felé közeledett, hangosan felkiáltott:

\- Elég! Elég ebből a színjátékból! – és a kezével megállította a tűzcsóváját. – Jean Grey sose tenne ilyet! Túl jól ismertem ahhoz, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhessen.

\- Rosszul ismertél meg! – mondta a lángoló lány.

\- Ez csak álom, nem valóság! – mondta a prof. – Telepataként az álmok felett is van hatalmam. Ez az én álmom, és úgy történnek a dolgok, ahogy én akarom!

A kúria romjai egy pillanat alatt eltűntek, helyette egy fehér szobában találták magukat. A prof felállt tolószékében, és Jean felé sétált:

\- Mutasd meg az igazi arcod, mutasd meg, ki vagy valójában!

\- Lelepleztél, Xavier. – mondta az ellenfél. – Rájöttél, hogy ez csak álom, minden elismerésem! De sajnos az álmok az én hatalmam alatt vannak, a telepátiád nem lesz elég erős ellenem!

Az ellenfél továbbra se vette fel valódi alakját, és a Főnix álarca alatt szerepelt. Egy-egy kard jelent meg mindkettejük kezében, és vívni kezdtek egymással. Az álom megelevenedett, a prof minden egyes rajta esett karcolást érzett.

\- Valóban erősebb vagy, mint gondoltam. – állapította meg Xavier. – De még mindig én vagyok a világ legerősebb telepatája! – és teljes erejével egy telepatikus támadást intézett ellene. Az ellenfél felkiáltott fájdalmában, majd lassan kezdett halványodni, de mielőtt eltűnt volna, ezt válaszolta:

\- Saját magad megszabadítottad! De nem lesz elég időd, hogy minden barátodat megmentsd!

A prof izzadva, zihálva ébredt fel. Hajnali 5 óra volt, a nap első sugarai épp ekkor bukkantak elő a közeli dombok mögül. Azon tűnődött, hogy valóban álmodott-e. Az oldalához kapott, ahonnan lassan folyt a vére.

\- Hihetetlen! Sosem láttam még ilyet: az álmomban megvágott karddal a valóságban is megsebzett… Sietnem kell, mielőtt még a többieken torolja meg, hogy engem nem tudott legyőzni!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atmoszféra döbbenten kiáltott fel:

\- Logan, ne tedd ezt!

Régi szövetségese és a Rozsomákok kieresztett adamantium karmokkal vették körül, elszántan, hogy végezzenek vele.

\- A becsület ezt követeli meg. – mondta zordan Logan. – Te voltál a vezetőnk, és a te terved miatt veszett oda mindenki, és fogunk mi is hamarosan meghalni. Ha nem végzel magaddal, mi fogjuk megtenni!

\- Kell, hogy legyen egy másik út! – tiltakozott Martin. – Mindig van remény mindannyiunk számára.

\- Számunkra soha nem volt remény. – mondta az egyik Rozsomák. A fiatal lányok arcán semmilyen érzelem nem volt felismerhető.

\- Hát legyen! Vállalom a felelősséget. Itt az ideje, hogy találkozzak a túlvilágon a feleségemmel. Legyetek gyorsak!

\- Egyet se félj, még azelőtt halott leszel, mielőtt egyet pislognál. – nyugtatta Logan.

Az öt ugyanúgy kinéző fiatal lány egyszerre csapott Martin felé karmaikkal. De hirtelen megfagyott minden. Egy nyugodt hangot hallottak:

\- Senki nem fog itt meghalni.

\- Professzor! Hogyan lehetséges ez? – kérdezte döbbenten Atmoszféra. – Láttuk meghalni azon a végzetes napon, még 20 évvel ezelőtt!

\- Az álomnak vége, ébredj fel! – emelte fel a hangját Xavier, és Logan felé fordult: - senki nem fog meghalni, meg foglak állítani!

\- Mindegyiküket nem fogod tudni megmenteni! – nevetett az egykori százados alakját felvevő ellenfél.

Martin remegve ébredt fel a szobájában. Ágya mellett a prof ült.

\- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte a fiú. – Olyan valóságos volt az egész!

\- Mert félig az is volt.

\- Olyan borzasztó rémálom volt… Mindenki miattam halt meg a jövőben, ahol az uralmat átvették a mutánsvadász gépek!

\- Már ébren vagy. De sietnem kell, a többieket is meg kell mentenem. Kezd el felkutatni a kúriát, az álommanipuláló valahol itt rejtőzik!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Polaris ordított dühében, amikor apja és testvérei színe előtt a genoshai törvényőrök beültették egy székbe, egy sötét szobába.

\- Most következzen az agyad kitakarítása! – kiáltotta Magnetó. – Nem fogod többé Xavier tanítványának nevezni magad.

\- Családunk szégyene vagy! – vetette neki oda Higanyszál.

\- Cserben hagytál. Számítottam rád, hogy veled együtt fogunk boldogan élni és uralkodni Genosha felett. – mondta Wanda.

\- Ne… Wanda, ne mondd ezt! – sírta el magát Lorna. Nagyon szerette kishúgát, nem is értette, hogy lehet ennyire kegyetlen.

\- Egyet sose felejts, lányom: Magnetó örökké élni fog! Még ha meghalok is, álmom örökké élni fog!

\- Elég ebből! – a sötét szoba árnyékából kilépett Charles Xavier.

A terem hirtelen teljesen fehérré változott, Wanda és Pietro eltűntek. Lorna a székben ült és zokogott. A Magnetó alakját felvevő álommanipuláló a végső csatára készülődött:

\- Csapdába csaltalak, Xavier! – nevetett.

\- Ugyan miért?

\- Fáradsz, már ez lesz a harmadik álom, ahol meg kell mentened őket. Figyelmeztettelek, hogy minden álmot nem tudsz megszakítani, mielőtt még késő lenne. Most egy sérült ember álmában vagy, itt az álmoknak – a rémálmoknak – nagyobb hatalma van.

\- Ez így igaz. De Lornával pár több terápián vagyunk túl, és kezelni fogja tudni a helyzetet.

\- Ugyan… - mosolyodott el az ismeretlen, és a fiatal nőre mutatott. – Még most is sír, fel se fogja, hogy ez az egész csak álom. Téged is valóságnak tart – és mindaddig, amíg így van, ebben a beteg elmében feletted is hatalmam van!

Charles Xavier régen került ennyire szorult helyzetbe. Polaris valóban még mindig azt hitte, hogy ez a valóság. A prof nem tudott megszólalni, és hamarosan saját magát is Lorna mellett találta egy székben megkötözve. Visszatért a sötét terem álomképe, a két másik Maximoff-testvérrel együtt.

\- Itt az ideje, hogy a „világ legerősebb telepatája" bevégezze életét! – nevetett a Magnetó alakját felvevő álommanipuláló.

Hirtelen egy hatalmas villanás látszódott, az egész termet elborította a tűz, kivéve a két foglyot. Az álommanipuláló felordított fájdalmában, és eltűnt. A prof és Lorna felébredtek.

\- Professzor! Mi volt ez? – kérdezte döbbente a nő.

\- Csak egy rossz álom volt… ne aggódj, már ébren vagy! Valaki játszadozott velünk.

\- De… mi volt ez a tűz, mitől tudtunk megszabadulni?

\- Talán… talán nem is volt minden álom. – tűnődött a prof. De elhesegette a gondolatot, hogy a halott Jean – vagy Főnix – keze lenne a dologban valahogyan. Az álommanipuláló talán túlzott magabiztosságában rontotta el a dolgokat, látott már ehhez hasonlót, amikor egy telepata túlerőltetve illúzióját, saját magát ütötte ki.

Polaris szobájában a kúria minden lakója összegyűjt. Komor, elnyűtt volt mindenki, egyaránt rémálmokkal küzdöttek. A rejtélyes ellenfél ugyanúgy nyom nélkül tűnt el, mint ahogy megjelent. Fernandez és Ella nem voltak túl beszédesek, a rémálmukat megtartották maguknak. Még a mindig oly vidám norvég lány is kisírt szemekkel álldogált szipogva az ajtóban. Atmoszféra zordan jelent meg:

\- Professzor… azt hiszem, ezt látnia kell.

Xavier rossz előérzettel indult Vészmadár szobájába. Mikor begurult az ágya mellé, rögtön a pulzusát ellenőrizte: a férfi eszméletlenül feküdt az oldalán, de még élt. A torka meg volt vágva, sok vért vesztett, mielőtt Martin meg tudta állítani a vérzést.

\- A hangszálai… vajon… - kérdezte döbbenten Ella.

\- Nem, ennél nagyobb a baj. – mondta a prof, és a férfi fejére tette a kezét. – Az ismeretlen ellenfélnek igaza volt, nem tudtam mindenkit megmenteni, mielőtt túl késő lenne. Nem találom a gondolatait. A tudata nagyon homályos, nem tudom belőle kihalászni őket. Attól tartok, Sean Cassidy barátunkat örökre elvesztettük!

 _ **A folytatásban a rémálmok következményeivel szembesülnek, és három régi ismerős is felbukkan…**_


	11. 46 - A közeledő vihar

**#46 – A közeledő vihar**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élték mindennapjaikat, majd Vészmadár lánya utána kutatva összecsaptak az Új Halálosztókkal. Őket sikerült legyőzni, de a kérdés az, hogy ki vitte el a fiatalokat? Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál, és egy ismeretlen helyre viszi. A Testvériség visszatért, de Polaris segítségével a rács mögé lettek juttatva. Xavier professzor meggyőzte a lelki összeomlás szélén álló Lornát, hogy jöjjön az Intézetbe. Ezután egy ismeretlen ellenfél, egy álommanipuláló zavarta meg a Xavier-kúria lakóit.**_

New York városában egy hatalmas, viharkabátba burkolódzott alak sietett. A nagy tömegben néha nekiütközött pár embernek, ilyenkor udvarian bocsánatot kért. Az emberek nagy része rá se hederített, de páran ránéztek, és két hatalmas szemfogat láttak kivillanni a kabát csuklyája alól.

\- Ez egy bestia! – sikoltott fel az egyik nő, aki meglátta.

\- A Bestia, ha kérhetem! – nevetett Hank, majd továbbsietett.

\- Ezek a mutánsok már fényes nappal is kimerészkednek a csatornákból! – háborodott fel egy férfi. – Éjszaka többen is megjelennek, de ez már túlzás!

Dr. Hank McCoy ekkor már messze járt. Hirtelen megállt a forgalmas járdán, és az út szélén lévő csatornafedőt felemelve, és leugrott a csatornába.

\- Még mindig el tudok tévedni néha, ez a csatornahálózat egy kész labirintus!

Hamarosan visszaért rejtekhelyére, amely a többi földalatti mutáns szállásához közel helyezkedett el.

\- Nézd csak Kalibán, hoztam neked is könyvet! – mutatta a szociális fóbiától szenvedő zombikinézetű lakótársának, akinek a gondjait viselte. A csekély intelligenciájú felnőtt mutáns gyermeki csodálattal tekintett arra a mesekönyvre, amelyet a Doktor mutatott neki.

\- Mese, mese, mese! – lelkendezett.

\- Valóban. Hoztam magamnak is tudós könyveket, bár szerintem újabb könyvtárat kell keresnem, mert a könyvtáros szerint elriasztom a normál olvasóit. – sóhajtotta.

\- Küklopsz, Küklopsz, Küklopsz! – kiáltotta Kalibán. Mutáns képessége a környezetében lévő mutánsok fellellése volt, Scott Summers volt Hank mellett a másik, aki gondját viselte. A földalatti mutánsok egyszemű vezetője hamarosan be is lépett a kopottas terembe.

\- Megtiszteltetés, hogy szerény hajlékomban köszönthetem rendíthetetlen vezérünket! – mosolygott Hank.

\- Híreket hoztam. – mondta Scott komoran. – Rossz híreket. Már nem minden megy olyan rendben itt, mint régen…

Ismét komor hangulat lepte be a Xavier-kúriát. Sean Cassidy állapotát stabilizálták, de az elméje továbbra is el volt veszve. A prof naponta több órát próbálkozott, de nem járt sikerrel.

A rémálmok régi sebeket téptek fel. Kolosszus a mutáns képességének megjelenésével álmodott, mikor szülei kitagadták. Csak annyit mondott el a többieknek, hogy a múltját kellett újraélnie. Polaris apjával álmodott, Atmoszféra ízelítőt kapott a vezetéssel járó felelősségből. Dinamó rendkívül ingerülten válaszolt, amikor az ő álmáról kérdezték, Ella csak annyit mondott, hogy a rabságát kellett újraélnie, csak még rosszabb körülmények között.

\- Ki lehetett ez, aki ezt tette velünk? – tette fel a kérdést Martin. – Olyan volt, mintha a jövőben jártam volna.

\- Bárki is legyen az, az életével fog fizetni! – kiáltotta dühösen Lorna. Majd meglátva a prof arckifejezését, korrigálta magát: - Vagy legalábbis olyan leckét fog kapni, hogy soha többé nem lesz kedve másokkal szórakozni.

\- Professzor, maga nagyon sok mutánst ismer, találkozott már ilyennel, akinek ekkora hatalma lenne az álmok felett? – kérdezte kíváncsian Ella.

\- Nem, még sose találkoztam ehhez foghatóval. – mondta a prof. – Nagyon kevés mutáns van, akinek ekkora pszichés ereje van. Nem csak az álmokat tudta manipulálni, volt valamennyi telepatikus ereje is, és talán más is.

\- Hogy tudnánk megtalálni? Nem fog visszatérni? – kérdezte aggódva a lány.

\- Nem tudom. De legközelebb már felkészülten fogom várni. És addigis, folytatom Lorna kezelését.

Xavier válasza nem mindenkit nyugtatott meg. De abban a biztosak voltak, hogy a Xavier-kúriánál nincs biztonságosabb hely a világon – a világ legerősebb telepatája, hibái ellenére még mindig a legjobb védelmezőjük volt.

Miután a prof végzett a napi terápiával, Ella kopogott be a dolgozószobájába.

\- Professzor Úr, engem nem akar megvizsgálni?

\- Ugyan miért? Megviselt a rémálmod? Azt mondtad, hogy nem akarsz róla beszélni.

\- De… Nem értek pár dolgot. – mondta a lány, miközben bizonytalanul tördelte a kezét az ajtóban.

\- Akkor fáradj be, és mondd el, hogy mi bánt!

\- Köszönöm.

A lány leült az egyik szabad fotelbe, és aggódó hangon megkérdezte:

\- Mikor fognak az emberek megtámadni minket?

\- Hogy mi?! – kérdezte döbbenten a prof. Nem erre számított.

\- Az emberek… olyan ellenségesek és gyanakvóak velünk szemben. Félnek, azt hiszik, hogy mind olyan erősek és hatalmasak vagyunk, mint maga. Pedig itt vagyok én, 18 éves vékony szőke lány, és mindössze fotografikus memóriám és szerencsém van. Van, akinek még ennyiből se áll a mutációja, már amit megtudtam a többiektől a fogságom alatt, és…

\- Ella. Álljunk meg egy pillanatra! Hogyan jutottak eszedbe ilyen dolgok? Az emberek félnek tőlünk, minden ismeretlentől félnek. Magnetó támadása óta rosszabb lett a helyzet, de nincs okod a félelemre. Nem lesz semmilyen háború az emberek és a mutánsok – nem, ameddig élek!

\- Én értem mire gondol. De… - folytatta bizonytalanul a lány – Nem hiszem, hogy az erőszak elkerülhető lenne. Előbb-utóbb úgyis lesznek olyan emberek, akik mindent meg fognak tenni az elpusztításukért.

\- Nem igazán értelek. Mit álmodtál valójában, hogy ennyire meg vagy ijedve?

\- Azt, amit elmondtam. A rabságomat éltem újra… Ha nem hiszi, tekintsen az elmémbe!

\- Valóban ezt akarod? – kérdezte a prof.

\- Igen.

Xavier a lány fejére tette a kezét, és beletekintett az elméjébe. Soha nem találkozott még életében ennyire erős védelemmel. Alig volt egy-két ártatlan gondolat, amelyet el tudott csípni.

\- Semmit se találtam! Próbáld megnyitni az elméd, egyedül nem tud beletekinteni.

\- Azt hogyan tudom megtenni?

\- Lazulj el, légy nyugodt. Lélegezz mélyeket!

A prof azonban nem járt sikerrel. Nagyon csodálkozott, és csak egyetlen magyarázatot tudott találni: Ellának lappangó telepatikus képessége van, amely még nem teljesen tört felszínre. De valahogy önmagában, tudattalanul olyan erős pszichés gátakat fejlesztett ki, ami lehetetlenné tette mindenki számára, hogy a gondolataihoz férkőzzenek.

\- Ígérem, amíg itt vagy a kúriában, igyekezek felszínre hozni a telepatikus képességed. – mondta Xavier.

\- Ez nagyon izgalmas! – lelkendezett Ella. – Nem hittem volna, hogy valóban telepata lennék.

\- Már az elején gyanakodtam, hogy lehet más, rejtett képességed.

\- De van még valami, ami aggaszt.

\- Mi lenne az?

A lány szomorúan nézett ki az ablakon, és felsóhajtott:

\- Mi lehet a többiekkel, akikkel együtt raboskodtam?

\- Nem feledkeztem el róluk, ne aggódj! – nyugtatta a prof. – Már megmozgattam pár követ, hogy a nyomukra leljünk. Hamarosan meg fogjuk őket találni!

\- Köszönöm!

Ella odament a profhoz, és megölelte. A tolószékes férfi nem volt hozzászokva ilyen érzelmes tanítványokhoz, kissé megilletődve mosolygott. Szíve mélyen nagyon boldog volt, hogy ismét újabb felelősségteljes feladata volt a régi időkhöz hasonlóan.

Időközben a kúria halljában a többiek beszélgettek.

\- Mondd csak Martin, te mit álmodtál? – kérdezte Lorna.

\- Nos… igazából… - habogott a fiú. – Nem igazán…

\- Mit nem igazán?

\- Nem igazán szeretnék beszélni róla.

\- Ugyan, én is elmondtam, hogy mit volt a rémálmom!

\- Lorna. – szólalt meg Peter.

\- Ó, kedves orosz barátom, akkor te mondd el, hogy mit álmodtál? – Polaris nem adta fel, tovább kérdezősködött.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá! – csattant fel Kolosszus. Mindenki meglepődött, mert még soha nem emelte fel a hangját mások társaságában. Miután észrevette a döbbentet a többiek arcán, Peter felállt és távozott.

\- Várj! Nem akartam! – kiáltott a nő, és utána ment.

\- Van valami furcsa vonzalom közöttük. – állapította meg Fernandez, miután ketten maradtak Martinnal.

\- Valóban? – csodálkozott Atmoszféra.

\- Ugyan már, ne mondd, hogy nem vetted észre!

\- Nem. Nem értek az ilyesmihez! – sóhajtott a fiú, majd nevetve hozzátette: - Azért mégis lehet valami a vonzalomban, hiszen az egyik acéltestű, a másik pedig a fémeket irányítja!

A nevetés azonban hamar félbeszakadt, amikor hirtelen zörejt hallottak a hall bejáratánál.

\- Ki lehet az? – kérdezte Martin.

\- Megnézem. – Fernandez már fel is pattant, és zsebkését elővéve el indult az ajtóhoz. Még mindig paranoiás volt, minden zörej mögött ellenséget vélt felfedezni. De még mielőtt kinyitotta, valami hatalmas nekicsattant az ajtónak, ami bedőlt a hallba. Az ajtón fekve Bestia feküdt, több sebtől vérzett, és elhaló hangon hörögte:

\- Kitört a forradalom! – majd elvesztette az eszméletét.

 _ **A folytatásban a forradalom nyitánya: kiderül mi történt Bestiával!**_


	12. 47 - A forradalom nyitánya

**#47 – A közeledő vihar**

 _ **Charles Xavier professzor, Martin, Fernandez és Peter a Xavier-kúriában élték mindennapjaikat, majd Vészmadár lánya utána kutatva összecsaptak az Új Halálosztókkal. Őket sikerült legyőzni, de a kérdés az, hogy ki vitte el a fiatalokat? Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál, és egy ismeretlen helyre viszi. A Testvériség visszatért, de Polaris segítségével a rács mögé lettek juttatva. Xavier professzor meggyőzte a lelki összeomlás szélén álló Lornát, hogy jöjjön az Intézetbe. Ezután egy ismeretlen ellenfél, egy álommanipuláló zavarta meg a Xavier-kúria lakóit, akiket megráztak az álmok. A támadás következtében Vészmadárnak leállt az agyműködése. Bestia súlyosan sebesülve érkezett meg a kúriába…**_

New York földalatti alagútrendszerében Dr. Hank McCoy és Scott Summers feszülten beszélgettek:

\- Küklopsz, nem mondhatod komolyan, hogy ilyen rossz lenne a helyzet!

\- Dehogynem! – mondta határozottan az egyszemű férfi. – Egyre többen vannak idelenn, akik nem fogadnak el a vezetőjükként. Egyre többen nem hallgatják meg a véleményemet se, és a saját útjukat akarják járni.

\- Ez annyira azért nem hangzik rosszul. Nem kell mindjárt rosszra gondolnod.

\- De! Tudomásomra jutott, hogy egy kisebb csapat éjszakánként feljön a felszínre, és embereket rabolnak ki, boltokba törnek be. Nem követnek el túl sok bűntettet, de a tendencia azt mutatja, hogy fokozatosan nő a bűnesetek száma. Ezt nem engedhetem, az itt élők az én felelősségeim! Annyian menekültek ide a felszíni világból a külsejük és veszélyes képességeik miatt, pár deviáns nem teheti tönkre ezt a békés helyet! Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy a rendőrség razziázzon ezen a helyen…

\- Valóban. Hadd segítségek, egy két méteres igazi Bestia vicsorgó fogakkal elég lehet, hogy meggondolják magukat!

\- Hank, még mindig értékelem a humorodat, ebben a nehéz helyzetben főleg, de ha az egyetlen szemem pusztító sugarai se tántorítják el őket, akkor te se leszel elég…

A Doktor szomorúan megállapította, hogy Küklopsznak igaza van. Megbeszélték, hogy még a nap folyamán összegyűlnek, hogy valami megoldást találjanak a problémára. Aznap délután Hank nyugodtan olvasta Shakespeare V. Henrik című drámáját, amikor Kalibán hirtelen nagyon ideges lett, és hangosan kiabálni kezdett:

\- Mutánsok! Közelednek! Mutánsok!

\- Nyugodtan, barátocskám, nem lesz semmi baj! – nyugtatta Bestia. – Kimegyek és megnézem, kik azok.

A kék szőrös mutáns a siralmas kinézetű „szoba" elé kilépve több ismerőssel találkozott, akik szintén föld alatt élő mutánsok voltak.

\- Behemót, miben lehetek a segítségetekre? Talán valakinek orvosi segítségre van szüksége?

\- Nem. Arra van szükségünk, hogy eltakarodj innen! Küklopsszal már végeztünk, hogy most rajtad a sor!

A Behemót nevű mutáns nagyjából három méter magas volt, éppen hogy csak elfért a csatornákban. Nagy magasságához nagy erő is párosult, és egy hatalmas ütést vitt be a gyanútlan Bestiának, akinek nem volt ideje elugrani időben.

\- Nade barátaim! Mi ez a barátságtalan hozzáállás?

Azonban a látogatók szó nélkül támadták a Doktort, aki nehezen bírt a túlerővel. Ott volt az a nő, aki nevetést tudott gerjeszteni, így Bestia a nevetőgörcse miatt nehezen tudott koncentrálni, nem tudott kitérni a hatalmas ellenfele balhorgai elől. Egy harmadik mutáns késekkel támadt rá, és párszor megszúrta, és egy mély sebet is ejtett rajta.

\- Nem! Nem! Kalibán nem szereti az erőszakot! – a zombikinézetű mutáns rémülten kiabálta sietett védelmezője segítségére, de mivel gyenge volt, és semmilyen harci tudással nem rendelkezett, a negyedik támadó hamar kiütötte.

A negyedik támadó egy fiatal nő volt, Velő volt a neve. Csontjai nagyon gyorsan nőttek, kitüremkedtek a testéből, átszúrták a bőrét. Nem volt szép látvány. Szerencséjére nem érzett fájdalmat, így kihúzta testéből a felesleges csontjait, és azokkal támadt ellenfeleire. A csontok közül több éles volt, mint a penge. Bestia hamarosan pár súlyos sebet kapott, amint a nő rátámadt. A kék mutáns jobbnak látta, hogy ha menti az irháját, ugyanis nem volt kétsége: meg akarják ölni.

\- Hadd menjen! – tartotta vissza társait Velő, amikor azok a menekülőt akarták üldözőbe venni. – Hadd hívja ide a barátait is, hogy velük is végezhessünk!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Xavier-kúriában most kivételesen fordított volt a helyzet: a Doktort ápolták, és nem ő gyógyított. A sebei súlyosak voltak, és állapotán sokat rontott, hogy sietve akart biztonságba érni, ezért nagy távolságot kellett megtennie New Yorkból. Miután stabilizálták az állapotát, és a professzor kifaggatta a helyzetről:

\- Hank, mi történt?

\- Kalibánnal együtt voltam a szállásomon, amikor megtámadtak. Semmi előjel nem volt. Mind ismerősek voltak, régebb óta éltek a föld alatt, mint én. De volt ott valaki, egy fiatal nő, akit még sose láttam.

\- Küklopszról tudsz valamit?

\- Azt mondták, vele már végeztek. Ma reggel felkeresett a gyanújával, hogy egyre kevésbé fogadják el a hatalmát.

\- Valami nem stimmel… - jegyezte meg Atmoszféra.

\- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Polaris.

\- Megint valaki, akit senki se ismer! Először a fiatal mutánsok elrablása, majd Viharmadár halála, utána az álommanipuláló, és most ott van még valaki…

\- Ez valóban nem tiszta. – helyeselt a professzor. – Kell egy önkéntes csapat, aki vállalja, hogy kivizsgálja a mostani helyzetet. Ha Küklopsz már nincs is életben, Kalibánt talán meg lehet még menteni, és mások is veszélyben lehetnek!

Mindenki önként jelentkezett. Még Ella is nagyon elszánt volt, de a professzor nem engedélyezte:

\- Nincs harci kiképzésed Ella, nem engedhetem, hogy veszélybe sodródj! Ez egy életveszélyes küldetés lesz. Hank támadói könyörtelenek voltak. Lehet, hogy valaki közületek nem fog visszatérni, biztos, hogy mindannyian vállaljátok?

\- Igen! – mondta határozottan Dinamó. Most úgy érezte, bizonyíthatja mindenki előtt, hogy mennyire kemény valójában.

\- Végre olyat tehetek, amivel segítem a veszélybe sodort mutánsokat! – folytatta Polaris. – Vezekelni fogok apám bűneiért!

\- Nem hagyunk senkit se hátra! – kiáltotta Atmoszféra. Kolosszus bólintott, és hozzátette:

\- Visszahozzuk Kalibánt, és minden ártatlant, aki veszélyben van!

Xavier professzor a kúriában maradt, Bestiát ápolni. A küldetés az ő számára is nagyon veszélyes lehetett volna, az erős telepátiája bár hasznos lehetett, sok helyzetben azonban nem tud kitérni a támadások elől a tolószéke miatt – és most mindenki másra szükség volt, nem tudták az ő védelmét biztosítani. A teleportálót beállították, és pillanatok múlva Atmoszféra, Dinamó, Polaris és Kolosszus a föld alatti alagútrendszerben találta magát.

Mikor megérkeztek, nem volt senki a környezetükben. Szorosan egymás mellett maradtak, Polaris egy mágneses pajzzsal védte őket a váratlan támadások ellen. Óvatosan haladtak az egyik irányba.

\- Miért erre megyünk? – kérdezte Fernandez.

\- Valamelyik irányba el kellett indulnunk. – válaszolta Martin. – Előbb-utóbb belebotlunk valakibe, legyen az barát vagy ellenség. Aztán majd meglátjuk.

\- Majd meglátjuk? – lepődött meg Polaris. – Azt hittem van valamilyen haditerved?

\- Nem ismerem az alagutakat. Majd lesz valahogy, ne aggódjatok, meg fogjuk találni Kalibánt!

A többiek kicsit szkeptikusak voltak. Atmoszféra tapasztalatlan volt, de nekik se volt vezetői tapasztalatuk. Polaris hiába volt a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front vezetője korábban, arról az időszakról nem akart többé hallani, és nem merte vállalta a felelősséget se.

Pár perc múlva zajokat hallottak. Hamarosan egy csapat fiatal mutáns rohant velük szembe. Dinamó már támadásra készült, de Atmoszféra visszafogta: látszott, hogy a fiatalok meg vannak ijedve.

\- Kik vagytok? – kérdezte az egyik fiú. Alig lehetett több 15 évesnél.

\- Barátok. – mondta Martin. – Azért jöttünk, hogy a megmentsük azokat, akik bajban vannak.

\- Igen? Velő is ezt mondta, mielőtt apámat megölte! – sírt egy kislány.

\- Velő? Ő kicsoda? – kérdezte Polaris. Nagyon meghatotta a kislány sírása. Wanda húgára emlékeztette.

\- Miért érdekel ez titeket? – kérdezte gyanakodva egy nagyobbacska fiú.

\- Küklopsz barátai vagyunk. – mondta bizonytalanul Martin. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a gyerekek mit gondolnak Scott-ról.

\- Jaj de jó! – és a síró kislány odarohant Lornához, és átölelte.

\- Mi történt idelenn?

\- Velő és csapata megtámadta Küklopszot, és fogva tartják. – mondta egy másik gyerek.

\- Szóval életben van? Ki kell őt szabadítanunk! Meg tudjátok mutatni az utat, hogy merre van?

A gyerekek bólintottak, és útnak indultak. Hamarosan egy nagyobb földalatti csarnokba érkeztek, ahol a szennyvíz több helyről összefolyt. Ott találták Küklopszot kiláncolva, vele szembe ugyanígy láncok között egy gyerek.

\- Scott! – kiáltott Martin. – Azért jöttünk, hogy kiszabadítsunk!

\- Legyetek óvatosak! – figyelmeztetett az egyszemű mutáns. – A fogvatartóim egy gyereket raktak elém, nehogy kinyissam a szemem, mert azzal megölném!

\- Ne félj! – mondta Lorna, és egy mozdulattal a fémbilincseket szétszakította.

\- Ez túl egyszerű volt… - gyanakodott Dinamó. – Ez így nem stimmel!

\- Valamivel le van blokkolva a teleportálónk, nem tudunk elmenni! – rémült meg Atmoszféra.

Ekkor nevetést hallottak. A csarnokba nyíló csatornák mindegyikének végén megjelent pár mutáns. Egyikük, egy fiatal nő, megszólalt:

\- Belesétáltatok a csapdánkba, csak erre vártunk! Most pedig Küklopsszal együtt végzünk veletek a mutáns faj ellen elkövetett bűneitekért!

 _ **A folytatásban Küklopsz elszabadul!**_


	13. 48 - Küklopsz elszabadul

**#48 – Küklopsz elszabadul**

 _ **Az Új Halálosztók fiatal mutánsokat raboltak el, de még mielőtt Xavier professzor és társai kiszabadították volna őket, ismeretlenek elvitték őket. Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál, és egy ismeretlen helyre viszi. A Testvériség visszatért, de Polaris segítségével a rács mögé lettek juttatva. Ezután egy ismeretlen ellenfél, egy álommanipuláló zavarta meg a Xavier-kúria lakóit, akiket megráztak az álmok. A támadás következtében Vészmadárnak leállt az agyműködése. Küklopszot és Bestiát lázadók támadták meg a földalatti mutánsok közül, Bestia súlyosan sebesülve érkezett meg a kúriába segítséget kérve. Egy felmentő csapat indult Küklopsz és Kalibán kiszabadítására, de csapdába csalták őket…**_

Küklopsz és a kiszabadítására összegyűlt Atmoszféra, Polaris, Kolosszus és Dinamó csapdába esett. A nagy föld alatti csarnok mindegyik bejáratánál ellenséges mutánsok jelentek meg. Vezetőjük egy fiatal nő volt.

\- Velő! – kiáltott Scott. – Mit akarsz tőlünk?

\- Én már semmit! Eleget uralkodtál felettünk, Küklopsz!

\- Nem voltam zsarnok, csak azt tettem, amit tennem kellett. Vigyáztam rátok, és ti kértetek fel, hogy vezesselek titeket! – fordult az egyszemű mutáns a többi mutánshoz.

\- Már nincs szükségünk rád! – kiáltott vissza az egyik, a többiek helyeseltek.

\- Mi változott meg? Mit tettem rosszul?

\- Mindent! – emelte fel a hangját Velő. – A föld alatt tartottál minket.

\- Igen, hogy a fenti világ veszélyeitől védve legyetek.

\- Nem! Az a világ a mi örökségünk! Többé nem fogunk rejtőzködni, elég volt!

A fiatal marcona nő szavait a föld alatti mutánsok megéljenezték. Látszott rajtuk a düh, amit Küklopsz ellen éreztek. Egykori vezetőjük nem tudott mit mondani.

\- Hát legyen: ti választottatok vezetőnek, ha most már nem tartotok igényt rám, elmegyek.

\- Nem! Xavier kutyáival együtt fogsz meghalni a mutánsok ellen elkövetett bűneidért! Senki nem tarthat minket a jogos örökségünktől, a Földtől, és aki ezt megtette, azzal végzünk! – válaszolta Velő.

A szavak hatástalanok voltak, a kis csapatnak erőszakkal kellett kijutnia a felszínre. A földalattiak túlerőben voltak, főleg, hogy Küklopsz nem merte kinyitni a szemét, nehogy a társait is bántsa véletlenül. Velő támadott először: a kihúzott éles csontjaival Kolosszus felé célzott, de acéltestét nem tudta megsebezni.

Atmoszféra már találkozott azzal a középkorú nővel, aki nevetést volt képes gerjeszteni mindenkiben. Most elővigyázatos volt: láthatatlanul odament hozzá és leütötte, mielőtt a nő képes lett volna megzavarni őket.

Dinamó megfelelő ellenfelet talált magának: egy fiatal kamasz fiú energiasugarat volt képes kilőni a kezéből. A mexikói mutáns nevetett, amikor meglátta a gyenge próbálkozást:

\- Kevés vagy te még ahhoz, hogy legyőzz engem!

A fiú egyre csak lőtt Fernandezre, aki viszont minden sugarat magába szívott. Hamarosan odaért ellenfeléhez, és pár ütéssel ki tudta ütni kezdő ellenfelét. Dinamó teljesen feltöltődött, így hatásosan be tudott szállni a küzdelemben.

Polaris először elégedett volt, amikor a késsel harcoló mutánst könnyedén megszabadította fémfegyvereitől.

\- Dr. McCoy védtelen volt, és te megtámadtad! Miért bántod mutáns testvéreidet? – kérdezte Lorna.

\- Minden családban vannak fekete bárányok – nem igaz, Polaris? – jelent meg Velő, és egy-egy csontdarabot a kezében tartva támadt a nőre.

\- Ne emlegetsd nekem a családot!

Egy ideig úgy tűnt, hogy a föld alatti mutánsok újdonsült vezetője meggondolatlan volt, amikor a mágnesességet irányító ellenfelére támadt, aki a testén lévő fémpáncélt és a csarnokban található fémdarabokat ellene irányította. A zord nő viszont még időben ugrott félre, ijesztően ügyes volt. Pár fémdarab eltalálta, de mivel nem érzett fájdalmat, ez se fogta vissza. És mintha csak arra várt volna, hogy ellenfele megszabaduljon páncéljától, a bal kezében lévő csontdarabbal megsebezte. Lorna meglepődött, elvesztette a koncentrációját, így pedig pár másodpercre teljesen védtelenné vált: Velő a jobb kezében lévő éles csonttal mélyen a hasába szúrt.

\- Polaris! – ordított Kolosszus. – Ne!

Az orosz mutáns minden erejét összeszedve egy végső ütéssel kiterítette Behemótot, akivel eddig küzdött, és a nőhöz közeledett.

\- Pár perc és elvérzik, már nem mentheted meg! – mondta Velő, és elugrott acéltestű ellenfele ütései elől. – És meglátjuk, hogy te mennyi ideig bírod még életben!

Ekkor egy leprás kinézetű mutáns érintette meg Petert. Még ügynökökként találkoztak vele, amikor Jeant fertőzte meg egy súlyos betegséggel. Akkor viszont ott volt Küklopsszal egy mutáns gyógyító – most azonban semmilyen segítség nem volt várható.

\- Hol tartják fogva Kalibánt? – kérdezte Atmoszféra Küklopszot, akit láthatatlanná tartva védett meg a támadásoktól, és próbálta visszaverni a levegőbuborékát érő ütéseket pár erősebb ellenféltől.

\- Nem tudom… De nem távozhatunk nélküle!

\- Scott, mindannyian itt fogunk meghalni, ha nem találsz ki valamit!

Dinamó eddigre minden tartalék energiáját kilőtte, és kezdtek rajta felülkerekedni ellenfelei.

\- Egyszemű, kérek egy feltöltést! – kiáltott, de már késő volt: Velő őt is megsebesítette.

Már csak Scott és Martin voltak talpon. Pillanatok kérdése volt, mikor fárad ki a buborék, ami védte őket. A fiúnak már az orra is vérzett az erőlködéstől.

\- Atmoszféra, háromig számolok, és engedd le a buborékot! Védd a többieket!

\- Megőrültél, akkor mind meghalunk, én ki fogok tartani a végsőkig!

\- Nem! Három… kettő… egy…

Küklopsz a csarnok teteje felé fordított a fejét, és kinyitotta egyetlen szemét. A hatalmas erejű optisugara szétzúzta a plafont felettük, a törmelék lehullott, többen alatta maradtak. Atmoszféra azonban az utolsó pillanatban meg tudta védeni társaikat a lezuhanó betondaraboktól. A támadók közül akik nem sebesültek meg, egy kis időre teljesen megzavarodtak. Scott határozottan kiáltott Martin felé:

\- Emelj fel minket, a kijárat már megnyitva!

\- Nem… így még sose próbáltam használni az erőmet, nem biztos, hogy sikerül megemelnem mindannyiunkat több méter magasra!

\- Csak csináld, különben végünk, csak pár másodpercünk maradt mielőtt a támadás újrakezdődne!

A szinte teljesen kimerült Atmoszféra utolsó erejével egy nagy buborékot képezett, amivel mindannyiukat lassan, de sikerült felemelnie a felszínre. Az utcán döbbent emberek gyülekeztek a hatalmas lyuk felett. A teleportáló-készülék a felszínen már működött, így egy másodperc múlva már a Xavier-kúriában voltak.

Siralmas látványt nyújtott a felmentősereg. Polaris már nagyon sok vért vesztett a hasi sebe miatt. Fernandez sérülései nem voltak ilyen súlyosak, de ő is erősen vérzett. Kolosszus acélalakban maradt, hátha így a betegsége legalább lassabban terjed, de jobb karja teljesen elfeketedett. Martin minden erejét kiadva elájult.

Xavier és Ella teljesen megdöbbent, amikor meglátták őket. Bestia már állapota már kezdett javulni, bal karjában még nem forrt össze a csonttörés, de kezelésbe tudta venni Lorna sebét.

\- Csoda, hogy még életben van! A gyomorfalát teljesen átszúrták, már el kellett volna véreznie. Nem tudom meg lehet-e menteni! – mondta rémülten a Doktor.

\- Magnetóról tudom, hogy képes volt annyira a képességének mestere lenni, hogy ezzel erősítse immunrendszerét. – mondta a prof. – Kérdés, hogy lányának átadta-e ezt a tudományát.

\- Valóban! A vér is tartalmaz fémeket egy apró mennyiségben. Reméljük sikerül neki.

A nő még eszméleténél volt, és valóban: mintha koncentrált volna. Miközben Hank összevarrta a nagy sebet, Peter komoran nézte a szenvedését. Acélalakban nem tudott könnyezni, de mintha megcsillant volna valami a szeme sarkában.

Ella Fernandez sérüléseit kötötte be, és hamarosan Martin is magához tért. Pár óra múlva Lorna állapota is stabilizálódott, a többiek a hallban gyűltek össze.

\- Sosem láttam még ilyet. Hatalmas túlerő volt, csoda, hogy élünk! – mondta Fernandez elkeseredetten, pedig ő sose engedte gyengének mutatni magát.

\- Valaki állt emögött! – mondta határozottan Küklopsz. Mintha valami kitört volna belőle, mikor végre ki merte nyitni a szemét és szétzúzta a csarnok tetejét. Már nem törődött az ártatlan áldozatokkal, csak élni akart. Úgy érezte, még nem érhet véget az élete. Abban a pillanatban Küklopsz elszabadult. Bosszút akart állni azon, aki az egészet kitalálta. – Valaki eltervezte az egészet. Velő évekig nem volt az alagutakban, csak nemrég tért vissza és kezdett szervezkedni! Meg kell tudnunk, ki tervezte ezt az egész forradalmat, és ki kell szabadítanunk Kalibánt a fogságukból! Professzor, megvan még a speciális szemüveg, amit nekem készített?

\- Igen, persze, a szobámban.

\- Szükségem lenne rá. Esküszöm, hogy nem hagyom ennyiben a történteket!

Miközben a további lépéseket beszélték meg a szürkületben, a kúria közelében lévő erdős részeken halk nesz hallatszódott. Valami csendben közeledett a kúria épületéhez. A riasztó vezetékeit elvágták, mintha pontosan tudta volna, hogy mit hogyan kell hatástalanítani, így semmi se jelezte a behatolót, aki hamarosan elhelyezkedett a bokrok között a bejárattal szemben. A hall körül hatalmas ablakok voltak, így tökéletesen be tudott látni, figyelte, ahogy beszélnek. Majd megszólalt:

\- Xavier… Itt az ideje, hogy lemetszem a kopasz fejedet!

 _ **A folytatásban a rejtélyes behatoló lecsap a Xavier-kúriára! A sok sebesült és kimerült mutáns nem sok eséllyel száll szembe vele…**_


	14. 49 - A vég kezdete - vagy a kezdet vége?

**#49 – A vég kezdete – vagy a kezdet vége?**

 _ **Az Új Halálosztók fiatal mutánsokat raboltak el, de még mielőtt Xavier professzor és társai kiszabadították volna őket, ismeretlenek elvitték őket. Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál, és egy ismeretlen helyre viszi. A Testvériség visszatért, de Polaris segítségével a rács mögé lettek juttatva. Ezután egy ismeretlen ellenfél, egy álommanipuláló zavarta meg a Xavier-kúria lakóit, akiket megráztak az álmok. A támadás következtében Vészmadárnak leállt az agyműködése. Küklopszot és Bestiát lázadók támadták meg a földalatti mutánsok közül, forradalmat kezdve egykori vezetőjük ellen Bestia súlyosan sebesülve érkezett meg a kúriába segítséget kérve. Egy felmentő csapat indult kiszabadította Küklopszot, de a Velő vezette támadók a csapat nagy részét súlyosan megsebesítette. Egy rejtélyes behatoló eközben a Xavier-kúria megtámadására készül…**_

Washingtonban a Fehér Házban az amerikai elnök idegesen rendezgette a papírjait az Ovális Irodában. Egy fontos vendéget várt. Nem szerette, sőt, egyenesen gyűlölte Robert Kelly képviselőt, aki az ellenzék egyik prominens alakja volt, és a közelmúltban a Kongresszus Képviselőházának elnöke lett. Nem indult az elnökválasztáson, mert jobban szeretett inkább a háttérből manipulálni. Ahogy teltek az évek, az elnök egyre többször volt kénytelen engedni Kelly követeléseinek a washingtoni politika útvesztőjében. A pár hónap múlva zajló elnökválasztás tétje az volt, hogy vagy Kelly támogatottja nyer, vagy az elnököt újraválasztják, és az ellenzéki szenátor befolyása visszaszorul.

Pár perc múlva a biztonsági személyzet egyik tagja bekopogott és benyitott:

\- Elnök út, megérkezetett Mr. Kelly.

\- Köszönöm, Mr. Joel, engedje be.

Az ezután következő szívélyes üdvözlet csak formaság volt, a képviselő és az elnök egyaránt gyűlölték egymást.

\- Nos, elnök úr, miért hívatott? Mi az, amit nem akart az amerikai nép és a Kongresszus előtt nekem elmondani?

\- Robert, ne játssza az eszét most is! Magának nincs joga így beszélni, főleg, amikor maga Washington legnagyobb cselszövője! – emelte fel a hangját az elnök.

\- Jól van, jól van! Térjen a lényegre. – visszakozott Kelly.

\- Ellenfelem kampányában nagy szerepet játszanak a mutánsok. Nem tudom, hogy maga ihlette azokat a gyalázatos szövegeket, vagy sem – de kérem, beszélje le erről a jelöltet! Mégis emberi lényekről beszélünk, és nekik is vannak jogaik…

\- Valóban? A mutánsok emberek lennének? Hiszen lényegében egy új fajt jelentenek, akik…

\- Robert, maga nem tudós, ne próbáljon ilyen magyarázatokkal jönni nekem. Értem, hogy meg akarják nyerni a választást, de a mutánsgyűlöletet meglovagolva ne akarjon senki a Fehér Házba jutni!

\- Maga rontott el mindent, elnök úr! – védte álláspontját a Képviselőház elnöke. – Az X-Ügynökség egy eleve elvetélt ötlet volt. Gondoljon bele, több, mint 200 éve nem érte támadás az Egyesült Államok fővárosát, aztán a maga elnöksége alatt egy ún. „homo superior" kis híján porig rombolt itt mindent.

\- Igen, de… - az elnök felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy sokat hibázott, de volt egy végső érve: - De mégse végezhetünk egyik pillanatról a másikra minden mutánssal!

Kelly előredőlt a fotelben, és mélyen az elnök szemébe nézett:

\- Biztos ebben?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eközben a Xavier kúriában mindenki békésen aludt. A sebesültek az alagsorban lévő gyengélkedőben voltak, mindenkinek lassan, de javult az állapota. Polaris már túl volt az életveszélyen. Egyedül Xavier professzor nem tudott aludni.

„Mi történt, hogy ennyire megváltozott minden? – forgolódott az ágyában a prof – Bár rejtőzködve és bujdosva, de békében élhettünk, mikor még titokban volt létezésünk az emberiség többi része elől. Féltünk, hogy egyszer elő kell jönnünk a felszínre. Különösen Magnus és én tartottunk attól, hogy a túl korai megjelenésünk káoszt, pusztítást és háborút okozhat. Készültünk a háborúra – de nem jött el. Én a nyugodt rejtőzködésbe fektettem energiámat, míg ő továbbra is egy mindent elsöprő konfliktust vizionált, ami a mutáns faj elpusztításával járhat.

Melyikünknek lett végül igaza? Miután az X-Dosszié nyilvánosságra került, minden megváltozott. Lassan a világ minden pontjára eljutott a létezésünk híre. Sok helyen, ahol eddig különcöknek, csodabogaraknak vagy varázslóknak tartottak egy-egy mutánst, most veszélyt és fenyegetést kezdtek el bennük látni. Egy olyan ellenséges és erős faj előretolt bástyáját vélték bennük felfedezni, amely a helyét követeli a Földön, sőt, át akarja venni jogos örökségeként. Magnetó súlyos károkat okozott. Bebizonyította, hogy mennyire veszélyesek is tudunk lenni, amikor Washington ellen vonult. Minden ország kormánya levonta a következtetéseit. Súlyos mutáns-ellenes törvények elfogadására még nem került sor – de minden további incidens tovább gyújthatja a mutánsgyűlölet lángját, amelyet most politikai okokból is tüzelnek.

Most pedig mintha szabályos hadjáratot indítottak volna ellenünk ellenségeink. Az árnyékból csapnak le ránk, ott, ahol a leginkább sérülékenyek vagyunk. Ismerik gyengeségeinket, tudják titkainkat. Mi lesz a következő lépése a rejtőzködő ellenfélnek? Vajon ez az ellenfél lenne az, akiről Emma Frost az elfogása előtt, amikor arra utalt, hogy mindössze bábuk vagyunk – és ez az ellenfél mozgatna minket? Most, amikor a legtöbben sebesültek itt a kúriában, ideális alkalom lenne a támadásra. Imádkozom azért, hogy ne történjen semmi baj! Egy újabb csapást már nem élnénk túl."

A több órás álmatlanság után a professzor is elaludt. Hamarosan a hajnali nap első sugarai lassan előbukkantak a közeli hegyek mögül. Minden csendes volt és nyugodt.

Valaki halkan lépkedett az első emeleti folyosón. Benyitott az egyik szobába, ahol Ella aludt. Egy párnát nyomott az arcába. A lány felébredt és próbált küzdeni, de egy erős fémkar visszatartotta. Hamarosan elájult, a behatoló pedig továbbállt.

A következő szoba üres volt, de besétált. Leült az ágyra egy pillanatra, mintha egy pillanatra elgondolkozott volna, majd megrázta magát, és elindult az ajtó felé.

\- Helló, Logan.

Xavier professzor és Atmoszféra ekkor vált láthatóvá. Rozsomák nem lepődött meg, a kiváló szaglásával már megérkezte, hogy közelednek.

\- Charles…

\- Mit keresel itt Jean régi szobájában? – kérdezte a prof. – Mindenesetre örülök, hogy visszajöttél. Mindig szívesen látlak itt, és…

\- Ne hazudj! – kiáltott fel Logan. – Érzem, hogy félsz! Félsz, mert visszajöttem, hogy bosszút álljak Jean haláláért! Levágom a fejed azért, amiért megölted!

\- Nem… nem én…

\- Most nincs itt az ideje a vitának! – mondta Atmoszféra, és védőbuborékot generált kettejük köré. Logan morogni kezdett, és kieresztette adamantium karmait. – Riassza a többieket professzor, én addig feltartom!

Xavier kigurult tolószékével, Logan utána vetette magát üvöltve. Martin alig tudta visszafogni. A legutóbbi összecsapásuk óta már sokkal jobban tudta irányítani képességét, de Rozsomák túl erős és vad volt ahhoz, hogy örökké visszatartsa. A professzor az alsóbb, jobban védett szintekre vonult fedezékbe, a telepátiájával közvetlen közelről nem merte kockáztatni a konfrontációt: ha egy apró hibát is vét, vagy egy kicsit késik, már elérik a gyilkos karmok.

Hamarosan megérkezett Küklopsz. Egyedül ő volt olyan állapotban Martin mellett, hogy a közvetlen csatát kockáztassa az egykori ügynökből lett gyilkológéppel.

\- Atmoszféra, lökd ki őt az ablakon, nem küzdhetünk az épületben, kell nekem a hely! – adta ki a parancsot Scott. Teljesen magától értetődően vette magához a parancsnokságot, bár ezt Martin nem vette teljesen jó néven. Furcsállotta, hogy a depressziós, föld alatt élő egyszemű hogyan lehet ennyire határozott vezető.

Egy lökéshullám kirepítette Logant az ablakon. Két ellenfele kinn rögtön rátámadt a vad férfira.

\- Nem fogom visszafogni magam! Hallottam hírét ennek a szörnyetegnek! – kiáltotta Scott, és levette különleges védőszemüvegét.

A nagy erejű optisugártól Rozsomák több métert repült hátra a bokrok közé.

\- Remélem ennyi elég is volt.

\- Ne bízd el magad… - sóhajtott Martin. – Ennél sokkal nehezebb lesz legyőzni!

Hamarosan egy üvöltő vadállat ugrott Küklopsz felé. Szemei vérben forogtak, ruhái az lézersugártól majdnem teljesen megsemmisültek, de a sebei pillanatok alatt begyógyultak. Atmoszféra az utolsó pillanatban tudta visszafogni egy levegőbuborékkal a Logant, amivel a levegő emelte.

\- Miért akarsz minket megölni? Miért jöttél vissza? – fakadt ki a fiú.

\- Jean… - hörgött a támadó. Kiszabadult a buborékból, és elindult a kúria bejárata felé.

\- Gyorsan! Meg kell állítanunk, mielőtt eléri a sebesülteket és a professzort az alsó szinteken.

Rozsomák még a nehéz adamantium csontváza ellenére is gyorsabb volt mindkettejüknél, és hamar leért az alagsorba, nem érték utol. A vasajtó nem sokáig tartotta vissza, és bejutott a gyengélkedőbe. A sebesült Fernandez kiabált, hogy engedjék el, hadd végezzen Káprázat gyilkosával. Bestia kénytelen volt lefogni, nehogy ilyen állapotban kockáztassa a harcot, és a Doktor maga is túl sebesült volt még.

\- Ne tedd ezt! Nem én öltem meg Jeant! – kiáltott Xavier, de hiába. A támadó elméje felett teljesen eluralkodott a vadállatias düh, így nem tudta időben lecsillapítani, és a racionális gondolatokra se volt fogékony.

Az adamantium karmok egy hajszálnyira álltak meg a prof fejétől. Polaris felkelt betegágyából, hogy megvédje új mentorát, eddigre leért Küklopsz és Atmoszféra is.

\- Megfogadtam, hogy nem lesz vérontás! – mondta gyenge hangon. Még nagyon kimerült volt, alig volt túl az életveszélyen, de nem volt nehéz az adamantium csontvázú férfit megállítania. Odaszorította a gyengélkedő egyik falához. – Miért akarod megölni a professzort?

Egy kis idő kellett, mire a férfi dühe lecsillapodik. Hank egy hatalmas adag nyugtatót adott neki injekcióval, de az öngyógyító képesség miatt ez is alig ért valamit. Közben a prof is lassan végzett telepatikusan a lenyugtatásával.

\- Nem én voltam a gyilkos, Logan. Megértem, hogy össze vagy zavarodva azok után, amit veled tettek. De nem tudom kitől hallottad, hogy én tehetek az egyik legközelebbi tanítványom haláláról…

\- Valóban. A Testvériség a hátam mögött tervezte el a gyilkosságot, egy Raven nevű alakváltó tette, Higanyszál volt az értelmi szerző. – mondta Polaris.

\- Ki mondta neked, hogy én voltam a tettes? Ki küldött ide? – faggatta Xavier. – Ki akar minket holtan látni?

\- Charles… én… - motyogta Logan. Az erős telepatikus támadás miatt egy kissé zavart volna az elméje. – Tőle hallottam… tőle…

\- Kitől?

\- Attól tartok, ezt már csak személyesen tudhatjátok meg. – jelent meg váratlanul Ella a gyengélkedőben, mielőtt még a férfi megmondhatta volna a választ, és megnyomta a teleportáló gombját, amelyet a megfelelő koordinátákra állított be.

Egyik pillanatról a másikra a gyengélkedőben lévők mindannyian egy sötét, komor helyen találták magukat.

\- Hol… hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Xavier. – Mi ez az egész, ki áll minden mögött?

\- Lám, lám, hát mégis találkozunk élve, Charles. – mondta egy hang a félhomályból. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Rozsomák támadását is túlélitek, olyan elszánt volt!

\- Nem… nem… - döbbent meg a prof. – Ez nem lehet igaz, hiszen… te…

A döbbenettől lefagyott mindenki, csak Atmoszféra mondta ki a nevet:

\- Magnetó!

 _ **Az eddig a háttérből irányító Magnetó leleplezte magát, és személyesen veszi a kezébe az ügyeket! De hogyan térhetett vissza? És mi a terve, ami örökre megváltoztatja az emberek és a mutánsok viszonyát? Kiderül a különleges, dupla hosszúságú 50-es fejezetből: „Az igazság napja"!**_


	15. 50 - Az igazság napja

**#50 – Az igazság napja**

 _ **Az Új Halálosztók fiatal mutánsokat raboltak el, de még mielőtt Xavier professzor és társai kiszabadították volna őket, ismeretlenek elvitték őket. Warren Worthington szárnya elvesztésével próbál megbírkózni, mikor egy ismeretlen fekete ruhás rátalál, és egy ismeretlen helyre viszi. A Testvériség visszatért, de Polaris segítségével a rács mögé lettek juttatva. Ezután egy ismeretlen ellenfél, egy álommanipuláló zavarta meg a Xavier-kúria lakóit, akiket megráztak az álmok. A támadás következtében Vészmadárnak leállt az agyműködése. Küklopszot és Bestiát lázadók támadták meg a földalatti mutánsok közül, forradalmat kezdve egykori vezetőjük ellen Bestia súlyosan sebesülve érkezett meg a kúriába segítséget kérve. Egy felmentő csapat indult kiszabadította Küklopszot, de a Velő vezette támadók a csapat nagy részét súlyosan megsebesítette. A megtévesztett Rozsomák váratlanul megtámadja a Xavier-kúriát, de legyőzik. Ella pedig Magnetó rejtekhelyére teleportált mindenkit…**_

Csendes, és békés nap virradt a Nemzetközi Űrállomás legénységére. Nem volt semmilyen teendőjük, pihenőnapot tartottak. Leslie Olsen űrhajós a Föld felé tekintett, és a feleségére gondolt. Valamit meglátott az űrben. Először csak űrszemétnek nézte, majd egy idő után elbizonytalanodott, és odaszólt egyik társának:

\- Nézd csak meg, szerinted mi az ott?

\- Biztosan valami furcsa alakú űrszemét… hmm… nézzük meg távcsővel!

Pár pillanat múlva Olsen felkiáltott, miután benézett a távcsőbe:

\- De hiszen az egy ember! Hogyan lehetséges ez?

Hamarosan szkafanderben kiléptek az űrállomásból, és az űrben lebegő emberhez mentek, és bevitték a bázisra. Egy idős férfi volt az, hosszú, ősz hajjal. Még lélegzett.

\- Nem értem… Senki se bírhatja ki a világűr mostoha körülményeit! Hogyan nem fulladt vagy fagyott meg eddig? – kérdezte az űrállomás kapitánya. – Vigyük a gyengélkedőbe!

Levették a férfi ruháit, valamilyen páncélt találtak rajta.

\- Ez nem védhette meg a hidegtől… Ha nem vesszük észre időben, halálra fagyott volna. Mióta lehetett a világűrben? – kérdezte a kapitány.

\- Nem tudom… Nem lehetséges, hogy mutáns? – vetette fel Olsen.

\- De. Viszont bárki is ez a férfi, ugyanúgy joga van élni, mint bármelyikünknek! Gondoskodnunk kell róla, míg fel nem épül, aztán visszajuttatjuk a Földre.

A férfi három hónapig feküdt kómában. Szervezetét teljesen kimerítette a világűr, de lassan javulni kezdett az állapota. A kapitány úgy döntött, az esetről nem számol be a feletteseinek, és titokként kezeli az ügyet. El akarta kerülni a komplikációkat, még várni akart a bejelentéssel, hogy egy ismeretlen mutáns van az űrállomáson.

Egy nap Leslie Olsen a gyengélkedőn ellenőrizte a férfi állapotát, amikor az kinyitotta a szemét:

\- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte.

\- Hát magához tért, uram! Kész csoda, hogy életben van!

\- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte türelmetlenül az ősz hajú férfi.

\- A Nemzetközi Űrállomáson.

A férfi meglepődött a válaszon, majd felkelt az ágyból. Erősnek és egészségesnek érezte magát. Nem árult el semmit magáról, csendes volt és nyugodt, állandóan a Földet figyelte az űrállomásról. Esténként csatlakozott a legénység tagjaihoz, hallgatta beszélgetéseiket, az amerikai űrhajósokkal együtt a CNN híreit nézte esténként.

Egy este olyan híreket mondtak, amelyek felkeltették a férfi érdeklődését:

\- Nyoma veszett Charles Xavier professzornak a házi őrizetéből. Az ismert pszichológust és az X-Ügynökség egykori vezetőjét egyik tanítványának meggyilkolásával vádolják.

Ezután egy rövid összeállítás következett a mutánsokról:

\- Nem csillapodnak a kedélyek, miután Robert Kelly szenátor a Kongresszusban felszólalt az elnök mutánsbarátnak nevezett politikája ellen. A mutánsokkal szembeni ellenérzések tetőfogára hágtak, mióta egy magát Magnetónak nevező mutáns terrorista Washington ellen vonult.

Ekkor lejátszották azt a felvételt, amelyek Magnetó a világ vezetőinek küldött. Közelről mutatták az arcát. Az űrállomás legénységének ereiben megfagyott az vér: felismerték a rejtélyes férfit, akit kimentettek a világűrből.

\- Maga… maga Magnetó! – kiáltott fel döbbenten Olsen.

\- Igen, én vagyok. Továbbra is hálás vagyok azért, amiért megmentettek.

\- De… hogyan élhette túl a világűrt?

\- A mágnesesség mestere vagyok! Hosszú életem során tökéletesítettem képességem használatát, így öntudatlanul is védtem magam, miután a Föld légköréből kiértem. Az oxigénhiánytól elájultam, de az utolsó pillanatban öntudatlanul is létrehoztam egy mágneses pajzsot magam körül, ami elegendő oxigént tartalmazott, és megvédett a jéghideg világűrtől. De valóban, ha maga nem vesz észre, akkor halott lennék. Épp jókor vett észre, nem tudtam volna sokáig életben maradni.

A legénység tagjai döbbenten hallgatták a beszámolót. Az a védtelen férfi, akit megmentettek, sokak haláláért volt felelős, és az emberiség elleni háborút hirdetve indult az amerikai főváros ellen. Egy kis szünet után Magnetó folytatta gondolatait:

\- Hálás vagyok, hogy mentettek engem. Meg akartam halni, amikor a Föld légteréből távoztam, úgy éreztem, végzetes kudarcot vallottam. A csodával határos túlélésem azonban bebizonyította, hogy van még feladatom az életben. Olyan, mintha második esélyt kaptam volna!

\- Remélem, ezután a béke hírnöke lesz. – mondta Olsen bizonytalan hangon, reménykedve a pozitív válaszban.

\- Ugyan! – nevetett a mágnesség mestere. – Xavier egész életében a béke híve volt, és mégis hogyan honorálja az emberiség: gyilkosság vádjával házi őrizetben tartják! Nem, mostantól egy dologban leszek más: nem fogok habozni, ha a fajom érdekei úgy kívánják! A Föld a homo superior öröksége, és nem fogok várni, míg minden alacsonyabb rendű emberszabású ki nem hal!

\- Akkor mégis mit fog tenni? – kérdezte a kapitány, félve. Nem kapott választ.

Magnetó hamarosan egy fémdarabokból összeállított gömbben távozott a Nemzetközi Űrállomásról, és ráparancsolt a kapitányra, hogy ne tudassa senkivel, hogy őt látták. De a kapitány azonnal jelentett:

\- Houston, van egy kis problémánk…

A NASA jelentett a CIA vezetőjének, aki úgy döntött, titokban tartja az ügyet, és nem engedi a politikusokat beavatkozni az esetbe. Pár ügynököt ráállított az ügyre, de az X-Iroda megszűntetése óta nem volt senki, aki megfelelő szakértő lett volna. Így tehát senki nem tudott tenni hatékony ellenlépéséket, a kezdeti riadalom után pedig elült a félelem, és nem számoltak komolyan Magnetó visszatéréséről. Egyedül a Cerebro-t használó Emma Frost fedezte fel egykori főnökét, és ezért gyorsította fel végül a tervét az Első Fegyverrel kapcsolatban.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Theresa Cassidy nagyon el volt keseredve. Minden könnyét kisírta már, éhes volt és szomjas. Az a várrom, ahol sok más fiatallal együtt fogva tartották, éjjel különösen hátborzongató volt. Pár síró hangot lehetett csak hallani, mindössze a csillagok világítottak felettük. Az elrabló Halálosztók egy kivételével eltávoztak az éjszakára, egy lányt vittek el valahova.

A kamasz mutánsok hirtelen fura hangot hallottak, mintha valami vagy valaki szélsebesen cikázott volna vár körül. Majd egy lebegő alakot láttak maguk felett, amint bíztató hangon megszólalt:

\- Ne féljetek, gyermekeim! Itt a Mutánsok Testvérisége, és megmentünk titeket!

Magnetó egy könnyed mozdulattal elszakította a fogva tartottak láncait, és hatástalanította a képesség-gátlókat, amelyek a fiatalok nyakára voltak felhelyezve. A Testvériség öt tagja volt jelent: a vezetőjük mellett Higanyszál, Piró és két nő. Piró lángcsóváival bevilágította a várromot.

Az a Halálosztó, aki a fogvatartottak őrzésére maradt hátra, zöld színnel világító testével, hamarosan megjelent:

\- Nem tudom kik vagytok, de nagy hibát követettek el, hogy idejöttetek! Innen senki se távozhat Mr. X akarata nélkül!

\- Üzenem annak a hóhérnak, aki a homo superior bármely tagjának árt, Magnetóval gyűlik meg a baja!

Magnus Maximoff nagyon dühös volt. Számára a legnagyobb vétek a jövő nemzedék mutáns fiataljainak bántalmazása volt. A leszakított láncokból éles kardot formált, amivel átszúrta a Halálosztót, mielőtt még az bármit is tenni tudott volna.

\- Velő, a holttestét rakd a vár mellé, hadd legyen ez világos üzenet a többi Halálosztónak! Higanyszál, mire jutottál a környék felderítése során?

\- Egy kisbusszal találkoztam. Benne Sir Andrew Lockheed és egy ismeretlen férfi volt. Nem vettek észre.

\- Rendben. Ha Sir Andrew itt van, hamarosan Xavier is megjelenik. Felkészültem erre az eshetőségre is! Ella, itt az ideje, hogy beépülj közéjük. – fordult a fiatal norvég lányhoz. – Nem akarom, hogy problémát okozzanak és megakadályozzák a terveim megvalósítását. Mivel a képességed az érzelmek manipulálása, könnyen a bizalmukba férkőzhetsz, még Xavier se fog gyanakodni! A telepátia-immunitásod pedig biztosítja, hogy véletlenül se lepleződj le. Sose fognak rád gyanakodni! Kezdődjék a forradalom előkészülete: Velő, térj vissza a föld alatt élő testvéreinkhez New Yorkba, és várj addig, amíg nem jelzek! Hamarosan kitör a forradalom…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pár héttel később Magnetó rejtekhelyén Charles Xavier dühösen felkiáltott:

\- Tudhattam volna! Az már eleve gyanús, hogy valakinek nem látok az elméjébe! Azt hittem ez csak lappangó telepátia, az érzelemmanipulálásra nem is gyanakodtam…

\- Ugyan, ki gyanakodott volna rám? – kérdezte ártatlan szemekkel Ella, majd elmosolyodott. A szemének csillanásától Atmoszféra megborzongott. A kedves és aranyos lány látszatát keltő fiatal mutáns mindvégig jelentett Magnetónak.

\- Egyetlen hibát követtem el: a Testvériség többi tagjának kiszabadításakor óvatlan voltam, nem számoltam a lányom, Lorna, visszatérésével. Mindent elrontottál, Polaris! Én akkor nem kockáztathattam meg a megjelenésemet, nem akartam leleplezni magam.

\- Velőt is te képezted ki! Gyalázatos, ártatlanok haltak meg! – kiáltotta dühösen Küklopsz.

\- Többé nem félek az járulékos veszteségtől. Mindig lesznek olyanok, akik áldozatul esnek.

\- Gyilkos! – fakadt ki Polaris. – Wanda nem lehetett csak egy járulékos áldozat!

\- Lányom… - sóhajtott Magnetó. – Az ő halála engem is megviselt. Emlékét méltón fogom őrizni, és épp ez mutatta meg, hogy többé nem szabad haboznom: a lehető leghamarabb biztosítanom kell fajunk jövőjét ezen a Földön bármi áron!

\- Magnus! Ezt nem hiszem el! – hitetlenkedett a prof. – Képes voltál ellenem és barátaim ellen küldeni embereidet, hogy végezzenek velünk? Nem süllyedhettél ilyen mélyre!

\- Charles, öreg barátom… Nekem is fáj ez, de miután a hadsereg kezére jutattátok a Testvériséget, nem volt más választásom. Senki se keresztezheti terveimet büntetlenül! A túlélésünk mindennél fontosabb!

\- Elég volt ebből a baromságból! – fakadt ki Xavier. – Nem akarom többé ezt hallani!

\- Igazad van. Túl időt fecséreltem rátok, nincs értelme a további csevegésnek. – mondta Magnetó határozottan. – Nincs időm végezni veletek, még sürgős elintéznivalóm van. Charles, még élve fogod látni, hogyan változtatom meg a világot örökre! Pietro, addig gondoskodj a vendégekről!

Magnetó távozott, mielőtt bárki bármit is mondani tudott volna. A börtönből nemrég általa kiszabadított Testvériség teljes létszámban állt szembe a betegekből és sebesültekből álló szedett-vedett csapattal.

\- Magnetó! – kiáltott a férfi után Rozsomák. – Hiába mentettél ki, nekem senki nem hazudhat büntetlenül! Nem leszek senki gyilkológépe! – de a mágnesesség mestere ekkor már messze járt.

\- Csak azt tette, amit jónak látott. – kelt apja védelmére Higanyszál.

\- Leszarom! – és Logan a fiatal férfira támadt. Küklopsz szintén támadásba lendült.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A mágnesesség mestere Washingtonba tartott. Nem nagy felhajtással érkezett, mint legutóbb. Most senki se számított rá – főleg, hogy mindenki halottnak hitte. A CIA óvatlan volt, nem számolt egy újabb támadással. Az elnököt így csak akkor értesítették, amikor a Fehér Ház gyepére leszállt. Egyenesen az Ovális Irodába tartott, könnyedén megállította a fémlövedékeket és megsemmisítette az őrök fegyvereit.

Az elnök nem volt hajlandó elhagyni az asztalát, találkozni akart a mindenki átlag félt és rettegett mutánssal. Ahogy Magnus Maximoff belépett, pillanatok alatt lefegyverezte a maradék pár őrt, és megszólalt:

\- Igen bátor Öntől, hogy itt maradt. Bár ugyan hova tudna előlem menekülni?

\- Mit akar, maga őrült? – kiáltott az elnök.

\- Hogy mit? Ugyanazt, mint eddig. A homo superior számára biztosítani a jövőt.

\- Ez Amerika, itt mindenki biztonságba van!

\- Ne nevettessen, elnök úr! Ez csak egy mese, amit gondolom maga se hisz el. A hírhedt amerikai álom csak a fehér angolszáz protestáns férfiak kiváltsága volt mindig – mindenki másnak meg kellett küzdenie a túlélésért! Az én nagy álmom, a fajom által lakott sziget tervét megakadályozták a világ nagyhatalmai, pedig békés voltam, és nem fenyegettem senkit. Már csak egyet tehetek…

Ekkor egy-egy apró fémdarabbal megbilincselte az elnököt, és az Ovális Iroda közepére állította. Odasétált az íróasztalhoz, majd felborította és megszólalt:

\- Az Egyesült Államok a mai naptól fogva az én irányításom alatt lesz, az amerikai álom a homo superior valósága lesz! A szuperhatalmi rang pedig lehetővé teszi, hogy minden mutánst megvédjek a világon!

 _ **Mialatt Magnetó átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, Xavier és többségében sebesült és gyenge társai a Testvériséggel szállnak szembe, szinte esélytelenül. Hogyan tovább?**_


	16. 51 - Szétszakítva

**#51 - Szétszakítva**

 _ **Magnetó nem halt meg, amikor öngyilkossági szándékkal távozott a Föld légköréből. A Nemzetközi Űrállomás legénysége megmentette az űrben lebegő majdnem élettelen férfit, aki az Űrállomáson felépült, majd visszatért a Földre, hogy új, kegyetlenebb módszerekkel megvalósítsa tervét. Mikor az Új Halálosztók fiatal mutánsokat raboltak el, de még mielőtt Xavier professzor és társai kiszabadították volna őket, Magnetó magához vette őket. Az emberei közül Ella beépült Xavierékhez, Velő a földalatti mutánsok között kezdett szervezkedni Küklopsz ellen. A forradalom kezdetekor Velő elfogta Küklopszot és megsebesítette Bestiát, az egyszemű mutáns kiszabadítását indult felmentősereg pedig súlyosan megsebesült. Egy álommanipulálót küldött a Xavier-kúriába, akinek köszönhetően Vészmadár agyhalottan került ki a küzdelemből. A hiányos emlékezetű Rozsomákot félrevezette és Jean Grey meggyilkolását Xavier professzorra hárította, aki így őrjöngve készült a bosszúra. Mikor legyőzték az egykori ügynököt, Ella Magnetó rejtekhelyére teleportálta a Xavier-kúria lakóit. Magnetó ekkor Washingtonba indult, és egy puccsal átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és társai a Testvériséggel találták magukat szembe…**_

Magnetó bázisán pillanatok alatt fölénybe került a Testvériség a nagyrészt sebesültekből álló foglyokkal szemben. Xavier telepátiája haszontalannak bizonyult az ellenfelek telepátia-blokkolója ellen. Az egykori barátai ellen fordított Rozsomák most már Higanyszálban találta meg Jean gyilkosságának valódi kieszelőjét, és vadállatias dühhel támadt a fiatal férfira. De mielőtt a harc érdemben elkezdődhetett volna, hirtelen egy villanást láttak és egy régi ismerős teleportált a helyszínre:

\- Forge! – kiáltott Xavier meglepetten.

\- Nem hagylak titeket cserben! A teleportáló-készüléketekbe nyomkövetőt építettem, mert sejtettem, hogy egy tégla van közöttetek – csak nem tudtam, hogy ki. Most pedig menjünk innen, mielőtt a Testvériség mindannyiunkkal végez!

\- Ne, még ne! – ordított Logan, és lecsapott a készülékre, amely nem tört teljesen össze, de szikrázni kezdett. Mindannyian eltűntek, és csak a Testvériség maradt a rejtekhelyen.

Pár pillanattal később Xavier és Forge az indián feltaláló ideiglenes otthonában találták magukat.

\- De… hova tűntek a többiek? – kérdezte a prof döbbenten.

\- Nem… ez nem lehet igaz! – esett kétségbe Forge. – Az a vadállat mindent elrontott! Mindenkinek ide kellett volna teleportálódnia! A szerkezet hibája miatt akár több ezer km-re is szétszóródhatott a csapat!

\- De ha nincsenek itt, akkor hol lehetnek?

\- Fogalmam sincs, Charles. De van egy ötletem, hogyan találhatjuk meg őket!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Valahol egészen máshol, egy romos épületben, Küklopsz és Rozsomák magához tért.

\- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte Logan dühösen.

\- Fogalmam sincs… - sóhajtott Scott.

\- Jobb, ha kitalálsz valami elfogadható kifogást, mielőtt felnyársallak! – kiáltotta a férfi, és kieresztette adamantium karmait. – Végezni akarok Higanyszállal!

\- A te hibád, mert ha nem zúzod szét azt a teleportáló berendezést, mindannyian biztonságban lennénk valahol a Testvériség elől!

\- A Testvériségnek kell biztonságba bújnia előlem, pubi!

Logan visszaeresztette karmait, és az egyetlen fémkezével elővett a zsebéből egy szivart, és meggyújtotta. Már lassan hozzászokott, hogy csak egyetlen keze van, a másikon mindössze adamantium csonk van, amiből a karmok kijönnek. Az egyszemű mutáns döbbenten figyelte, hogy a vadállatias dühből hogyan váltott át pillanatok alatt nyugodt emberré – _viszonylag_ nyugodt emberré.

\- Meg kell tudnunk, hogy hol vagyunk. – mondta Scott.

\- Kanadában, a tengerparthoz közel.

\- Ezt honnan tudod? – kérdezte döbbenten az egyszemű.

\- Érzem a tenger szagát. Mindenütt büdös halszag terjeng. És hűvös van az évszakhoz képest.

\- Jobb lesz, ha elindulunk.

\- És ugyan hova? – kérdezte Rozsomák.

A kérdés jogos volt. Több ezer km-re lehettek a Xavier kúriától, és a Testvériség bizonyára ott kereste volna őket először. Nem volt tanácsos oda visszatérni. Abban viszont sikerült megegyezniük, hogy visszatérnek az Egyesült Államokba. Amint elindultak, Küklopsz megjegyezte:

\- Ugye tudod, hogy a dohányzás nem egészséges?

\- Ugye tudod, hogy most nagy baromságot mondtál?

A két férfi egy kisvárosban találta magát, amint kiléptek a romos épületből. Az emberek gyanakodva néztek a furcsa szemüveges és a mogorva fémkezű párosra.

\- Jobb álcát kell szereznünk. – mondta Scott. – Túl gyanúsak vagyunk a városlakóknak.

\- Neked az egyértelmű dolgok megállapítása a képességed?

Az egyszemű mutáns kezdte lassan felhúzni magát, de csendben maradt, és nem vágott vissza. Társa belépett egy boltba, és hamarosan pár új ruhával tért vissza.

\- Mondd csak, mivel fizetettél? – érdeklődött Scott.

\- A mosolyommal! – vicsorgott Logan. – Pofa be, és indulás! – majd az útra lépett, hogy megállítson egy autót. A sofőr nem volt elég figyelmes, ezért nekiütközött a mutánsnak. Az autó kis híjás totálkáros lett, és Rozsomák több métert repült.

\- Te mocsadék… tönkretetted a szivarom! - és kieresztette karmait. Pillanatok alatt begyógyultak sebei, és a rémült sofőr felé közeledett, aki a légzsáknak köszönhetően épen megúszta az ütközést.

\- Logan! Erre nincs szükség! – avatkozott közbe Scott.

\- Te nekem nem mondhatod meg, hogy mit csináljak! – kiáltott a férfi.

Ekkor egy szirénázó rendőrautó jelent meg, két rendőr szállt ki, remegő térdekkel. Sose láttak még mutánsokat.

\- Álljon meg! – kiáltott egyikük bizonytalanul Logan felé. – Álljon meg, vagy lövök! Dobja el a késeket!

\- Nem tudom… - mordult fel Rozsomák, és elindult a rendőr felé. Pár lövést kapott, de ez nem állította meg. Szétzúzta a rendőrök fegyverét, és beült a rendőrautó volánja mögé, majd a döbbent Scott felé kiáltott: - Gyerünk, te kiscserkész! Szereztem kocsit!

\- Ez őrültség!

Pár perccel később a zsirénázó rendőrautóval a két mutáns nagy sebességgel délnek indult. Küklopsz feladta, hogy bármivel is meg tudja győzni társát. Nem volt hozzászokva ilyen helyzetekhez. A földalatti mutánsok között megszokta, hogy szinte mindenki engedelmeskedik neki, a többiek meg félnek az erős képességétől. Logan viszont egy cseppet se tartott tőle – sőt, inkább Scott tartott egy kissé a barátságtalan férfitól. A mindennapok egyhangú rutinjához képest az improvizáció idegen volt tőle.

Hamarosan egy benzinkútnál álltak meg, ahol egy kocsma is volt. Úgy döntöttek, hogy a rendőrautót egy kevésbé feltűnő másik autóra cserélik fel – főleg, hogy a rádión hallották, hogy már helikopterrel keresik az autójukat. Scott rögtön egy másik, alkalmas autót keresett, de Rozsomák betért a kocsmába egy sörre. Hamarosan kikiáltott utána, hogy jöjjön be. A kocsma minden vendége döbbenten ült a TV előtt.

\- Meg nem erősített források szerint puccs történt az Amerikai Egyesült Államokban. – kezdte a hírolvasó. – A Washingtonban lévő tudósítónk pár órával korábban arról számolt be, hogy látta a Magnetó néven ismert mutáns terroristát a Fehér Házba érkezni. Azóta nem hallottunk hírt a tudósítónktól, sőt, kommunikációs zavarokat lehet tapasztalni az egész Egyesült Államok területén.

\- A hallottnak hitt mutáns terrorista megjelenése váratlanul érte az országot. – vette át a szót a másik hírolvasó. – Magnetó szándékairól eddig nem sokat tudni, de feltehetőleg az elnök már nincs a helyén. Mindeközben a New Yorkban tegnap éjszaka kezdődött mutáns zavargás átterjedt több nagyvárosra is, ahol rendőrörsöket és közhivatalokat támadtak meg.

Hamarosan a TV-stúdióban egy kis zűrzavar keletkezett. A képernyő egy ideig sötét volt, majd az egyik hírolvasó bejelentette, hogy a következő felvételt kapták mindössze fél perccel korábban. A felvételen Magnetó beszélt:

\- Világ nemzetei! A homo sapiens története fordulóponthoz érkezett. Tovább nem tagadhatják tovább, hogy egy erősebb, rátermettebb faj is van a világon, amely jogos örökségének tekinti ezt a Földet. A homo sapiens az elmúlt pár száz év alatt nagyobb pusztítást végzett, mint amelyet évmilliók alatt helyre lehetne állítani. Ma minden megváltozott: átvettem az Egyesült Államok vezetését. Az az állam, amely eddig a világ legerősebb országaként az emberiség legkapzsibb, legönzőbb rétegének érdekeit képviselte, most örökre megváltozik. A fajomat elnyomó és a Földet kizsákmányoló hatalmi gépezete mostantól a béke őre lesz. A homo superior bármely tagja ellen irányuló erőszakot háborús oknak fogom tekinteni. A döntés az önöké: vagy elfogadják a homo superior elsőbbségét, ameddig hitvány fajuk utolsó példánya nem hal ki természetes úton – vagy olyan háborút látnak, mint amilyen még soha nem volt!

A felvétel ezzel ért véget. Logan megitta az utolsó kortyot is a söréből, a bárpultra csapta a sörösüveget, majd megszólalt:

\- Ezt a faszt!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Valahol egészen máshol egy XIX. századi berendezésű hatalmas szobában pár fekete ruhás ember a vacsoráját fogyasztotta. Az asztalfőn egy férfi ült, és elégedetten nézett végig vendégein. Három nő szótlanul evett, míg egy szőke hajú férfi lelkesen magyarázott:

\- Ez volt életem egyik legfantasztikusabb élménye! – mondta Warren Worthington. – Mintha újjászülettem volna.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom! – mosolygott Anne, az egyik nő. – Remélem, hogy egyszer én is részesülhetek benne!

\- Mindennek eljön az ideje, kedvesem. – mondta az asztalfőn ülő férfi.

\- És most, hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Warren.

\- Itt az ideje, hogy végre színre lépjünk! – válaszolta határozottan a férfi.

 _ **Mi történt a többiekkel? És hogyan szeretné Forge és Xavier megtalálni őket?**_


	17. 52 - Sivatagban

**#52 - Sivatagban**

 _ **Magnetó nem halt meg, amikor öngyilkossági szándékkal távozott a Föld légköréből. A Nemzetközi Űrállomás legénysége megmentette az űrben lebegő majdnem élettelen férfit, aki az Űrállomáson felépült, majd visszatért a Földre, hogy új, kegyetlenebb módszerekkel megvalósítsa tervét. Ella Magnetó rejtekhelyére teleportálta a Xavier-kúria lakóit. Magnetó ekkor Washingtonba indult, és egy puccsal átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és társainak a segítségére Forge sietett, de a teleportáló-berendezés hibája miatt a csapat szétszakadt egymástól…**_

Kolosszus és Polaris hirtelen egy nagyváros közepén találták magukat. A fiatal nő még mindig sebesült volna a hasi sérülése miatt, amit Velő okozott, de már lábra tudott állni.

\- Lorna, óvatosan! – mondta Peter. Aggódva nézett rá.

\- Rendbe fogok jönni…

\- Időre és nyugalomra van szükséged!

A járókelők félve távolodtak tőlük. Kolosszus acélteste meg-megcsillant a napfényben. Az emberek összesúgtak, de gyorsan továbbálltak.

A két mutánsnak nem volt hová mennie. Nem akarták, hogy sokan lássák őket, és félelmükben a rendőrséget hívják, így hát behúzódtak egy sikátorba. Lorna leült a földre, és megnézte a sebét. Már nem vérzett, de még nem jött teljesen rendbe, és nagyon le volt gyengülve.

\- Meg kell tanulnunk a Professzort! – mondta Peter. – Vagy Dr. McCoy-t.

\- Már meg fogok gyógyulni orvos nélkül is.

\- De, még… - aggódott az orosz férfi, de a nő közbevágott:

\- Ne aggódj miattam! Inkább a saját sérülésed miatt aggódj. – és végigsimította a kezét a megfeketedett jobb karon.

\- Nem merek átváltani emberi formára, félek, hogy úgy a testem nem fogja tudni legyőzni a fertőzést. Attól tartok, örökre acél alakban kell maradnom. – mondta Peter. - De ne aggódj, nem lettem gyengébb. Meg foglak tudni védeni, míg…

Polaris elmosolyodott.

\- Nincs szükségem védelemre.

\- De hiszen sebesült vagy!

\- De ettől még nem vagyok védtelen.

\- Makacs vagy.

\- Akárcsak apám… Nem is értem, hogyan gondolhatta, hogy végez mindannyiunkkal…

\- De kudarcot vallott. És amint a Professzor megtalál minket, meg fogjuk állítani Magnetót!

\- Honnan tudod, hogy Xavier meg fog minket találni?

\- Nem tudom. Csak hiszek benne!

A nő felsóhajtott. A kezét végigsimította a férfi acél arcán.

\- Eszedbe jutott már, hogy te fémből vagy, én pedig a mágnesességet irányítom? – majd kacsintott egyet. Peter zavarba jött. Lorna odabújt hozzá, majd lassan elaludt. Kolosszus pedig őrizte álmát…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bestia, Dinamó és Atmoszféra egy sivatag közepén találták magukat. Szerencséjükre nem fújt a szél, nem volt homokvihar. De a nap tűzött rájuk, a homok elviselhetetlenül forró volt. A Doktor és a mexikói mutáns a korábbi események miatt még sebesültek voltak, de már kezdtek lassan helyrejönni.

\- Nem túl ideális helyen landoltunk… - sóhajtott Hank.

\- Az az átkozott Rozsomák! – üvöltött torkaszakadtából Fernandez. – Megölte Káprázatot, majd visszajött, hogy végezzen Xavierrel, és most még a teleportáló készüléket is tönkretette! Ha még egyszer találkozom vele, meg fogom ölni!

\- Most inkább meg kellene tudni, hogy merre vagyunk. – mondta Martin. Kezdett kétségbeesni, de az egyetlen ép és egészséges mutánsként nem veszíthette el a hidegvérét.

\- Nem lehetünk nagyon messze Amerikától. – gondolkodott Hank.

\- Talán el se hagytuk! Hiszen Forge se akart volna túl messzire vinni minket, miért tette volna? – merengett Martin.

\- Valóban… Ha Amerikában vagyunk, akkor azt jelenti, hogy vagy száz mérfölden belül véget ér a sivatag.

\- Ez… nagyszerű! – kiáltott dühösen Fernandez, majd ismét Logan-t kezdte el szidni.

A három mutánsnak nem volt sok választása, az egyik irányba el kellett indulniuk. Reménykedtek abba, hogy lakott településhez érnek, mielőtt éhen és szomjan halnak. Fernandez állapota volt talán a legrosszabb, nagyon lassan tudtak csak haladni.

Még mielőtt leszállt volna az éj, egy országúthoz jutottak. Ez jó jelnek tűnt. Másnap az út mentén folytatták a gyaloglást, a táj kezdett megváltozni, egyre kövesebb, sziklásabb helyre érkeztek.

\- Ez New Mexico állam lehet! – mondta Hank. – Most már hamarosan valóban eljutunk egy városba.

Az út teljesen kihalt volt, egy autóval se találkoztak. Dél tájékán egy apró városba érkeztek. Mintha egy western film díszletében jártak volna, minden kopott volt és elhanyagolt. Bestia külsejétől megrettent emberek bújtak el az ablakok mögött. Betértek a város közepén egy üres kocsmába.

A kocsmáros megrettent a társaságtól. Fernandez összeesett a fáradtságtól, amint belépett. Bestia minden erejét összeszedve próbálta elmagyarázni a helyzetet, és segítséget kért. Hiába volt a választékos szókincs, csak a szörnyeteget látta benne a remegő kocsmáros, aki elővette puskáját, és megfenyegette őket:

\- Takarodjatok, génhulladékok! Itt mutánsokat nem szolgálunk ki!

\- Hadd csak John, ők a vendégeim!

Egy férfi lépett be a kocsmába. Túl volt már életének derekán, komor arcán sokasodtak a ráncok. Mint ahogy a város egy westernfilm díszlete lehetett volna, ő egy ideális színész lett volna benne. Farmernadrág, cowboy kalap, szájából füstölgő cigarettavég lógott ki. Határozott fellépésére a kocsmáros eltette a fegyverét, és eloldalgott a pult mögötti hátsó ajtón:

\- Ahogy gondolja, Mr. Smith… Szolgálják ki magukat!

\- Ki maga? – kérdezte gyanakodva Martin.

A férfi nem mondott semmit, csak egy hűtőből elővett pár sört, odadobta nekik, majd leült a bárpulthoz.

\- A kérdés az, hogy ti kik vagytok? – majd a bal kezéből elővett egy kést, és teljes erőből a bal lábába szúrta. A kés azonban meg se sebezte. Martin bizonytalanul Hank-re tekintett, majd összeszedte a bátorságát, és válaszolt:

\- Charles Xavier barátai vagyunk. Egy véletlen… balesetnek köszönhetően a sivatag közepén találtuk magunkat. Élelemre és pihenésre van szükségünk, ők ketten sebesültek. Utána meg kell találnunk Xaviert!

\- Gracie, gyere be! – kiáltott a férfi. Egy barna hajú, 18 év körüli lány lépett be a kocsmába. Rövid farmer short és cowboy kalap volt rajta. Félénken nézett az ismeretlen mutánsokra. – Hazavisszük őket. Készíts ételt!

A kocsmához nem messze egy kissé romos házban, szegényes berendezés mellett élt Mr. Smith és lánya. Gracie ebédet főzött nekik, és lepihentek. Aznap este férfi elmondta, hogy sok-sok évvel ezelőtt találkozott Xavierrel. Becsületes embernek tartotta, de nem fogadta el, hogy az Intézetbe menjen, és a tanítványa legyen.

\- Sebezhetetlen vagyok, nem gondoltam, hogy bármit is lehetne tanítani erről a képességről, és sose akartam harcos lenni. Itt az emberek nem tudták, ki vagyok, csak szerencsés ember hírében állok, aki sose sebesül meg.

\- Ez érthető. Magnus Maximoffal nem találkozott esetleg? – kérdezte Martin.

\- Nem, soha. Egyszerű ember vagyok, sose akartam elhagyni a megyét. Nem igazán tudom, mi történik a világban, sose érdekelt.

\- Magnetó ámokfutásáról se Washingtonban? – csodálkozott Hank.

\- Beszéltek a helybéliek valami őrültről, aki ott messze, a keleti parton balhét rendezett. Lehet, hogy ő volt az. Mindenesetre itt már mindenki mutánsokról suttog, de mi nem kerültünk gyanúba. Gracie is örökölte a képességem.

A három vendég kipihente magát a következő napok során. A két sebesült, Fernandez és Hank, kezdett egyre jobb állapotba kerülni, főleg a Doktor. Amint elég erősnek tartották magukat az útnak induláshoz, megköszönték a vendéglátást, és útnak akartak indulni. Mr. Smith felajánlotta a segítségét:

\- Van egy öreg tragacsom, Gracie bevisz titeket a legközelebbi nagyobb városba, ahol van repülőtér. Nem igazán érdekel, hogy most Magnetó átveszi az ország irányítását… itt a sivatag szélén soha senki nem jár, mindegy, hogy Washingtonban ki van. De bízom Xavierben, és ha a barátai vagytok, akkor sok sikert kívánok a célotokban, bármi is legyen az!

\- Köszönjük, Mr. Smith! – rázott kezet vele Atmoszféra.

\- Apám… én szeretnék velük maradni! – szólalt meg Gracie, aki eddig keveset beszélt, míg a vendégek ott voltak.

\- Micsoda? – lepődött meg Mr. Smith.

\- Egész életemben alig párszor hagytam el ezt a várost. Szeretnék világot látni, nem szeretném az egész életemet ezen a helyen tölteni! – mondta határozottan a lány.

\- Hmmm. – a férfi elgondolkozott. – Nem hiszem, hogy Xavier és barátai a mostani helyzetükben még rád is vigyázni akarnának.

\- Apa, hiszen sebezhetetlen vagyok!

A rideg férfi elmosolyodott. Végiggondolta életét, hogy ismerkedett meg feleségével és hogy temette el, hogy nevelte fel egyedül lányát, és milyen egyhangú életet élt. Ő elégedett volt ezzel a monoton, unalmas életmóddal, de felismerte, hogy egy 18 éves lány számára ez maga lehet a pokol.

\- Nos, ha ők nem ellenzik…

\- Nem hiszem, hogy egy ekkora segítség után módunkban állna megtagadni a kérést! – mondta Hank.

Gracie és a többiek útnak indultak aznap este, Mr. Smith még sokáig állt a háza ajtajában, és figyelte, hogy tűnik el az autó a láthatáron…

 _ **A folytatásban Forge és Xavier, valamint Hank és a többiek is útnak indulnak, de az útjuk nem épp zökkenőmentes…**_


	18. 53 - Útközben

**#53 - Útközben**

 _ **Magnetó nem halt meg, amikor öngyilkossági szándékkal távozott a Föld légköréből. A Nemzetközi Űrállomás legénysége megmentette az űrben lebegő majdnem élettelen férfit, aki az Űrállomáson felépült, majd visszatért a Földre, hogy új, kegyetlenebb módszerekkel megvalósítsa tervét. Ella Magnetó rejtekhelyére teleportálta a Xavier-kúria lakóit. Magnetó ekkor Washingtonba indult, és egy puccsal átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és társainak a segítségére Forge sietett, de a teleportáló-berendezés hibája miatt a csapat szétszakadt egymástól. Küklopsz és Rozsomák Kanadában, Polaris és Kolosszus egy nagyvárosban találta magát. Bestia, Dinamó és Fernandez Új Mexikó államba került, és egy új útitársuk akadt, Gracie. Forge és Xavier a keresésükre indult, ugyanis az indián feltalálónak egy ötlete támadt, hogyan lehetne rájuk bukkanni…**_

Kentucky állam egy elhagyatott farmján Forge és Xavier épp összepakoltak az útra. Tegnap érkeztek meg a teleportáló szerkezettel Forge titkos rejtekhelyére, és most a többiek után készültek. Megdöbbenve hallgatták a Magnetó hatalomátvételéről szóló híreket. Az indián feltaláló egész éjszaka dolgozott, reggel mutatta meg legújabb találmányát a profnak:

\- Ez egy lebegő szék! Annyiban jobb, mint a tolószék, hogy automatikusan a föld felett lebeg, így a lépcsők sem okoznak problémát többé. Elegendő energiával töltöttem fel, hogy eljussunk a célunkig.

A szerkezet nem volt túl dizájnos, de célját ellátta. Xavier kipróbálta, és hamarosan el is hagyták a házat.

\- Pontosan hova tartunk, Forge? Még mindig nem árultad el, hogyan fogjuk megtalálni a többieket! – kérdezte a prof.

\- Sajnálom, de nem mondhatom el! – válaszolta a feltaláló. – Még előled is titokban kell tartanom, nehogy illetéktelen személyek megtudják, és előttünk érjenek oda, vagy pedig kövessenek minket!

\- Igazad lehet… Magnetó bármire képes lehet, hogy elérje célját.

Egy közeli farmhoz igyekeztek. Egy nagyobb család élt ott, számtalan gyerekkel. A gyerekzsivaj már messziről hallatszódott. Forge bekopott a házba, egy szőke kislány nyitott ajtót. Apja után kiáltott, és elszaladt. A hamarosan megjelenő családfő ismerősként üdvözölte a feltalálót:

\- Forge! Mi szél hozott erre?

\- Thomas, hadd mutassak be valakit: ő itt Charles Xavier, egykori tanárom. Charles, ő itt Thomas Guthrie, azon kevés emberek egyike, aki szimpatizál a mutánsokkal.

\- Örvendek, Mr. Guthrie! – mondta Xavier, és kezet rázott a szőke hajú farmerral.

\- Tudja, én úgy hiszem, mindannyian Isten teremtményei vagyunk, és egyaránt ezen a Földön kell boldogulnunk. – magyarázta a férfi.

\- Ebben egyetértünk! – helyeselt a prof.

\- Thomas, egy szívességet szeretnék kérni: az egyik kisteherautódra lenne szükségünk. Nem biztos, hogy… - mondta az indián feltaláló.

\- Egy szót se többet! A fiam máris odaadja a kulcsot. Samuel! – kiáltott be a házba. – Nem tudom, mire készülnek, de Magnetót meg kell állítani, mielőtt örökre egymás ellenségeivé tesznek minket! – mondta határozottan a családfő.

Egy 18 év körüli, szintén szőke, magas és vékony fiú jött elő a házból, kezében a kulccsal. Félénken nézett a vendégekre, majd bizonytalanul előrelépett, és átadta a kulcsot. Az indián feltaláló és a professzor hamarosan útnak is indultak.

\- Rendes emberek. Remélem nem aggódsz miattuk, Charles. Biztos nem jelentenek minket senkinek, és szimpatizálnak a mutánsokkal. – mondta a feltaláló.

\- Ez nem csoda. – jelentette ki a prof. – Amikor a fiú meglátott, olyan zavarodott volt, ki se tudtam zárni a gondolatait az elmémből: ő is mutáns. És most életében először látott magához hasonlókat.

\- Ez mindent megmagyaráz! – kiáltott Forge.

\- Vajon hány ilyen fiatal van még a világon, akik egyedül kénytelenek szembenézni erejükkel… - sóhajtott Xavier, majd a teherautójuk tovatűnt a végtelen gabonamezők között.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pár ezer kilométerrel nyugatabbra Hank, Martin, Fernandez és új útitársuk, Gracie, Mr. Smith kopottas autójával a legközelebbi nagyváros felé tartottak. A hosszú úton a lány elaludt a hátsó ülésen.

\- Minek hoztuk magunkkal? – kérdezte dühösen a mexikói mutáns. – Csak kolonc a nyakunkon!

\- Ő akart innen elmenni. Még mindig jobban jár, hogy velünk jön, mintha Magnetó embereibe botlana bele egyszer véletlenül. – mondta Martin.

\- Valóban. Sikerült indulás előtt egy újsághoz jutnom. – folytatta Bestia. – Magnetó puccsal átvette a hatalmat Washingtonban és elárasztotta a csatlósaival az egész országot.

\- Nem vacakolta az időt… És mi még azt hittük, hogy csak abból a szerencsétlen Testvériségből állnak a hívei! – sóhajtott Atmoszféra.

\- Tevékeny volt ezek szerint, mióta 20 éve összeveszett Xavier professzorral. Nem tudjuk, mennyi mutáns felett van hatalma, de attól tartok, hogy már mindenütt minket keresnek!

\- És még a lányt is meg kell védeni… - morgott Dinamó.

\- Nem kell rám vigyázni, sebezhetetlen vagyok! – ébredt fel a lány.

\- Inkább ne tegyük próbára ezt! – mondta Hank. – Nincs semmilyen vakmerő akció, mindig a közelünkbe kell maradnod, bármi is történjen!

\- Rendben, uram! – mondta Gracie.

Estére megérkeztek El Paso-ba, amely a mexikói határon fekszik. A városon keresztül a repülőtér felé tartottak, amikor az autóforgalom megállt. Az emberek idegesen dudáltak, majd páran ijedten kiszálltak az autójukból és elrohantak.

\- Mutánsok! – látott meg Bestia két alakot, akik az úton menő autókat megállították és ellenőrizték az utasokat. – Biztos minket keresnek.

\- Csak ketten vannak, mi meg hárman, plusz a lány, szóval semmi esélyük ellenünk! – mondta Fernandez, majd kiszállt az autóból, és elkiáltotta magát: - Magnetó kutyái, itt vagyunk!

\- Nee! Még nem gyógyultál meg teljesen! – kiáltott Martin, de már késő volt. – És ha megtudják hol vagyunk, erősítést hívnak! Eddig az egész országban minket kerestek, de így le tudják szűkíteni a keresést!

Atmoszféra kiszállt a kocsiból, és idegesen a forrófejű mexikói után futott.

\- Maradj az autóban! – kiáltott Hank a lányra, majd ő is utánuk ment.

A két mutáns észrevette őket, és közeledett feléjük. Az egyikük egy ostort vett elő, amely elkezdett izzani:

\- Fajunk árulói! Nem menekülhettek!

Fernandez az ostoros férfi felé futott, Mr. Smithtől kapott pisztolyával többször rálőtt. Az ostor azonban minden golyót eltérített útjából, majd kiütötte a mexikói mutáns kezéből a fegyvert, és a kezére csavarodott. Az izzó ostor energiával volt tele, így Fernandez feltöltötte magát anélkül, hogy megsérült volna.

\- Joanna, vigyázz! – kiáltott az ostoros mutáns, Senyaka, társának – Dinamó felé lőtt egy energialövést. A nő azonban nem sérült meg komolyabban. Elmosolyodott, majd felemelt egy mellette álló autót, és Fernandez felé dobta.

\- Vigyázz! – kiáltott Hank, és az utolsó pillanatban lökte félre a mexikói mutánst.

\- Hol van már az erősítés?! – ordított Senyaka az adóvevőjébe. Atmoszféra láthatatlanul közelítette meg, és pár jól irányzott ütéssel ki tudta ütni.

A Joanna névre hallgató fekete nő Bestia méltó ellenfele volt. Hank nem tudott neki elég nagy ütést bevinni, hogy komolyabban hátráltassa.

\- Szállj le rólam, te vadállat! – kiáltott Joanna, majd egy hatalmas balhoroggal az utca túlsó oldalára ütötte a Doktort.

Ekkor váratlanul egy nagyobb csapat mutáns érkezett a helyszínre. Egy Porter nevű teleportáló segítségével bárhova eljuthatott pillanatok alatt a Testvériség eddig ismeretlen, másik csapata. A vezetőjük egy Unus nevű nő volt. Kissé unottan nézett körbe, csalódott volt, hogy nincs itt Xavier.

\- Épp időben, Unus! – kiáltott Joanna. – Már kezdtem unni az ugrálást. – mondta, miközben Dinamó energiasugarai elől próbált kitérni.

A Testvériség egyik csapásmerő egysége elég félelmetes túlerőben volt. Unus képes volt egy erőteret létrehozni maga körül, így megérinthetetlen volt. Mellencamp egy hatalmas humanoid gyíkra hasonlító lény volt. A teleportáló, Porter, volt a legjobb ütőkártyájuk.

\- Hank! – kiáltott Martin, és megpróbálta megkeresni a Doktort, hogy mennyire sérült meg.

\- Elfutott a gyáva! – mondta Unus, majd utasította Portert, hogy fogja el az autóban ülő, rettegő Gracie-t.

\- Ne bántsátok! – kiáltott Fernandez, és az autó felé próbált indulni, de Mellencamp egy hatalmas ütéssel kiütötte.

\- Hol van a láthatatlan? – kérdezte Unus. – Valahol itt bujkálhat a közelben!

\- Ki fogom szagolni, nem juthatott messzire! – mondta Mellencamp.

Atmoszféra az utcasarokról figyelte őket, láthatatlanul. Reménytelennek ítélte meg az ellenállást, de nem akarta hagyni, hogy Fernandez és Gracie Magnetó embereinek foglya legyen. Bestiát sehol se találta. Nem volt sok ideje tanakodni, mert a pár pillanat múlva már menekülnie kellett tovább. Egy sikátor felé futott, de a gyíkember majdnem utolérte.

Martin ekkor egy hirtelen villanást látott maga előtt, és megjelent két nő és egy férfi. Mindannyian fekete ruhát viseltek. Atmoszféra felismerte a szőke férfit:

\- Warren Worthington! Az Angyal!

 _ **A folytatásban Warren Worthington visszatér! De kinek dolgozik, és mi a szándéka? És hova tűnt Bestia?**_


	19. 54 - A Fekete Huszár

**#54 – A Fekete Huszár**

 _ **Magnetó nem halt meg, amikor öngyilkossági szándékkal távozott a Föld légköréből. A Nemzetközi Űrállomás legénysége megmentette az űrben lebegő majdnem élettelen férfit, aki az Űrállomáson felépült, majd visszatért a Földre, hogy új, kegyetlenebb módszerekkel megvalósítsa tervét. Ella Magnetó rejtekhelyére teleportálta a Xavier-kúria lakóit. Magnetó ekkor Washingtonba indult, és egy puccsal átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és társainak a segítségére Forge sietett, de a teleportáló-berendezés hibája miatt a csapat szétszakadt egymástól. Küklopsz és Rozsomák Kanadában, Polaris és Kolosszus egy nagyvárosban találta magát. Bestia, Dinamó és Fernandez Új Mexikó államba került, és egy új útitársuk akadt, Gracie. El Paso városában azonban összetűzésbe kerültek Magnetó embereivel, ekkor váratlan megjelent Warren Worthington. Forge és Xavier a keresésükre indult, ugyanis az indián feltalálónak egy ötlete támadt, hogyan lehetne rájuk bukkanni…**_

Martin előtt jelent meg Warren Worthington két nő társaságában. Mielőtt még elmagyarázta volna a helyzetet, a férfi ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon ráparancsolt:

\- Szabadítsd ki a lányt! Addig mi feltartjuk őket!

A fiú meglepődött Warren visszatérésén. Az egyik szárnyának elvesztése miatt depresszióssá vált férfi most teljesen nyugodtnak és kiegyensúlyozottnak látszott. A másik szárnya is hiányzott. Mégis kezében egyszerű fegyverrel szállt szembe a túlerővel. A két gyönyörű nő, aki hozzá hasonlóan fehér ruhába voltak öltözve, szintén magabiztosan vetették magukat a küzdelembe.

Atmoszféra habozott egy pillanatig, majd láthatatlanná vált és visszatért Gracie-hez. Joanna lefogva tartotta a lányt, aki teljesen meg volt ijedve, és pityeregni kezdett.

\- Ne sírj szívem, hamarosan vége lesz! – nevetett a szupererős nő.

\- Ereszd el a lányt! – kiáltotta Martin. Nem volt sok ideje, cselekednie kellett, míg Warrent és társait legyőzi a túlerő.

Joanna nem válaszolt, csak kinevette. A fiú közelített felé, erre ezt mondta:

\- Ha még egy lépéssel közelebb jössz, kénytelen leszek kárt tenni a lányban!

\- Ahogy gondolod! – mosolyodott el Atmoszféra, majd közelebb lépett. A nő nem számított erre, de elkezdte erősen szorítani Gracie kezét. Azonban a lány nem kiáltott fel, nem lett semmi baja.

\- Micsoda? – csodálkozott Joanna. A pillanatnyi zavara elég volt ahhoz, hogy Atmoszféra egy nagy erejű lökéshullámot indítson ellenük. Ez nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy nagyobb kárt tegyen a nőben, de sebezhetetlen Gracie ki tudott szabadulni a szorításából. Martin azonnal láthatatlanná tette magát és a lányt. Joanna dühösen csapkodott a levegőbe:

\- Elkaplak titeket rohadékok!

Atmoszféra megfogta az eszméletlen Fernandezt, és hárman Warrenék felé tartottak. A férfi és a két fekete ruhás nő meglepően jól tartották a frontot. Egy barna hajú nő Unussal szállt szembe, aki Magnetó egyik csapatának vezetőjeként büszke volt magára, és mivel az érinthetetlenség volt a képessége, úgy hitte nincs mitől tartania. Állandó jelleggel egy erőtér volt a testétől alig pár miliméterre, amin semmi se tudott áthatolni.

\- Anne drágám vigyázz vele! – kiáltott Warren, miközben a hatalmas Mellencampra lőtt a fegyverével. A barna hajú nő azonban csak mosolygott:

\- Nincs mitől tartanom!

Unus hirtelen összerogyott, és felsikoltott fájdalmában. Anne képessége az idegsejtek manipulálása volt, ezzel hatalmas fájdalmat volt képes másokban generálni – meg se kellett érintenie Unust, hogy cselekvésképtelenné tegye: a fájdalomérzet mellett még képtelen volt megmozdítani a végtagjait.

Warren Mellencamp-ra lőtt, de a gyíkszerű mutáns bőre túl vastag volt ahhoz, hogy megsebezze. Mellencamp hiába volt gyors, a szőke férfi még nála is gyorsabb volt. Zsebéből előkapott egy kést, és a gyíklény felé futott. Megkapaszkodott, és a hátára ugrott. A hatalmas karok elől sikerült kitérnie, majd a kést teljes erővel a nagy mutáns hátába döfte. Mellencamp felüvöltött fájdalmában, és levetette magát a támadóját. De már sebesült volt, és Warren hamarosan pár golyót eresztett a sebbe, és legyőzte ellenfelét.

A másik feketeruhás nő a vietnami származású Xi'an volt. Képessége az volt, hogy képes volt másokat megszállni. Közelkerült a gyanútlan, Porter névre hallgató teleportálóhoz, és sikerült meglepnie. Xi'an egy méteres távolságban mintha szellemmé változott volna, és Porter testébe szállt.

\- Megvan a teleportáló, most már nem tudnak elmenekülni. – mondta a vietnami nő Porter testében.

Ekkor ért vissza Atmoszféra Gracievel és az eszméletlen Dinamóval.

\- Mi ez az egész, Angyal? – kérdezte Martin döbbenten. – Még kell keresnünk Dr. McCoy-t!

\- Már nem vagyok többé Angyal – nincsenek szárnyaim. – mondta nyugodtan Warren. – Mostantól hívj csak Fekete Huszárnak! Most pedig eltűnünk innen, mielőtt Magnetó újabb emberei megérkeznek.

Mielőtt Martin bármit is tudott volna mondani, Porter testét felhasználva Xi'an megérintette mindannyiukat, és elteleportáltak. Egy gyönyörűen berendezett hatalmas hallba érkeztek. A falon festmények, ódon könyvespolcok, előttük antik szobrok.

Atmoszféra körülnézett. Egy csapat feketeruhás között találták magukat, többen XVIII. századi öltözékben. Warren és a nők szó nélkül elvegyültek közöttük. A feketeruhások körbeállták a három jövevényt: Gracie teljesen pánikba esett, megmukkanni se tudott. Fernandez még mindig eszméletlen volt, Martin pedig próbálta megőrizni a hidegvérét. Egy középkorú, fekete hajú férfi lépett ki közülük. Martin úgy látta, mintha a tekintetében lenne valami félelmetes. De a férfi elmosolyodott, majd nyájas hangon megszólalt:

\- A nevem Sebastian Shaw, és hadd ajánljam fel a segítségem!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Időközben az Egyesült Államok egy másik részén Forge és Xavier már az út nagy részét megtették. A Professzor kérésére egy kitérőt tettek.

Az apacs indiánrezervátum határán egy indián megállította a teherautójukat:

\- Kit keresnek?

\- A nevem Charles Xavier. A törzsfőnökhöz jöttem.

Az indián őr a békésen pipázó társára nézett, majd elnevette magát:

\- Sok siker, uram! Már sokan megpróbálták megváltoztatni, de senkinek se sikerült.

\- Mi történt vele? – kérdezte a prof, de az indián nem válaszolt, csak beengedte őket a rezervátumba.

A rezervátum közepén állt a törzsfőnök sátra. James Proudstar, avagy törzsi nevén Hadiösvény, ma se törődött semmivel, csak a vágyainak élt. Xavierék a sátor előtt álltak meg. Az indiánok összegyűltek körülöttük, összesúgtak a hátuk mögött.

\- Ez nem tetszik nekem… - mondta Forge nyugtalanul.

\- Valami történt itt. – tette hozzá a prof, miközben kiszállt a teherautóból.

\- Nem zavarhatják Hadiösvényt! – jelent meg két nagyobb darab indián.

\- Ugyan miért? – kérdezte Xavier.

\- Mert elfoglalt. Ma is.

\- Mi dolga van, ami ennyire elfoglalttá teszi?

A két őr egymásra nézett, majd elbizonytalanodtak. Pár másodperc múlva az egyik dühösen felcsattant:

\- Egy sápadtarcú nem avatkozhat a mi ügyeinkbe! – és a fegyverét a két látogató felé fordította.

\- Erre semmi szükség. – mondta nyugodtan Xavier, és a két őr letette a fegyverét. – Most már ideje megtudni, mit csinál valójában Hadiösvény… - és bementek a sátorba.

A fiatal törzsfőnök két meztelen nő társaságát élvezte, éppen szőlőszemekkel etették. Meglepődtek a látogatókon, az egyik nő nevetve felkiáltott:

\- Nicsak, egy lebegő szék!

\- Ki vagy, te kopasz? – dühödt fel a törzsfőnök.

\- Charles Xavier vagyok, apád egykori mestere.

\- Nem ismerek semmilyen Xaviert! És most takarodj innen!

Forge elkezdte noszogatni a professzort, hogy jobb, ha távoznak, de ő nem tágított.

\- Valami itt nem stimmel…

\- Elég ebből! – Hadiösvény felugrott az ágyából, és nekitámadt a professzornak. Mielőtt azonban elért volna hozzá, egy erős telepatikus támadástól összeesett.

Xavier odament hozzá, megérintette homlokát, és koncentrált. Pár perc múlva az indián magához tért:

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte bágyadtan.

\- Magnetó egy telepatát küldött ide, hogy egy kicsit turkáljon a fejedben. Egy olyan gondolatot ültetett a fejedbe, hogy csak az evilági dolgok iránt érdeklődj – nehogy csatlakozz az ellene harcolókhoz. De most szükség van rád, Hadiösvény. Ha apád fia vagy, gyere velem, és szálljunk szembe Magnetóval!

Az egyik nő odament a törzsfőnökhöz:

\- James drágám, ne hagyj itt minket!

\- Takarodjatok, szajhák! – kiáltott fel Hadiösvény. – Professzor, rendelkezzék velem! Magnetó meg fog lakolni azért, amit velem tett! Senki se vezetheti félre az apacsok főnökét büntetlenül!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pár óra múlva megérkeztek a titkos helyre, ahova Forge vezette őket. Egy erdővel borított hegy mellett álltak meg a járművel. Kiszálltak, és a feltaláló és ösvényen elindult az erdő belsejébe. Egy szűk résen át egy barlangba mentek be. Az egyik járat elején megálltak.

\- Mi ez a hely? – kérdezte Hadiösvény. – Itt akarunk elrejtőzni Magnetó elől? Egy igazi harcos nem bujkál.

\- Bujkálásról szó sincs! – Forge benyúlt két szikla közé, és megnyomott egy gombot. A két szikla elhúzódott, és beléptek egy nagy, kerek alakú terembe.

\- Mi ez az egész? – lepődött meg Xavier.

\- Nem tudtam elpusztítani, amikor megkértél rá. Ide hoztam, és itt felépítettem a termet. Most legalább meg tudjuk találni a többieket: íme, a Cerebro!

 _ **Kicsoda Sebastian Shaw, és mit akar? A folytatásban: Vendéségben!**_


	20. 55 - Vendégségben

**#55 - Vendégségben**

 _ **Magnetó nem halt meg, amikor öngyilkossági szándékkal távozott a Föld légköréből. A Nemzetközi Űrállomás legénysége megmentette az űrben lebegő majdnem élettelen férfit, aki az Űrállomáson felépült, majd visszatért a Földre, hogy új, kegyetlenebb módszerekkel megvalósítsa tervét. Ella Magnetó rejtekhelyére teleportálta a Xavier-kúria lakóit. Magnetó ekkor Washingtonba indult, és egy puccsal átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és társainak a segítségére Forge sietett, de a teleportáló-berendezés hibája miatt a csapat szétszakadt egymástól. Küklopsz és Rozsomák Kanadában, Polaris és Kolosszus egy nagyvárosban találta magát. Bestia, Dinamó és Fernandez Új Mexikó államba került, és egy új útitársuk akadt, Gracie. El Paso városában azonban összetűzésbe kerültek Magnetó embereivel, ahol Warren Worthington pár társával megmentette őket, és egy ismeretlen helyre távoztak, Sebastian Shaw vendégeként. Forge időközben Xavier professzort elvezette a Cerebro rejtekhelyéhez, hogy azzal találják meg a többieket…**_

Valahol az Amerikai Egyesült Államok nyugati részén egy barlang mélyén a Cerebro hosszú idő után ismét működésbe lépett. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Charles Xavier használta a szerkezetet, amely az összes mutáns helyzetét mutatta a világon, akikkel valaha kapcsolatba lépett. A gömb alakú terem falán kirajzolódott a világ térképe, majd hirtelen több száz fény kezdett el világítani.

\- Fantasztikus! – mondta Hadiösvény. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyien vagyunk.

\- És ezek csak azok, akikkel eddig én kapcsolatba léptem. Évről évre, hónapról hónapra egyre többen és többen vagyunk. – mondta a professzor.

\- Az evolúció egyre gyorsul… - sóhajtott Forge.

\- De nem annyira, mint amennyire Magnetó szeretné. – folytatta Xavier. – Még hosszú ideig kisebbségi zsarnokságot jelentene az uralma az emberiség felett. Minél hamarabb vetünk véget az uralkodásának, annál jobb! Ha nem cselekszünk, akkor az emberek tömegesen fogják felvenni a harcot a mutánsok ellen, és kitör a teljes totális polgárháború. Ha más államok is beavatkoznak… kitörhet a harmadik világháború!

\- Akkor csapjunk le rá azonnal! – kiáltott James Proudstar.

\- Olyan heves vagy, mint apád volt – és ugyanolyan meggondolatlan is! – mosolyodott el a prof. – Össze kell szednünk a csapatot, és még pár előkészületet meg kell tennünk, hogy legyen esélyünk Magnetó ellen.

\- Ha Rozsomák nem károsítja meg a teleportáló berendezésemet, akkor egyszerűbb lenne. – sajnálkozott Forge. – Ő csak egy őrült gyilkos! A jobb kezem is ő vágta le!

\- Rozsomák valóban gyilkos, mert azzá tették. De szükségünk van rá – és én nem fogok egy bajba jutott mutánst se cserben hagyni. Őt már egyszer elvesztettem, és akkor csináltak belőle élő fegyvert. Most nem engedhetem el! – válaszolta határozottan a prof, majd a csapat tagjait próbálta megkeresni. – Rozsomák és Küklopsz megvannak. Ők vannak a legközelebb, északi irányból közelednek. Hanket nem találom… Nem! Ez nem lehet! – kiáltott a prof rémülten.

\- Mi történt?

\- Martin és Fernandez egy olyan ember kezei közé kerültek, aki rendkívül veszélyes… Meg kell találnunk előbb Rozsomákot és Küklopszot, hogy legyen esélyünk őket kiszabadítani!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Martin egy szépen berendezett, faburkolatú szobában ébredt fel. Jól kialudta magát a fárasztó utazás után. Már a harmadik napja volt Sebastian Shaw vendége, és nagyon jól érezte magát. Szokatlan volt számára, de mintha kivételes elégedett lett volna. Kopogást hallott az ajtaján.

\- Szabad!

Egy fiatal, csinos szőke szobalány lépett be.

\- Mr. Shaw kéri, hogy egy óra múlva jelenjen meg a hallban, fontos ügyben szeretne beszélni Önnel, Mr. Long.

\- Rendben, köszönöm az értesítést.

\- Igazán nincs mit. – mondta a szobalány. – Van valami, amit tehetek Önért. Bármit…? – majd kacéran elmosolyodott.

\- Nem… Nem, azt hiszem. – válaszolta Martin. Egy kicsit zavarba jött.

\- Ha esetleg meggondolná magát, csak csöngessen! – a szobalány ezzel távozott.

Egy óra múlva Atmoszféra felöltözve kilépett a folyosóra a szobájából. Fernandez már várta:

\- Megmondom őszintén, életemben ilyen ellátásban nem volt részem! – mondta vidáman a mexikói férfi. – A lányok pedig tényleg bármit megtesznek az emberért! – és nevetve oldalba bökte Martint. – Te már kipróbáltad valamelyiküket?

\- Nem… - sóhajtott a fiú.

\- Ne sóhajtozz, csak élvezd az életet! Nincs miért aggódnunk.

\- Igazad lehet. De mégis… valami mintha nem stimmelne! Előbb még nagyon boldognak éreztem magam, de most…

Hamarosan leértek a hallba, ahol Warren és az a két fekete ruhás nő várt rájuk, akik megmentették őket.

\- Kellemes volt az éjszaka, barátaim? – kérdezte az egykor szárnyas mutáns.

\- Ennél nem is lehetett volna kellemesebb! – válaszolta vidáman Dinamó.

\- Neked is, Martin?

A fiatal mutáns körbenézett a hallban. Úgy érezte, mintha figyelnék őket. Elgondolkozott, de mielőtt bármilyen következtetésre jutott volna, Xi'an átkarolta a karját:

\- Minden rendben?

\- Persze. Miért ne lenne? – de kerülte a vietnami nő tekintetét.

Egy férfi jött ki az egyik teremből:

\- A Fekete Király várja Önöket.

Warren beinvitálta a többieket:

\- Csak utánatok!

\- Fekete Király? – motyogta magában Martin.

Sebastian Shaw személyes irodájába léptek be. A falon magát Shaw-t ábrázolta egy hatalmas festmény, amelyről szigorú tekintettel nézett le a vendégekre. A középkorú férfi üdvözölte őket, majd hellyel kínálta őket.

\- Ön lenne a Fekete Király? – kérdezte Atmoszféra.

\- Nos… igen, én lennék. – mondta Shaw. – A név nem véletlen. Itt a Pokoltűz Klubban a sakktábla bábui alapján nevezzük el a fontosabb tisztségviselőket. A Fekete Királyként én vagyok az egyik vezető. Warren Fekete Huszárként az egyik fontos bizalmasom.

\- Konkrétan mi a célja a Klubnak? – kérdezett tovább a fiatal mutáns. Eközben Fernandez nem igazán figyelt rájuk, csak próbált szemezni a vietnami nővel, aki viszont rá se hederített.

\- Amikor közel 20 éve megalapítottuk a Klubbot, nagyon ambiciózusok voltunk. Az volt az elképzelésünk, hogy a mutánsok ügyét segítjük elő. Mindent megtettünk, hogy a létezésünk titokban maradjon. Eközben pedig segítettünk a bajba jutott társainknak. Tagjaink mind gazdag, befolyásos emberek. Üzletemberek, politikusok, közéleti személyiségek. Mindegyikük mutáns! Az, hogy mi itt rendszeresen találkoztunk, nélkülözhetetlen volt ahhoz, hogy a mutánsok létezése titok maradjon. Az emberek… nem mindig bölcsen viszonyulnak bizonyos kérdésekhez. A káoszt akartuk elkerülni, a vérontást, a szükségtelen erőszakot.

\- Ez érthető. De miért vagyunk mi itt?

\- A Pokoltűz Klubban van egy szokásos eljárás, amelyen azok esnek át, akik fontosabb tisztséget kapnak. Én úgy nevezem: tisztítótűz. Mindentől megszabadít, ami káros, ami hátráltat minket – mindentől, ami a közönséges emberek sajátja. Szükségünk van olyan tehetséges fiatalokra, mint ti! Warrent is ezért kértem fel, hogy legyen tagja a Klubnak. Az eljárás során a mutáns képesség is erősödik.

Erre Fernandez is felkapta a fejét:

\- Valóban?

\- Igen, fiatal barátaim. Warren például hiába vesztette el szárnyait, a képessége nem csupán ebből állt korábban se. Csontjai bár erősek, mégis könnyűek – akárcsak a madaraké. Látása eddig is kiválóbb volt bármilyen embernél, most viszont éles, mint egy sólyomnak. Angyalként is kiváló reflexei voltak, most viszont… - és ekkor hirtelen kivett egy kést, és a férfi felé dobta.

\- Most viszont a legjobbak között vagyok. – fejezte be a mondatot a Fekete Huszár. A kés nyelét elkapta, mielőtt még a kés éle megsebezte volna. Martin és Fernandez megdöbbentek.

\- Mikor kezdhetjük? – pattant fel a székéből a mexikói mutáns lelkesen.

\- Martin? Te mit mondasz? – kérdezte a Fekete Huszár. A fiú elgondolkozott. Shaw és Anne egymásra néztek. A Fekete Király mintha jelzett volna a tekintetével.

\- Csak egy kérdés, Mr. Shaw! – mondta Atmoszféra. – Hol van Gracie? És mi a helyzet Magnetóval, támogatja? Nem beszélt túlságosan barátságosan a „közönséges emberekről." És legfőképp: ha ez a Klub egy sakktábla alapján alakult, hol vannak a fehér bábuk? Kik vannak a fehér oldalon?

\- Biztosíthatlak arról, hogy ez egy olyan sakkjátszma, ahol a két oldal nem harcol egymással… - kezdte Shaw, de ekkor hirtelen egy erős lézersugár betörte az ajtót.

Öt mutáns lépett be az ajtó romjain: Xavier professzor, Hadiösvény, Forge, Küklopsz és Rozsomák.

\- Eressze el őket azonnal! – kiáltott Küklopsz határozottan. – Nem megyünk el nélkülük!

A két fekete ruhás nő és a Fekete Huszár felugrottak helyükről és körbeállták a Fekete Királyt.

\- Sebastian… hadd menjenek! - mondta nyugodt hangon a prof.

\- Charles! Hát így köszöntöd régi barátod? Régen jártál erre, Fehér Király!

 _ **A folytatásban a Fehér Király a Fekete Király ellen, és súlyos titokra derül fény!**_


	21. 56 - Egy apa bűnei

**#56 – Egy apa bűnei**

 _ **Magnetó visszatérése után átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és a többiek elszakadtak egymástól. Küklopsz és Rozsomák Kanadában, Polaris és Kolosszus egy nagyvárosban találta magát. Bestia, Dinamó és Atmoszféra Új Mexikó államba került, és egy új útitársuk akadt, Gracie. El Paso városában azonban összetűzésbe kerültek Magnetó embereivel, ahol Warren Worthington pár társával megmentette őket, de Bestiának nyoma veszett. Warren a Pokoltűz Klubba vitte őket, ahol a Fekete Király, Sebastian Shaw látta őket vendégül, és Martint és Fernandezt felkérte, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá. Xavier professzor a Forge által elrejtett Cerebro segítségével megtalálta őket, majd miután Hadiösvény, Küklopsz és Rozsomák csatlakozott hozzá, szembeszállt a Fekete Királlyal, aki régi barátjának, és Fehér Királynak nevezte…**_

Polaris és Kolosszus már napok óta Denver városában húzták meg magukat egy elhagyatott sikátorban. De ahogy teltek a napok, Xavier és a többiek nem találtak rájuk. Eleinte még arra számítottak, hogy rövid időn megtalálják őket.

\- Sose jönnek értünk! – sóhajtott Lorna elkeseredetten.

\- Bízok a professzorban! – mondta Peter. – Bizonyára történhetett velük valami, hogy még nincsenek itt.

\- Meddig fogunk még várni?

\- Nem tudom, hova máshova mehetnénk…

A fiatal nő sebei már szinte teljesen begyógyultak, de még mindig nagyon gyenge volt. Igaza volt abban, hogy a mágnesesség irányítása valamilyen módon erősíti a szervezetét. Már maga a túlélése is csoda volt ekkora sérülés után, de a gyógyulása is elég gyors volt.

Kolosszus türelmetlenül járkálni kezdett fel-alá a sikátorban. Több nap várakozás után most kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét:

\- Mi történt Seannel? Ott maradt egyedül, agyhalottan a kúriában! És a többiek…

Mozgás hallottak az egyik háztetőn. Mindketten felnéztek, egy embert láttak visszahúzódni a háztetőről. Polaris felállt, és odament Kolosszushoz.

\- Maradj mögöttem. Megvédelek! – mondta a férfi.

Hirtelen szélsebesen megjelent előttük Higanyszál.

\- Lorna…

\- Pietro! – kiáltott a fiatal nő meglepődve.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy apánk elé vigyelek. Vagy jössz magadtól, vagy erőszakkal viszünk!

A sikátorban mindkét irányból a Testvériség régi tagjai jelentek meg: a tűzmanipuláló Piró, a megmozdíthatatlan szupererős Haspók, a földrengést keltő Lavina, és a szédülést okozó nő, Vertigo.

\- Soha! – kiáltott Polaris. – A közelben lévő fémkukák a levegőbe emelkedtek, és mielőtt bármit is tenni tudott volna, a szédülést okozó nő ki volt ütve.

Kolosszus régi ellenfelével, Haspókkal került szembe ismét, már sokadszorra. Polaris próbált védekezni a Testvériség többi tagjával szemben, de felkészületlen volt, és még mindig túl gyenge. Pár perccel később az elkeseredett küzdelem ellenére alulmaradtak.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lorna Maximoff egy kényelmes ágyban ébredt fel. Ijedten felkelt, és Kolosszust kereste a tekintetével, de nem találta. Egy hatalmas teremben volt, körülette minden műanyag volt. Műanyag volt az ágy, a szék, az asztal. Körülötte átlátszó műanyag volt a szoba fala. Kívül pedig fémet látott, de akárhogy próbálkozott, nem tudta uralma alá vonni.

Kinyílt a szoba ajtaja, Magnus Maximoff lépett be rajta.

\- Magnetó! – kiáltott dühösen a fiatal nő.

\- Már nem is nevezel apádnak, Lorna? – kérdezte az ősz férfi.

\- Azok után, amit Wandával tettél, még kérdezni mered?!

Magnetó nem válaszolt. Egy pillanatig csend volt, majd körbenézett a szobában.

\- Próbáltam a lehető legkomfortosabbá tenni. A körülményekhez képest, persze.

\- Mármint ahhoz képest, hogy nem is olyan rég még meg akartál ölni?

\- Lorna, kislányom…

\- Ne nevezz így! Gyilkos vagy… gyilkos vagy! – a fiatal nő kis híján sírógörcsöt kapott. Bár Xavier sokat haladt vele előre a pszichoterápiával, hogy feldolgozza Wanda halálát, az elmúlt időszak megrázkódtatásai, apja visszatérése, ismét kihozták belőle a legrosszabbat.

\- Sose akartalak megölni. Tudtam, hogy te elég erős vagy ahhoz, hogy túléld Rozsomák támadását a képességed miatt.

\- És amikor Velő átszúrta a gyomorfalam?! – ordította torkaszakadtából Polaris, és megütötte apját. Magnus azonban lefogta. Fejével intett, és egy nő lépett be a terembe. A szupererős Joanna megragadta Lornát, és az ágyhoz kötözte.

\- Ő egy kissé túl lelkes… akárcsak a bátyád. Titkon mindig azt reméltem, hogy te fogod továbbvinni az örökségem, ha majd én nem leszek. Benned sokkal nagyobb potenciál van, mint Pietroban.

\- Soha! Egész életemben azon leszek, hogy a bűneid után vezekeljek, hogy mindent, amit te elrontottál, azt jóvátegyem!

\- Látom Charles kezelésbe vett… Belédültette azokat az idealista gondolatokat, amelyek megkeserítették sokunk életét. – mondta nyugodt hangon Magnetó. – Ami pedig a jövőt illeti, nem kell aggódni. A kezdeti nehézségeket leszámítva minden rendben fog alakulni. Biztosítani fogom a mutánsok jövőjét addig, amíg végleg többségbe kerülünk ezen a bolygón! – mondta, majd elindult ki a szobából.

\- Peter… hol van Peter… - mondta elhaló hangon a nő, miután Joanna egy erős nyugtató injekciót adott be neki.

\- Ne aggódj! Gondoskodom róla is… A szoba miatt meg ne aggódj, a műanyag borítón kívül egy olyan erőteret hoztunk létre, amin belül még én se tudom használni a mágneses képességem!

Magnetó szomorúan távozott lánya börtönéből. Gondterhelt volt, de próbálta leplezni a Testvériségének tagjai előtt. Kifelé menet találkozott Ellával a folyosón.

\- Rendbe fog jönni? – kérdezte a norvég lány. – Érzem… érzem, hogy aggódsz miatta!

Az apa nem válaszolt az empata kérdésére, csak intett, hogy kövesse. Egy hatalmas terembe léptek be, amelyben számos hatalmas monitor volt található. Higanyszál és Unus már ott voltak.

\- Itt az ideje Ella, hogy te is megismerd a végső tervem. – mondta Magnetó, és az egyik képernyőre mutatott. – Az emberiség nem fogja sejteni se, mi történik majd 48 óra múlva, éjfélkor!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

New York egy előkelő külvárosában egy fekete autó lassan közlekedett. Az utasa Robert Kelly volt, az amerikai Képviselőház elnöke. Hamarosan egy hatalmas villa elé ért az autó, a politikus óvatosan kiszállt és körülnézett. Becsöngetett a házba.

Egy idős asszony nyitott ajtót. Kopottas öltözete kissé ellentétben állt a ház díszes külsejével:

\- Robert Kelly?

\- Igen, én vagyok.

\- Bizonyítsa be!

\- Erre nincs idő! – mondta dühösen a politikus. – Minden perc számít!

Az idős asszony sóhajtott, majd beengedte a férfit:

\- Robert, egy kicsit túl feszült ma…

\- Mondja maga, aki átkozott mutáns alakváltónak hisz!

Az asszony nem mondott semmit, csak a ház pincéjébe irányította a férfit. A magas rangú politikusra tíz ember várt odalenn, mind befolyásos férfiak és nők. Feszültek, idegesek voltak. Kelly késett, már rég meg kellett volna érkeznie. Az elmúlt 2 nap során a társaság több tagja lett Velőnek és csapatának áldozatai, akik rettegésben tartották a várost, és lecsaptak minden gyanús emberre, aki mutánsellenes hírében járt.

\- Szervusz, Robert. – üdvözölte egy tábornok az újonnan érkezetett.

\- Tábornok úr, hogy alakul a helyzet?

\- Jól. Egyre több embert sikerült meggyőzni a hadvezetésben az elmúlt napok során. Senki se akarja a mutánsok uralmát. De félnek. A kommunikációt szigorúan ellenőrzik. Magnetó már példát statuált egyikükkel, aki óvatlanul kikotyogta, hogy legszívesebben minden mutánssal végezne.

\- Mennyi idő múlva kezdhetünk? – kérdezte egy férfi.

\- 48 óra múlva, éjfélkor. Nem is fogják sejteni, mi csap le rájuk!

 _ **Mi Magnetó terve, és mire készülnek az emberek? A folytatásban visszatérünk a Pokoltűz Klubba!**_


	22. 57 - Királyok találkozója

**#57 – Királyok találkozója**

 _ **Magnetó visszatérése után átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és a többiek elszakadtak egymástól. Küklopsz és Rozsomák Kanadában, Polaris és Kolosszus egy nagyvárosban találta magát. Bestia, Dinamó és Atmoszféra Új Mexikó államba került, és egy új útitársuk akadt, Gracie. El Paso városában azonban összetűzésbe kerültek Magnetó embereivel, ahol Warren Worthington pár társával megmentette őket, de Bestiának nyoma veszett. Warren a Pokoltűz Klubba vitte őket, ahol a Fekete Király, Sebastian Shaw látta őket vendégül, és Martint és Fernandezt felkérte, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá. Xavier professzor a Forge által elrejtett Cerebro segítségével megtalálta őket, majd miután Hadiösvény, Küklopsz és Rozsomák csatlakozott hozzá, szembeszállt a Fekete Királlyal, aki régi barátjának, és Fehér Királynak nevezte… Magnetó és az emberek eközben az egymás elleni végső leszámolásra készülődnek.**_

Egy régi kúria adott helyet a Pokoltűz Klub főhadiszállásának. Pontosabban: a fekete bábuk oldalának. Sebastian Shaw, a Fekete Király, innen irányította a „bábukat." Már évek óta csak a fekete sakkfigurák voltak a játéktéren, a fehérek nem. Xavier professzor mindenki elől titokban tartotta, hogy valaha is a Klub tagja lett volna – és hogy miért ért véget a fehérek és feketék játszmája, arról mindenki hallgatott.

De az idők változnak. Xavier meggyőzte Küklopszot és Rozsomákot, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá, Forge-hoz és Hadiösvényhez. Sok év után ismét farkasszemet nézett egymással Sebastian Shaw és Charles Xavier.

\- Nem féltő a Fehér Királyhoz, hogy így viselkedjen! – mondta határozottan Shaw.

\- Már régen nem veszek részt ebben a színjátékban! – válaszolta Xavier.

\- Ez sosem volt színjáték! – emelte fel a hangját Shaw. – Csak te nem vetted elég komolyan.

\- Most nem alkalmas sem a hely, sem az idő arra, hogy a múltról beszéljünk. Ereszd el őket! Fernandez és Martin nem maradhat itt tovább.

\- Jól érzem magam itt. – mondta a mexikói mutáns, majd szépen lassan elővette zsebkését. – De ha már itt vannak, van egy lezáratlan ügyem! – kiáltotta, majd ordítva Rozsomák felé futott: - Megölted Allisont, most végre bosszút állhatok!

Warren Worthingtonba is belelövellt a fájdalmas felismerés, hogy szárnyai elvesztését Logannek köszönheti. Habozás nélkül elővette fegyverét, majd rögtön lőtt.

\- Ne! Ne tegyétek! – kiáltott Xavier, de már késő volt.

Küklopsz ki akarta védeni Fernandez támadását, ezért lézersugarat lőtt felé. Ezzel azonban csak megerősítette a férfit, aki így feltöltődött energiával, és azzal támadta Rozsomákot teljes erővel. Hadiösvény nem habozott, rögtön a legveszélyesebb ellenfél, Shaw ellen vetette magát küzdelembe.

\- Rossz emberekkel kezdtél! – mondta a vakmerő indián, és nagy ütéseket vitt be neki.

Atmoszféra egy rövid ideig bizonytalanul állt, majd úgy érezte, hogy végre szabadon tud gondolkozni, és bevetette magát a küzdelembe Xavierék oldalán:

\- Professzor, úgy éreztem, mintha valaki befolyásolni próbálna minket!

\- Selene… - mondta halkan a prof. – Mutasd magad!

Ekkor a szoba sarkában lévő árnyék megmozdult, majd emberi alakot öltött. Egy fekete ruhás, fekete hajú nő volt az. Szeme teljesen fekete volt, még a szemfehérjéje is. Pillantásában volt félelmetes, mintha ölni tudott volna vele, a szó szoros értelmében.

\- Xavier, micsoda megtiszteltetés! – üdvözölte a nő gúnyosan.

\- Már legyőztelek korábban is, megteszem most is, ha kell! Nem akarunk mást, csak szabadon távozni mindannyian.

\- Attól tartok, hogy a Királyomnak más tervei vannak… de ti támadtatok rá! És mint Fekete Királynő, az a feladatom, hogy védjem a Királyom! - a két telepata az asztrálsíkon folytatta a telepatikus küzdelmet.

Xi'an megpróbálta megszállni Atmoszférát. Ő egy buborékot generált, de az se tudta visszatartani a vietnami nőt. A fiú testében rögtön támadást intézett Forge ellen, és elvonta az indián körül az oxigént.

\- Ne! Még megölöd! – gondolta Martin, de a nő rá se hederített. Atmoszféra most először tapasztalta meg életében, hogy milyen az, amikor a szó szoros értelmében mások irányítják a tetteit.

Eközben Rozsomákot eltalálta két golyó, amit a Fekete Huszár lőtt rá.

\- Levágtad a szárnyam! Inkább vetted volna el az életem! – ordított a férfi.

\- Még megtehetem, pubi! – válaszolta Rozsomák, és elugrott az újabb golyók elől. Fernandez egy erős energiasugarat nőtt felé, Logan kirepült a szobából a hatalmas hallba.

\- Te csak vadállat vagy, nem érdemled meg az életet! – kiáltott Dinamó. Szemei vérben forogtak. Régóta erre a pillanatra várt: a végső csapásra, amivel elintézheti Káprázat gyilkosát.

Küklopsz tartotta vissza Warrent egy lézersugárral:

\- Nem akarlak bántani! Ne feledd, te közénk tartozol.

\- Többé nem! Xavier miatt jutottam ide, hogy szárnyatlan Angyal vagyok! A Fekete Király olyan jövőt ajánl mindannyiunk számára, amit a professzor soha nem tud!

\- Nem nyitok vitát. Ha nem adod meg magad, viseld a következményeket! – majd Scott újabb lézersugarakat lőtt ki. A Fekete Huszár hiába volt gyors, a sugarakat ő se tudta kikerülni, hamarosan elterült a földön.

Hadiösvény eközben abbahagyta az ütéseket, de meglepődve vette észre, hogy Shaw meg se sérült.

\- Bolond vagy! Minden egyes ütéseddel csak erősebbé tettél! – nevetett Shaw, majd egyetlen ütéssel kiütötte az indiánt. A Fekete Király a mozgási energiát képes magába szívni, és ezzel erősebb lesz. Most Hadiösvény fizikai erejének többszörösével rendelkezve folytatta a küzdelmet.

Az összecsapás kezdett eldurvulni. Rozsomák elvesztette a hidegvérét, és üvöltve rontott Fernandezre, félő volt, hogy adamantium karmaival felnyársalja. De mindenki más túl elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy megakadályozza. A végső csapás előtt azonban hirtelen a teremben mindenki mintha megfagyott volna, senki se mozdult. Se egy lélegzetvétel, egy szívdobbanás.

Egy fehér ruhába öltözött nő lépett be. A negyvenes éveinek elején járt, egykori szépsége még nyomokban megvolt, de már rég túl volt fénykorán. Fejét csóválva nézett végig a társaságon, majd megjegyezte:

\- Hogyan gondolhattátok, hogy a Fehér Királynőt kihagyják ebből? Még jó, hogy figyelmeztettél, Fehér Bástya!

\- Nem szeretem ezt a nevet… a Hank bőven elég, Geraldine. – mondta Bestia, és ő is belépett a szobába.

\- Nem sokáig tudom fenntartani az idő megállítását, úgyhogy figyeljetek rám, mert csak egyszer fogom elmondani! – mondta a Fehér Királynő ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Amíg ti itt egymással harcoltok, az emberek ellenállást szerveztek, és 40 óra múlva éjfélkor akciót fognak indítani, amit talán Magnetó se tud majd megállítani. Mészárlás lesz mindkét oldalon, és külföldi országok is beavatkozhatnak. Ne feledjétek miért alakult a Pokoltűz Klub: hogy a mutánsok érdekeit védjük! Abban pedig egyetértünk, hogy Magnetó uralma csak az ő érdekeit szolgálja, egy emberi felkelés pedig tovább ronthatja a helyzetet.

A nő ekkor megfogta Logan karját, és odébbhúzta Dinamó földön fekvő teste felől, nehogy az idő újraindulásakor megölje a mexikói mutánst. Ekkor hirtelen ismét az idő kezdett folyni a megszokott sodrában. Rozsomák karmai, legnagyobb meglepetésére beleszúródtak a padlóba. Mindenki döbbenten állt az események felett, csak Shaw üdvözölte a váratlan vendéget, viszont Xavier szemrehányást tett neki:

\- Geraldine… úgy tudtam, meghaltál! Miért nem jelentkeztél, hogy élsz?

\- Mindkettőnk számára ez volt a legjobb megoldás… - mondta a nő szomorúan, és a prof vállára tette a kezét. – De a háttérből vigyáztam rád, mint ahogy egy Királynőnek ez a kötelessége a Királyával szemben!

Xavier ekkor egy szemrehányó pillantást vetett Dr. McCoy irányába, majd megszólalt:

\- Hank… sose gondoltam volna, hogy a lojalitásod más felé erősebb. – A Doktor kerülte a tekintetét, és nem reagált.

\- Charles, tudod jól, hogy a Fehér Bástya mindig a leghűségesebb emberünk volt. Csak azt tette, amire megkértem: ő volt az én szemem az Ügynökségnél és ő szervezte meg a kutatócsapatot, ami fellelt téged! Hálás lehetnél neki!

A teremben tapintható volt a feszültség. De a Fehér Királynő tudta, hogy mit csinál, és mielőtt újra folytatódhatott volna a csata, folytatta mondanivalóját:

\- Mindenki tegye félre az ellentéteit! Nem tolerálom, ha valaki nem engedelmeskedik… 40 óránk van megdönteni Magnus Maximoff uralmát, mielőtt elszabadul a pokol.

\- Úgy értesültem, hogy Magnetó is akcióra készül 40 órán belül, holnap éjfél körül. – mondta Shaw.

\- Látom jól szokás szerint jól értesült vagy, Sebastian. – mosolyodott el Geraldine. – Egy haditervre van szükség, két csapattal, akik behatolnak a főhadiszállásra. Egyikük legyőzi az őrséget és a Testvériséget, a másikuk közvetlenül Magnetóval száll szembe. Charles?

Xavier habozott egy pillanatig. Körbenézett a szedett-vedett társaságon. Nem szerette, ha más szeret helyette dönteni. Talán Geraldine volt az egyetlen nő az életében, akinek hajlandó volt ezt megengedni. Bólintott. Atmoszféra és a többiek szintén. Shaw is beleegyezett az összefogásba, bár Selene nem tűnt lelkesnek. A Fekete Huszár is engedelmesedett a Királyának. Egyedül Dinamó tiltakozott:

\- Én ezzel a gyilkossal nem vagyok hajlandó együttdolgozni! – és Rozsomák felé mutatott.

\- Akkor szabadon távozhatsz. – válaszolta hűvösen a Fehér Királynő. Xavier tiltakozott, hogy minden emberre szükség van, de Fernandez kisétált az ajtón.

\- Van elég emberünk. – mondta Shaw. – Nos, akkor a régi szép idők emlékére, Fehér Király, Királynők, tervezzük meg Magnetó megbuktatását!

Mielőtt a legmagasabb rangú sakkfigurák visszavonultak volna Shaw dolgozószobájába, Xavier félrevonta Geraldine-t.

\- Mit gondolsz, meddig tart majd a béke? Ha legyőzzük Magnetót, Shaw még mindig itt marad… Sőt, még saját előnyére is felhasználhatja a győzelmet. Lehetséges, hogy elárul minket? – kérdezte a prof.

\- Te is tudod, hogy Shaw mindenre képes. Nem véletlenül szakadt meg azon a bizonyos napon az együttműködésünk vele. – emlékeztette Geraldine. – Most még bíznunk kell benne, nélküle nem győzhetünk. Utána meg reméljük a legjobbakat. Akár tovább is fenntarthatjuk az együttműködést vele.

\- Túl optimista vagy. Amikor Fehér Király lettem, még bíztam abban, hogy a szép formalitások mögött nemes szándékú együttműködés van. De azon a végzetes napon… úgy éreztem minden összetört, és minden elveszítettem. Aznap téged is elveszítettelek!

Geraldine elmosolyodott.

\- Te voltál az utolsó nő, aki iránt valamit is éreztem. Bolond öregember voltam már akkor is. Az apád lehettem volna!

A Fehér Királynő nem válaszolt, csak elindult Shaw dolgozószobája felé, de még visszafordult egy pillanatra:

\- Sose bánd meg a szerelmet! Én sose bántam.

\- Akkor miért nem szóltál, hogy életben vagy? Úgy tudtam, meghaltál!

A nő visszafordult, és adott egy csókot a professzor homlokára:

\- Miattam ne aggódj. És sose feledd: mindig ott leszek, amikor szükséged van rám! Most pedig gyere, a mutánsok önjelölt királyát kell megbuktatnunk!

 _ **A folytatásban a Pokoltűz Klub fehér és fekete oldal felkészül az összecsapásra!**_


	23. 58 - Csata előtt

**#58 – Csata előtt**

 _ **Magnetó visszatérése után átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és a többiek elszakadtak egymástól. Dinamó, Atmoszféra és Gracie összetűzésbe kerültek Magnetó embereivel, akiktől a Fekete Huszár, azaz Warren Worthington mentette meg őket, és a Pokoltűz Klubba vitte őket, ahol a Fekete Király, azaz Sebastian Shaw vendégszeretetét élvezték. Xavier a Cerebro segítségével megtalált mindenkit, és az ő megmentésükre igyekezett. Shaw felfedte, hogy annak idején Xavier volt a Fehér Király. A két oldal összecsapását a Fehér Király azaz Geraldine visszatérése szakította félbe, aki meggyőzte őket, hogy közös erővel szálljanak szembe Magnetóval. Polaris és Kolosszus Magnetó fogságába estek. Magnetó és az emberek eközben az egymás elleni végső leszámolásra készülődnek.**_

A délelőtti összecsapás után a délutánt és az egész éjszakát tervezéssel töltötte a Pokoltűz Klub mindkét oldala, a fehérek és a feketék egyaránt. A két király és a két királynő hosszasan megvitatták egymással a haditervet, hogyan csaphatnak le Magnetó főhadiszállására. Eközben a Klub főhadiszállásán a leendő csapásmérő egységek tagjai türelmetlenül várták, hogy elkezdődjön a támadás.

Martin idegesen járt fel-alá az épületben. Nem érezte jól magát. Már bizonyos lett abban, hogy Selene, a fekete királynő, telepatikusan befolyása alatt tartotta őt és Fernandezt. Úgy érezte, minden lépését figyelik. Xavier és a többiek megérkezése se nyugtatta meg teljesen. A hatalmas épület északi szárnyán volt a szobája. A folyosón végighaladva, káromkodást hallott az egyik szobából. Benyitott.

Logan épp akkor vágta földhöz a harmadik üveg whiskey-jét. Dühös volt, és tovább káromkodott. Amikor meglátta, hogy benyitottak hozzá, ráförmedt Martinra.

\- Mit akarsz? Takarodj innen, nem látod, hogy elfoglalt vagyok?

Atmoszféra megijedt, egy pillanatra visszahőkölt. De megmakacsolta magát, és belépett a szobába, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Logan, beszélnünk kell!

\- Ugyan miről? Mondom, hogy elfoglalt vagyok… - és a férfi beleivott egy üveg sörbe.

\- Hiába iszol, úgyse tudsz berúgni az öngyógyító képességed miatt. – mondta Martin.

\- Ezért jöttél, hogy emlékeztess rá? – emelte fel a hangját Logan. – Nem vágyom senki társaságára! Most meg takarodj, mielőtt kiugrasztom a karmaimat! Mit nézel, mit akarsz?

\- Azt nézem, hogy maradt-e belőled még valami, odabenn… abból az emberből, akit megismertem annak idején. Aki vezetett minket, akire felnéztünk!

Rozsomák káromkodott egyet, a sörösüveget a falhoz csapta. Kiugrasztotta a karmait, és ordítva kettéhasította az egyik szekrényt a szobában. Majd megállt, és szépen lassan megnyugodott. Visszaeresztette karmait, és a vendége felé fordult.

\- Sok háborút megjártam, sok borzalmat láttam eddig életemben. De ehhez foghatót még elképzelni se tudtam.

Felemelte bal karját. Alkarja helyén egy adamantium csonk volt, amiből a karmok kijöttek. Csak a jobb kézfejét helyettesítették ujjakkal, rendesen, a bal kézfejét nem tartották szükségesnek pótolni.

\- Mondd, ki találhatott ki ilyet? Kinek a fejéből pattanhatott ki az ötlet, hogy ezt műveljék velem? – Logan megint kezdte felhúzni magát, és elkezdett kiabálni. – Az emlékeim nagy része elveszett, elrabolták az életemet!

\- Megértem, hogy nehéz most…

\- Fogalmad sincs, hogy min mentem keresztül! Saját a szememmel néztem végig, ahogy ártatlanokat ölök meg! Nem voltam ura a cselekedeteimnek. Akkor még semmi emlékem nem volt, amikor betörtem a kormányzati kutatóbázisra, nem is ismertelek fel titeket…

\- Akkor most hogy lehetséges, hogy mégis emlékszel?

Logan ismét lenyugodott, és elgondolkozott.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos. Arra emlékszem, hogy az erdőkben bújkáltam, az emberektől távol. Majd jött ő, és kihozott onnan.

\- Kicsoda?

\- Magnetó. Neki köszönhetem, hogy valamilyen össze tudtam szedni magam. Egy telepatája valamennyire helyreállította az emlékeim egy részét. Örökre hálás leszek Magnusnak, hogy segített. De ő is csak ugyanúgy fel akart használni a saját céljaira, mint ahogy a katonaság! Velem öletett volna meg titeket: Xaviert, téged, és a többieket. Csak Jean emléke… az ő szerelme maradt meg. Amikor a professzor belenyúlt az agyamba, újra aktiválódott, hogy titeket is ismerlek. Az Ügynökség napjaiból még sok dolog homályos, és tán örökre elveszett. De egy biztos: ti voltatok az egyetlenek, akik nem csak a katonát látták bennem, nem csak a gyilkológépet.

Martin megilletődve állt, nem tudom mit mondani. Logan zord külseje mögé rejtette az érzéseit, de a fiú átérezte a fájdalmát. Majd végül mégis megtörte a csendet:

\- Csatlakozol a Magnetó elleni küzdelemhez?

\- Igen. Hiába tartozom neki, mégis hazudott nekem, és gyilkológépként akart felhasználni ellenetek. Fia, Higanyszál, pedig felelős Jean haláláért!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Az este közeledtével Hank McCoy az épület körül lévő hatalmas parkban egy padon ült és gondolkozott. Ekkor látta meg egy régi ismerősét arrafelé sétálni, és üdvözölte:

\- Warren… Jó újra látni téged! – mondta a Doktor. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen jó állapotba lennél, miután…

\- Miután levágták a szárnyaim, azon a mentőakción, amit te szerveztél? – kérdezte gúnyosan az egykori szárnyas mutáns.

Hank nem tudott mit válaszolni. Warren folytatta:

\- De ne aggódj miattam. Shaw időközben segített visszaszerezni a vállalatomat, csak Magnetó hatalomátvétele akadályozott meg abban, hogy végleg visszavegyem az irányítást. A Fekete Király nagyon sokat segített nekem.

\- Megváltoztál… mintha más lennél.

\- Igen, jobb lettem! Nem értem, miért vagy ennyire gyanakvó a fekete oldallal szemben, Fehér Bástya!

\- Kérlek, hagyjuk ezeket a buta neveket!

\- Nem, ez nagyon fontos! Én a Fekete Huszár vagyok. Csak ti nem veszitek komolyan a felelősséget, amit a Pokoltűz Klubbeli tagság jelent. Xavier tanítványa voltam, de sose mondott semmit a Klubról. Pedig mennyi mindent tehettünk volna, ha ő is beavat ebbe…

\- Nem véletlenül hagytam abba. – jelent meg Xavier. Mellette jött Geraldine.

\- A Fehér Király és a Királynője! – mondta nevetve a Fekete Huszár.

\- Ne gúnyolódj, gyermek. – mondta komoran Geraldine.

\- Nem gúnyolódom. Csupán örülök, hogy a Pokoltűz Klub végre teljes. De most, ha megbocsájtanak, távozom. Szólít a kötelesség! – és Warren eltávozott.

Hank szomorúan nézett utána. Xavier és Geraldine leültek mellé a padra.

\- Nagyon megváltozott. – állapította meg a Professzor.

\- Igen. Nem is értem… Jogosan lehet dühös rám, de ez mégis túlzás! – mondta Bestia.

\- Az egész személyisége más. Sokkal komorabb, ridegebb. A szarkazmus és a gúny távol állt tőle régebben.

\- A pletykák szerint valamilyen eljárás változtatja meg a fekete bábukat. – magyarázta a Fehér Királynő. – Nem sokat tudok erről. Az eredmény ugyanakkor egyértelmű: a képességeik felerősödnek. A személyiségük negatív irányba változik. Kegyetlenség, az érzelmek teljes hiánya is előfordult már. És persze teljes, feltétlen engedelmesség a Fekete Királynak.

\- Valamilyen agymosás is része lenne a folyamatnak? – kérdezte Xavier.

\- Lehetséges. Viszont nem tanácsolom, hogy az elméjükben kutakodj, Charles. Törékeny a béke most, és Selene, mint a fekete bábuk telepatája, bizonyára észrevenné, ha illetéktelen helyen jársz.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A park egy másik részén Küklopsz tett egy sétát. Az egyik fa tövében észrevette Hadiösvényt, és köszöntette. Az apacsok fiatal törzsfőnöke egy kérdéssel fordult hozzá:

\- Mondd csak, egyszemű: miért tart téged ilyen nagyra a professzor?

\- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte Scott.

\- Amikor érted és Rozsomákért mentünk, akkor többször is említette: fontos, te is csatlakozott hozzánk. És azóta úgy hallom, téged akar megbízni az egyik csapat vezetésével Magnetó ellen.

\- Hát… - bizonytalanodott el Küklopsz. – Talán mert bízik bennem.

\- De te nem vagy harcos! Míg én az apacsokat vezetem, apám pedig mindenre megtanított, amit egy harcosnak tudnia kell.

\- Apádat meg Magnetó képezte ki.

\- Mire célzol ezzel? – förmedt rá az indián.

\- Csak arra, hogy egy csapat vezetéséhez nem biztos, hogy olyan képességeket kellenek, amelyekkel te rendelkezel.

James Proudstar ekkor odament Scotthoz, és fenyegetően ezt mondta:

\- A föld alatt éltél fél életedben, gyáván elbújva a világ színe elől. Nekem kellene vezetni a csapatot! Én nem vagyok egy közönséges indián, apám családja…

Küklopsz rezzenéstelen arccal állt, és nem mondott semmit. Az indián egy idő után megunta, és faképnél hagyta:

\- Majd meglátjuk, mennyire leszel jó vezér, egyszemű. De vigyázz, mert én figyelni foglak!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Napközben Gracie csatlakozott a többiekhez. Martin aggódott miatta, hogy hova tűnt az elmúlt napok során. A feketeruhás nők egyike, Anne, ugyanakkor megnyugtatta: a női vendégeket az épület déli szárnyán szállásolták el, és csupán ezért nem találkozott vele.

Másnap reggel Xavier professzor telepatikus üzenete ébresztett mindenkit. Fél óra volt elkészülni, és a hallban volt találkozó, ahol mindenkivel megosztották a haditervet. Martin örömmel látta, hogy végül Fernandez visszatért, és beleegyezett, hogy csatlakozik Magnetó megbuktatásához – azzal a feltétellel, hogy Rozsomák a két csapat közül a másikba kerül, és nem kell együttdolgozniuk. Az akció délben indult, a két csapat két repülőgéppel indult Magnetó főhadiszállása ellen.

Az egyik csapat vezetője Küklopsz volt. Céljuk Kolosszus és Polaris kiszabadítása volt, majd utána közvetlenül Magnetóval kerülnek szembe. Az „alfa" csapat tagjai: Xi'an, Anne, Fernandez.

A másik csapatot a Fekete Huszár vezette. Warren csapatának feladata az őrség és a Testvériség lekötése volt. A „béta" csapat tagjai: Rozsomák, Hadiösvény, Forge, Atmoszféra és Bestia.

A Pokoltűz Klub főhadiszállásáról egy harmadik repülővel követte a két csapatot a két király és a két királynő, valamint Gracie, akit nem engedtek csatlakozni a küzdelemhez. Velük tartott még a Porter nevű teleportáló is, akit még korábban ejtett foglyul a Klub Magnetó emberei közül, és a két telepata befolyása alatt tartotta. Ő volt a „B-terv", aki vész esetén kimenekíthette őket.

 _ **A folytatásban elkezdődik a végső összecsapás Magnetóval és a Mutánsok Testvériségével!**_


	24. 59 - Ellenforradalom

**#59 – Ellenforradalom**

 _ **Magnetó visszatérése után átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és a többiek elszakadtak egymástól. Dinamó, Atmoszféra és Gracie összetűzésbe kerültek Magnetó embereivel, akiktől a Fekete Huszár, azaz Warren Worthington mentette meg őket, és a Pokoltűz Klubba vitte őket, ahol a Fekete Király, azaz Sebastian Shaw vendégszeretetét élvezték. Xavier a Cerebro segítségével megtalált mindenkit, és az ő megmentésükre igyekezett. Shaw felfedte, hogy annak idején Xavier volt a Fehér Király. A két oldal összecsapását a Fehér Király azaz Geraldine visszatérése szakította félbe, aki meggyőzte őket, hogy közös erővel szálljanak szembe Magnetóval. Polaris és Kolosszus Magnetó fogságába estek. Magnetó és az emberek eközben az egymás elleni végső leszámolásra készülődnek.**_

 _ **Két csapat indult Magnetó ellen: az „alfa" csapat Küklopsz vezetésével: Xi'an, Anne, Fernandez. A „béta" csapat Fekete Huszár vezetésével: Rozsomák, Hadiösvény, Forge, Atmoszféra és Bestia.**_

A három repülőgép Washington felé közeledett. Magnetó a várostól nem messze egy hegy gyomrában rendezte be főhadiszállását. A Pokoltűz Klub értesülései alapján jutottak el a helyre. A Klub mérnökei megfelelő álcázással látták el a repülőgépeket, hogy a radarok ne jelezzék a közeledtüket, Atmoszféra pedig láthatatlanná is tette őket. A hegy lábához közel szálltak le, és a csapatok elindultak.

A béta csapat ment előre. A feladatuk az őrség lefoglalása volt. Magnetó hegyének őrségét többnyire gyengébb képességű mutánsok alkották, az erősebbek a Testvériség tagjai voltak, Magnetó testőreiként a hegy belsejében. Az egész hegy különböző járatokkal volt telefúrva, amelyek keresztül-kasul haladtak.

Fekete Huszár vezette a béta csapatot. Atmoszféra mindannyiukat láthatatlanná tette, így érkeztek a hegy bejáratához. A hatalmas kapu előtt 2 őr állt. Warren elővette fegyverét, és hangtompítóval rájuk lőtt. Az őrök eszméletlenül terültek el a földön.

Eközben a kapu felett lévő kamerák kezelőtermében ülő mutáns azonnal riasztotta Magnetót. Az ősz vezér rögtön tudta, hogy a semmiből jött mögött álló támadók mögött Atmoszféra áll.

\- Rendben, jöjjenek csak be! Amint bejutnak, könnyebb lesz őket legyőzni a saját területünkön! Közben előrébb lépünk a haditervben, közelebb hozzuk az akciót! Készüljetek, egy órán belül kezdünk!

\- Ne hívjam Velőt segíteni, Nagyúr?

\- Nem, rá és csapatára szükség van New Yorkban, hogy fenntartsák a rendet. Ugyanúgy, mint sokan másokra szerteszét az Államokban. Vissza tudjuk tartani a behatolókat saját magunk is!

A béta csapat bejutása után következett az alfa csapat, valamint a két király és királynő, valamint Gracie, és Porter, a teleportáló. A három repülőgépre a Pokoltűz Klub fegyveres őrei vigyáztak. A hegy belsejébe érve különváltak. A hegybe két nagy járat volt fúrva, a két csapat ezeken indult el. Az alfa csapat a belsős informátor nyomán a két fogoly, Kolosszus és Polaris börtönéhez tartott. A béta csapat a másik járaton indult el a belső termek felé, ahol a Testvériség szállása és a központi irányítópult volt. Xavier, Geraldine és Gracie a béta csapatot követte. Shaw, Selene és Porter fedezték a hátukat, és a kapunál maradtak.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Az alfa csapat rövid idő után egy kisebb helységhez érkezett, ahol a börtönőrök állomásoztak. Könyörtelenül csaptak le rájuk. Küklopsz pár erős lézersugárral kiütötte őket, Anne az idegrendszer irányítása révén könnyedén olyan fájdalmat gerjesztett az őrökben, hogy azok a fájdalomtól ordítva csuklottak össze.

\- Gyorsan, az első cellában Kolosszus van! – mondta Küklopsz, és elindultak a cellák irányába.

\- Scott! – mondta boldogan Peter, amint meglátta a felmentősereget. – Hol van a professzor?

\- Itt vagyok! – üzente Xavier telepatikusan. – Végig tartom veletek a kapcsolatot, így egyszerűbb a kommunikáció.

\- Lorna… Hol van? – kérdezte az orosz mutáns, miután Küklopsz egy lézersugárral szétzúzta a különleges béklyókat, amelyek fogva tartották.

\- Itt van a közelben, ő lesz a következő, akit kiszabadítunk. – mondta Fernandez.

\- Veletek tartok!

\- Attól tartok, ez nem lehetséges. – üzente a prof. – Ez az alfa csapat Magnetó ellen megy, te pedig az acéltesteddel nem tudnál szembeszállni vele. Most a béta csapatnak kellesz, hogy a Testvériség ellen küzdj. Mutatom az utat telepatikusan!

Kolosszus el is indult a béta csapat felé. Az alfa csapat pedig Lorna különleges börtönéhez közeledett. Ekkor hirtelen valaki elsuhant mellettük, Fernandez ki lett ütve, mielőtt bármit is csinálhatott volna.

\- Higanyszál! – kiáltott Küklopsz. – Anne, Xi'an, mögém!

Scott a szűk folyosón lézersugárral próbálta eltalálni Magnetó fiát, de esélye sem volt. Folyamatosan kapta az ütéseket, kis híján is ő a földre került. Ekkor Anne ragadta meg a kezdeményezést. Koncentrált, ahogy Pietro közeledett felé. Hirtelen a férfi elesett. A hatalmas sebességről megállva akkora erővel esett a földre, hogy az eséstől elvesztette az eszméletét.

\- Így jár az, aki egyik pillanatról a másikra nem érzi a lábait! – nevetett Anne. – Megszakítottam az idegeinek kapcsolatát az agya és a lábai között.

\- Akár ki is törhette volna a nyakát! – mondta döbbenten Scott.

\- Na és?

Küklopsz nem mondott semmit, megtörölte a Higanyszál ütéseitől véres arcát, majd bejelentkezett a professzornál:

\- Uram, Fernandez kiesett!

\- Vettem, Küklopsz. Haladjatok tovább, nélküle is boldogultok.

Polaris egy olyan börtön foglya volt, amelyet Magnetó tervezett. Egy műanyag buborékon belül minden műanyag volt. A buborékon kívül egy olyan szerkezet volt, amely egy meggátolta a szerkezeten belüli mágnesesség kialakulását, így Lorna teljesen tehetetlen volt.

A szerkezet kezelője egy alacsony termetű, csúnya bőrű mutáns volt. Amikor meglátta a behatolókat, rögtön rémülten kiabálni kezdett:

\- Menjetek innen! Ne gyertek közelebb! Ha kiszabadítjátok innen, Magnetó meg fog ölni érte!

\- Egyszerűen szét kell zúzni az egészet! – mondta Xi'an, a vietnami nő.

\- Nem. Még szükségünk lehet rá épen. Már csak az őrt kell meggyőzni, hogy engedje ki Lornát. – szólt Küklopsz.

\- Erre nincs semmi szükség. – mondta Xi'an, és megszállta az őrt. Az őr testét használva kinyitotta a szerkezetet, Lorna kiszabadult.

\- Siessünk, meg kell állítanunk Magnetót, mielőtt még késő lenne! – kiáltott Scott, és elindultak megkeresni a hegy gazdáját.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A béta csapat időközben összecsapott a Testvériséggel. Gigászi csata volt, Magnetó emberei kétszeres túlerőben voltak. Ezt csak részben ellensúlyozta az, hogy a béta csapat tagjai többségében olyanok voltak, akik akár több ellenféllel is szembe tudtak szállni egyszerre.

Rozsomák nem fogta vissza magát. A sebezhetetlen Joanna meg se érezte az adamantium karmokat, és nagy erővel ütötte Logant. Bestia ekkor avatkozott közbe, és szállt szembe a nővel.

\- Nincs szükségem segítségre, szőrmók! – kiáltott Logan dühösen. Majd ekkor Mellencamp megragadta, és a terem túlsó felére dobta. – Ez nagy hiba volt, pubi!

Az óriásgyíkszerű mutáns bőre vastag volt kemény, de az adamantium képes volt meghasítani. Logan üvöltve vetette rá magát. Mellencamp nagy és erős volt, de nem volt elég gyors, és nem tudta másodszorra is megütni az őrjöngő férfit. A vér elkezdett ömleni belőle, majd amikor Rozsomák megtalálta a szívét, egy végső csapást mért le rá.

Atmoszféra bár nem volt a többiekhez hasonló képzett vagy ügyes harcos, de a képessége elég nagy fegyver volt ahhoz, hogy ezt ellensúlyozni tudja. Már a csata elején ügyelt arra, hogy a szédülést keltő nőt kiüsse, mielőtt még bármit is tudott volna. Láthatatlanul harcolva erős lökéshullámokat keltett, így a legváratlanabb helyeken tudott lecsapni az ellenfelekre. A kövér és elmozdíthatatlan Haspók teljesen tehetetlen volt, amikor a fiú biztos távolságból elvonta a körülötte lévő oxigént.

A béta csapatnak voltak gyenge pontjai is, például Forge. Bár egy erős és hatékony, általa tervezett kézifegyverrel indult a csatába, a maga körül erőteret generáló, érinthetetlen Unus ellen nem tudott mit tenni. A nő könnyedén kivonta a forgalomból a feltalálót.

A Testvériség egyik nagyágyúja a földrengést keltő Lavina volt, ő azonban nem igazán tudta odabenn használni a képességét – ha komolyabb földmozgást csinál, a hegy maga alá temeti mindannyiukat. Fekete Huszár gyorsan mozogva tért ki a férfi ütései elől, majd pár jól irányzott jobbhoroggal kiütötte.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eközben Xavier, Geraldine és Gracie az egyik járatban haladtak. A prof közben telepatikusan tartotta a kapcsolatot a csapatok között.

\- Mi járatban vagyunk erre? Nem kellene inkább segíteni a többieknek? – kérdezte Gracie.

\- Nekünk ennél fontosabb feladatunk van. – mondta a Fehér Királynő.

Ekkor hirtelen elkezdett forrósodni körülöttük a levegő. Mindhárman megálltak. A professzor megszólalt:

\- Theresa Cassidy? Még nem volt lehetőségünk találkozni, de hadd mutatkozzam be: a nevem Charles Xavier professzor.

Több fiatal mutáns jelent meg velük szemben a járatban, páran látványos mutációval. Egyikük se lehetett több, mint 18. Egyikük, egy vörös hajú lány, nagy megörült.

\- Maga lenne a híres Xavier professzor? Apám is itt van? – kérdezte lelkesen.

\- Attól tartok, hogy nem. Nincs olyan állapotban.

\- Hogy-hogy? – ijedt meg Theresa.

\- Támadás érte a Xavier kúriát, miközben titeket kerestünk. Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de apád agyhalott.

\- Hogyan… hogyan történhetett ez meg? – kérdezte a lány könnyeivel küzködve.

\- Magnetó állt a támadás mögött.

\- Ez nem lehetséges! – mondta egy lány, akinek a teste forrón izzott, akár a föld magmája. – Ő mentett meg mindannyiunkat a Halálosztók karmai közül. – A többi fiatal mutáns helyeselt.

\- Pedig ez az igazság. Magnetó fenyegetésként érzékelt minket a terveire nézve, és ki akart minket iktatni. Lássátok a saját szemetekkel! – mondta a professzor, majd a fiatalok elméjébe vetítette azt a jelenetet, amikor Magnetó beszámolt a tetteiről.

Theresa és a többiek döbbenten álltak, nem tudtak mit mondani.

\- Gyertek velünk, gyermeikeim! – mondta Geraldine. – Ezen a helyen most küzdelem folyik a jövőért. Bármilyen hihetetlenül is hangzik, de egykori megmentőtök olyan tettre készül, amely számtalan ártatlan ember életébe kerül. Gyertek velünk, és van esélyetek a túlélésre, a békére!

\- Soha! – mondta egy fiatal fiú. Dühös volt, nem hitt a Xavieréknek: - Csak játszott az agyunkkal! Magnetó a homo superior megmentője! Vele fogok tartani a halálig! – majd elfutott.

\- Én hiszek magának, Professzor. – mondta Theresa. – Apám gyilkosának nem leszek szövetségese! – többen a fiatalok közül helyeseltek. Páran viszont még bizonytalanok voltak.

\- Nem kényszerítek senkit, hogy tartson velem. De a mutánsok önjelölt vezetője ma el fog bukni, és a támogatói is a törvény elé fognak kerülni. Gondoljátok meg, hogyan döntötök. – tanácsolta Xavier.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Időközben az alfa csapat elérte a hegy közepét, ahol egy hatalmas csarnok volt, az irányítóközpont. Magnetó egyedül volt, és fogadta a behatolókat:

\- Nocsak, a Pokoltűz Klub újra összeállt! – nevetett. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Charles és Sebastian valaha kibékülnek.

\- Adja meg magát! – kiáltott Küklopsz.

\- Ugyan! Hova gondolsz? Itt állok a győzelemtől egy pillanatra, és adjam meg magam? – és a monitorokra mutatott: - Itt látható számtalan műhold, amely a Földünk körül kering. A _**MI**_ Földünk, a homo superior Földje körül. A rakétám olyan szerkezettel van felszerelve, ami megfelelő magasságba érve felrobban, ott, ahol a legnagyobb kárt tehet a Föld mágneses terében. Ha elindítom az akciót, a világ összes műholdját megsemmisítem, és az elektromosság elegendő időre meg fog szűnni! A világ kommunikációja meg fog bénulni, a hadseregek nem lesznek képesek használni a leghatásosabb fegyvereik egy részét. A káosz közepette pedig üzenetet intézek testvéreinknek: lázadjanak fel! Az anarchiából pedig mi fogunk kiemelkedni, és én készen állok rá, hogy a testvéreinken segítsek, készen állok, hogy ezt a terhet a vállamon cipeljem: eljön Magnetó kora!

 _ **Következik a Mutánsok hajnala trilógia befejező, hatvanadik fejezete! Egy korszak zárul le a mutánsok történetében, és egy legenda születik: a folytatásban jön Magnetó kora!**_


	25. 60 - Magnetó kora

**#60 – Magnetó kora**

 _ **Magnetó visszatérése után átvette a hatalmat az Egyesült Államok felett, miközben Xavier és a többiek elszakadtak egymástól. Dinamó, Atmoszféra és Gracie összetűzésbe kerültek Magnetó embereivel, akiktől a Fekete Huszár, azaz Warren Worthington mentette meg őket, és a Pokoltűz Klubba vitte őket, ahol a Fekete Király, azaz Sebastian Shaw vendégszeretetét élvezték. Xavier a Cerebro segítségével megtalált mindenkit, és az ő megmentésükre igyekezett. Shaw felfedte, hogy annak idején Xavier volt a Fehér Király. A két oldal összecsapását a Fehér Király azaz Geraldine visszatérése szakította félbe, aki meggyőzte őket, hogy közös erővel szálljanak szembe Magnetóval. Polaris és Kolosszus Magnetó fogságába estek. Magnetó és az emberek eközben az egymás elleni végső leszámolásra készülődnek.**_

 _ **Két csapat indult Magnetó ellen: az „alfa" csapat Küklopsz vezetésével: Xi'an, Anne, Fernandez. A „béta" csapat Fekete Huszár vezetésével: Rozsomák, Hadiösvény, Forge, Atmoszféra és Bestia. Xavier és Geraldine megtalálták azokat a mutáns fiatalokat, akiket Magnetó szabadított ki a Halálosztók fogságából. Míg a „béta" csapat lefoglalta a Testvériséget, az „alfa" csapat kiszabadította Polarist és Kolosszust, és Magnetó ellen indultak, aki felfedte tervét…**_

Eljött a végső összecsapás ideje: az alfa csapat szembeszállt Magnetóval. Küklopsz, Polaris, Anne és Xi'an támadást indított.

Küklopsz lézersugara nem ártott az ősz mutánsnak, egy mágneses pajzzsal ki tudta védeni a támadást. Polaris mágneses ereje eleve fele annyi volt, mint az apjáé, de a nő most le volt gyengülve. Anne megpróbálta az idegrendszerét leállítani, de nem járt sikerrel: a mágnesesség mestere ura volt a testének továbbra is:

\- A mágnesesség irányítása sokkal többre tesz képessé, mint olcsó trükkökre! Most nincs időm erre! – kiáltott Magnetó, és mágneses lökéshullámot indított ellenük. Mind a négyen a falhoz csapódtak, amelyből fémkarok jöttek elő, és lefogták őket.

Xi'an-t azonban ez nem fogta vissza. Szellem alakba váltott, és a haditervnek megfelelően a férfit akarta megszállni. De amint hozzáért volna, felsikoltott a fájdalomtól, és eredeti alakjában összeesett a földön.

\- Semmilyen pszichés támadás nem győzhet le! A telepátia-blokkolómon senki nem hatolhat át!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eközben Xavier professzor és Geraldine a hozzájuk csatlakozott fiatalokkal a kijárat felé tartott, hogy a gyerekeket biztonságba vigyék. Az egyik fiú végig kémlelte az alagút falát, hogy ellenség után kutasson: képes volt a falakon átlátni. Egyszer csak megállt, és felkiáltott:

\- Uram! Itt van egy terem a fal túloldalán, és fekszik ott valaki.

\- Biztos vagy benne? Ki lehet az?

\- Egy vörös hajú, idősebb férfi.

\- Apa! – kiáltott Theresa.

\- Hát idehozta Seant! – lepődött meg a prof. – Be kell jutnunk, de hogyan?

\- Nem lesz probléma. – mondta egy szőke lány, és a teste folyékony lávává változott. – Még nem tudom tökéletesen irányítani a képességem, de tudok nyitni egy bejáratot a szobába. – elkezdett koncentrálni, kezét az alagút falához tette. A föld elkezdett megolvadni, és hamarosan bejutottak a helyre.

\- Apa! – kiáltott ismét Theresa, és odafutott hozzá. – Hogy van, professzor úr?

\- Sajnálom gyermekem. – Xavier becsukta a szemét, és felsóhajtott. – Itt már nem tehetünk semmit…

\- Nem érzem a pulzusát! Meghalt! Neee! – Vészmadár lánya sírva fakadt, és ráborult apja holttestére.

A teremben mindenki szomorúan nézte, ahogy a vörös hajú lány apját siratta. A folyékony lávává vált szőke lány azonban figyelmetlen volt: elkezdett alattuk izzani a föld, és azzal fenyegetett a helyzet, hogy az egész terem lejjebb süllyed, ahonnan nehezebben tudnak kiszabadulni. A Fehér Királynő ekkor avatkozott közbe, és megállította az időt a körülöttük.

\- Még sokat kell tanulnod, gyermek! – mondta a lánynak, aki nagyon meg volt szeppenve, hogy mekkora bajba kerültek miatta.

\- Geraldine, vidd őket a kijárat felé, az előbb kaptam egy üzenetet Küklopsztól, hogy vesztésre állnak Magnetóval szemben! – mondta a professzor, amint kijutottak a teremből.

\- Charles… vigyázz magadra! – mondta a nő, majd Xavier elindult visszafelé, hogy szembeszálljon régi barátjával.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fernandez időközben magához tért, és a professzor útmutatása alapján szintén csatlakozott hozzá. Mire odaértek, Magnetó már teljesen legyőzte az ellene küldött csapatot.

\- Nem tudjátok megakadályozni a rakéta elindulását! Már csak Charles-t hiányolom!

\- Vigyázz mit kívánsz, Magnus! – jelent meg a professzor és Fernandez.

De már késő volt, a hatalmas terem közepén lévő rakétára koncentrált a mágnesesség mestere, és elindította az ég felé, hogy aztán ott felrobbantsa és ezzel súlyos károkat okozzon a Föld mágneses terében.

\- Nem győzhetsz, zsarnok! – kiáltott Dinamó, és még az utolsó pillanatban felkapaszkodott a rakétára.

\- Nem! Ne tedd! – üzente telepatikusan a prof a mexikói mutánsnak.

\- Már késő: döntöttem. Ha még menet közben fel tudom robbantani a rakétát, mielőtt elég magasra kerülne, meg tudom akadályozni a tervet!

Fernandez nem habozott, a korábbi összecsapásból megmaradt maradék energiájával felrobbantotta a rakétát már több kilométer magasságban. Magnetó terve meghiúsult, de a keleti part egy részén így is sikerült akkora zavart okozni a mágneses térben, hogy hosszú ideig áramkimaradás volt.

\- Hősként halt meg… - mondta a prof.

\- Sajnálom, hogy idáig kellett fajulnia a helyzetnek. Sose akartam se az ő halálát, se a te halálod, öreg barátom. Te kényszerítettél arra, hogy bármi áron megállítsalak. Remélem megérted! – szólt Magnus.

\- Rendben. Akkor remélem te is megérted ezt! – kiáltotta Xavier.

Geraldine ekkora érkezett vissza, miután a gyerekeket biztonságba helyezte. Megfagyasztotta az időt Magnetó körül. Kolosszus szétfeszítette a fémbilincseket, amelyek lefogva tartották Anne-t, Polarist és Küklopszot.

\- Anne, kérlek… - mondta a prof.

\- Örömmel! – a nő odament mozdulatlan Magnetóhoz, és megérintette a koponyájának azt a részét, ahol a telepátiablokkoló volt elhelyezve. – Az idegeket elvágtam, többé nem csatlakozik az idegrendszeréhez.

\- Túl fogja élni? – kérdezte Lorna.

\- Igen, de egy ideig komoly fájdalmai lesznek. – mondta Xavier. – Reméljük komolyabb kárt nem tettünk benne ezzel, de nem volt más választásunk. És most, ha megtennéd?

Polaris koncentrált, és apjának koponyáján oldalt kiszakadt a bőr egy kis helyen, az apró telepátiablokkoló a kezébe repült.

\- Mennyi borzalmat tett ez lehetővé! – merengett a nő, majd összezúzta.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Időközben a Testvériség kezdett felülkerekedni a béta csapaton. Hadiösvény és Bestia ketten együtt se bírták lefogva tartani Joannát. De mesterének bukásáról értesülve, fejvesztve menekülni kezdett. Többeket sikerült elfogni, de páran, köztük Magnetó néhány fiatal híve, elmenekült. Higanyszálnak szintén nyoma veszett.

A telepatikus kommunikációs csatornán továbbra is tartották a kapcsolatot.

\- Professzor, ezt látnia kell! – mondta Atmoszféra, aki alaposan átkutatta Magnetó börtönét, további foglyok után kutatva.

\- Mit találtál?

\- Az elnök és az alelnök holttestét!

\- Ez nem jelent jót! – üzente Shaw, a Fekete Király. – Az ilyen esetekre fenntartott törvény

értelmében a Képviselőház elnöke lesz az elnök a következő választásig. Robert Kelly elvakult mutánsgyűlölő, ki fogja használni a helyzetet, és az ártatlan mutánsokon fogja megtorolni Magnetó forradalmát!

\- Valóban. Nem leszünk biztonságban, vadászni fognak ránk, egy darabig biztosan. – mondta Xavier.

\- Ne aggódj, Fehér Király! – nyugtatta Shaw. – Selenével mindent meg fogunk tenni, hogy enyhítsük a helyzetet. Végülis ezért jött létre a Pokoltűz Klub, nem?

\- Igen. De sajnos nekem és barátaimnak már ismert a neve még az X-Ügynökség idejéből, nem maradhatunk most az Egyesült Államokban, nem lenne biztonságos.

\- Ahogy gondoljátok. Sok sikert, Charles! Barátságom jeléül itthagyom Portert, a teleportálót, hogy el tudjatok menni feltűnés nélkül.

\- Köszönöm! Viszlát, Sebastian. Örülök, hogy együtt dolgozhattunk!

Ezzel a Pokoltűz Klub fekete oldala visszavonult. Rozsomáknak eközben nyoma veszett, vélhetően nem akart egyik táborral se maradni, miután Magnetóval szembe törlesztette tartozását. A többiek mind a plasztik börtönnél gyülekeztek: Magnetót oda helyezték, saját maga által tervezett börtönébe, hogy ne tudja használni képességét.

Xavier professzor, Geraldine, Bestia, Küklopsz, Atmoszféra, Hadiösvény, Kolosszus, Polaris és Forge – valamint Gracie, Theresa és a többi fiatal mutáns ott álltak Magnetó börtöne előtt.

\- Charles tudod jól, hogy ez a plasztik börtön nem tarthat örökké! – mondta Magnus, mikor magához tért.

\- Tudom. De épp ezért van szükség egy állandó csapatra, akik figyelnek rád, és a hozzád hasonlókra. Szükség van olyan mutánsokra, akik védik azt a világot, ami féli és gyűlöli őket. Szükség van egy új csapatra, szükség van az X-Menre!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Epilógus: véget ér a hajnal**

A környéken semmilyen elektromosság nem működött, a robbanás hatása még egy ideig éreztette hatását. Magnetó hegyéből kiérve Xavier elgondolkozott:

\- Csak az aggaszt, hogy vajon mit terveltek ki ellenünk az emberek, mivel akarták legyőzni Magnetót? Milyen fegyver lehet a birtokukban, hogy ennyire biztosak voltak a győzelmükben Geraldine értesülése szerint?

\- Remélem sose kell megtudnunk! – mondta Küklopsz.

\- A mutánsok hajnalának drámája a végéhez ért. – folytatta a prof. – A főszereplők megjelentek: Magnetó és a Testvériség, Mr. X és a Halálosztók, Shaw és a Pokoltűz Klub fekete oldala. Az X-Men feladata, hogy megakadályozzuk, hogy ők a saját céljaik alapján alakítsák fajunk sorsát!

Geraldine ekkor elbúcsúzott a professzortól:

\- Charles, sok sikert ahhoz, amit most tenni fogsz. A következő generáció oktatása komoly feladat. Sose feledd, hogy mindig figyelni és vigyázni fogok rátok!

\- Ne menj! Szükségem van a segítségedre! – kérlelte egykori szerelmét a prof.

\- A fehér és a fekete oldal közötti együttműködést fenn kell tartani, bármi áron. A Fehér Bástya segítségével ez sikerülhet. Ott kell maradnom a Pokoltűz Klubban. Amíg ti távol vagyok a Kelly elnök haragjától, mindent meg fogunk tenni, hogy vigyázzunk a mutánsokra!

\- Sajnálom, hogy nem maradhatok az X-Mennel. – mondta Bestia. - De még találkozunk, barátaim!

Geraldine és Hank távoztak az egyik repülőgéppel. Atmoszféra kérdőn tekintett a professzorra:

\- És most hogyan tovább?

\- Porter, még utoljára szükség lesz a teleportáló képességedre, majd szabadon engedlek, hogy menj, amerre szeretnél! – mondta Xavier, majd telepatikusan a férfinek tovább folytatta: - És nagyon sajnálom, de sajnos nem fogsz majd emlékezni arra, hogy hova viszel minket. A következő generációnak rejtve kell maradnia a világ szeme elől! – majd ismét hangosan folytatta, a többiek felé: - Az X-Men és az Új Mutánsok, akik csatlakoztak hozzánk, fajunk egyetlen lehetősége a békés jövőre. Az áldozatok ellenére úgy érzem: sikeres volt a mutánsok hajnala!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Az Atlanti-óceán túlpartján, Skócia ritkán lakott északi felföldjén, egy hatalmas birtok közepén egy öreg kastély állt. A környéken mocsarak, lakatlan területek. A kastély tulajdonosa a zord időjárás ellen tökéletes viharkabátjában állt a bejárat előtt.

Hirtelen egy villanást látott. Vagy egy tucat mutáns teleportálódott a kastély elé. Sir Andrew Lockheed, a londoni egyetem rektora, végignézett a vegyes társaságon, majd köszöntötte őket:

\- Üdvözöllek titeket az új otthonotokban, X-Men!

 _ **Ezzel véget ért a Mutánsok hajnala trilógia. Köszönöm azoknak, akik végigolvasták az egészet, kérem, hogy írjanak üzenetet vagy kommenteljenek!**_ __ __

 _ **A mutánsok története még csak most kezdődik el igazán: jön a Mutánsok kora trilógia!**_


End file.
